Zelonia
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Petualangan Baekhyun dimulai karena niat kecilnya yang hendak membawa sang ayah kembali pulang ke rumah. Namun semakin ia masuk ke dalam dunia baru itu, semakin terlibat pula ia ke dalam masalah lain. Fantasy/Romance BL/Adventure. CHANBAEK
1. Prolog

Seharusnya, semua tampak normal. Hari rabu yang cerah di musim semi. Orang-orang berlalu lalang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing di jalanan kota Seoul. Pria dewasa berjas kantor dengan tas kerjanya. Ibu rumah tangga yang menggandeng dua anak kecil di kedua sisi tangannya, mengantarnya ke sekolah taman kanak-kanak.

Salah satu diantaranya ada Byun Baekhyun, anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang meloncat-locat kecil dengan tangan menggandeng ibunya, ia mendongak, tersenyum menggemaskan melihat ibunya. Byun Kyungsoo, sang adik yang berada di sisi satu ibunya, ikut tersenyum melihat kegembiraan sang kakak.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun kecil terhenti, kepalanya yang mendongak menatap langit, menatap sesuatu yang janggal di atas sana. "Oh," matanya membulat lucu. Sang ibu ikut berhenti, mendongak ke atas.

Sebuah garis hitam melintang muncul di atas langit biru yang cerah, detik kemudian garis itu berubah jadi lubang yang semakin besar diameternya. Beberapa orang mulai menyadari kejanggalan itu, berhenti sesaat untuk melihat fenomena langka tersebut di atas langit.

Sepasang cakar raksasa tampak keluar dari lubang hitam tersebut, mencengkram sisi lingkaran dari dalam, seolah sedang merobek dinding langit agar lubang hitam itu semakin besar.

Diantara orang-orang yang mulai memekik tertahan, gemetar dan menatap horror langit. Mata polos Baekhyun malah menatap takjub kejadian itu dengan lugunya. Merekam dengan baik saat-saat dimana sebuah kepala bersisik, berbentuk naga yang hanya berada dalam fiksi semata, keluar dari dalam lubang hitam di atas langit. Kepala naga berwarna zamrud itu mengaung keras, dengan suara unik yang menggelegar.

Dan hari yang seharusnya tampak normal itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... berubah menjadi awal dari malapetaka di bumi...**_

.

.

.

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Sayaka Dini**

 _ **Present**_

 **~ZELONIA~**

 **_o0o_**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **: Baekhyun & Chanyeol **

_**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 _ **Lima belas tahun kemudian…**_

Sepasang kaki beralas sandal sedang bergerak cepat. Berlari menaiki tangga apartement. Kyungsoo –nama pemuda 21 tahun yang tengah berlari itu– terengah di antara langkah cepat yang ia ambil. Ia berhenti di lantai lima, menarik nafas sebentar, lalu kembali berlari menelusuri koridor apartement menuju pintu nomor 23 di sebelah barat. Pemuda mungil berambut hitam itu segera mendorong pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hyung!" teriaknya tanpa pikir panjang.

Namun tak ada satu pun tanda kehidupan di dalam yang akan membalas panggilannya. Kyungsoo mulai panik. Ia hendak menuju kamar mandi untuk mengecek kemungkinan ada orang di sana saat langkahnya terpaksa berhenti karena sesuatu yang menangkap pandangannya.

Di sana, di pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Dengan gorden biru yang melambai ditiup angin di kedua sisinya. Ada sepucuk kertas yang tergantung di atas tali di tengah-tengah bingkai pintu balkon yang terbuka. Kyungsoo pun mendekat, menarik kasar kertas itu dan membacanya.

Tertulis...

 _Aku lelah berdebat denganmu Kyungsoo._ _Aku tahu kita berdua sama-sama keras kepala dan teguh dalam prinsip kita masing-masing. Karena itu pula aku tidak bisa berhenti meski kau sudah melarangku berapa kali. Maaf, aku benar-benar harus pergi ke dunia seberang dan meninggalkanmu berdua bersama ibu. Aku akan mencari ayah. Dan pasti akan kembali. Karena itu jangan khawatir._

 _Tertanda..._

 _...kakakmu yang paling tampan._

 _ **Byun Baekhyun.**_

"Tampan apanya?" Kyungsoo mengejek. "Dasar kakak bodoh," umpatnya. Ia mendengus kesal. Pada akhirnya, ia selalu kalah dengan kakaknya dalam mengambil keputusan.

Mata besar Kyungsoo beralih menatap keluar pintu. Memandang langit biru siang hari yang tampak sama seperti lima belas tahun lalu. Dengan sebuah lubang hitam pekat di tengah-tengah langit yang tiap detiknya seakan mengeluarkan aura-aura mistis aneh dari dalamnya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah, raut wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Kau benar-benar harus kembali dengan selamat, hyung..." harapnya.

.

.

.

 **ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Setengah mil dari tempat Kyungsoo berharap. Sebuah sepeda kayuh berhenti melaju. Ban karetnya bergesekan dengan permukaan kerikil-kerikil kecil di atas aspal. Byun Baekhyun, seorang pemuda mungil dengan tinggi tubuhnya dibawah standar pemuda seusianya –tingginya 169,55 cm jika kau ingin tahu–, dengan susah payah turun dari sepedanya dikarenakan tas ransel besar yang ukurannya tiga perempat dari tubuhnya sendiri menjadi beban di punggungnya. Belum lagi jubah cream besar yang nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

Sepeda kayuh yang sudah tidak berguna lagi baginya ia jatuhkan begitu saja di atas aspal. Baekhyun menghela nafas, sedikit menyeka keringat di atas pelipisnya di balik helaian poni rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah chubbynya. Baekhyun berbalik. Menghadap ke arah timur.

Di hadapannya terdapat hamparan luas padang rumput ilalang hijau yang tinggi daunnya sekisar pinggang Baekhyun. Setengah kilometer dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri tampak pepohonan dengan batang dan tinggi yang lebar dan ukurannya sangat luar biasa seperti pohon raksasa, hingga membentuk sebuah dinding hutan yang menutupi pemandangan dalam hutan tersebut.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa basah. Keraguan mulai merambat nalurinya, namun ia segera menepis hal itu dengan pemikiran tentang bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke tempat ini dan bagaimana segala rencana yang sudah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari, kini tinggal pelaksanaannya saja.

Satu langkah ia ambil. Dengan sepasang sepatu boot yang tingginya menutupi setengah betis kaki Baekhyun –siap menghadang segala bentuk pijakan di dalam hutan nanti. Berjalan melewati dedaunan panjang rumput ilalang. Setiap ia makin mendekat pada hutan tersebut, semakin pula hawa aneh yang kental dengan aura mistis itu melingkupi tiap atmosfir yang ia lewati. Entah berapa kali Baekhyun menelan ludah. Bulu romanya makin merinding, dan hawa dingin menyapu permukaan wajahnya.

Baekhyun bersyukur telah memakai pakaian tujuh lapis yang sangat tebal. Karena demi apapun, dia paling benci dengan hawa dingin.

Satu deret ujung ilalang pun terlewati. Sepatu boot itu menapak di atas pasir lembab. Sekali lagi ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering karena hawa sekitar. Baekhyun mendongak ke atas, mengikuti tingginya pepohonan hutan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tinggi sekali..." Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa melihat dimana puncak pepohonan tersebut. Yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap dari matanya, hanyalah lubang hitam di tengah-tengah langit biru. Lubang yang pertama kali muncul lima belas tahun lalu. "Lubang itu terlihat lebih besar dari bawah sini..." gumamnya sendiri.

Menurunkan pandangannya, pemuda mungil berjubah cream itu menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Semua rencananya seolah berputar di depan matanya. Batinnya berteriak bahwa rencana itu akan sedikit lagi terlaksanakan jika ia memasuki hutan tersebut. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan, kenangan-kenangan yang menceritakan tentang kengerian dalam hutan tersebut membuat ia kembali ragu.

" _Ada Naga di atas langit!"_

" _Ini perang dunia ketiga dengan mahkluk langit!"_

" _Mereka sangat kuat!"_

" _Setengah dari belahan bumi menjadi tempat kekuasaan mereka."_

" _Kita bisa melawan dengan_ _penemuan_ _sihir_ _baru_ _!"_

" _Setelah sepuluh tahun perang, kesepakatan dari duah belah pihak pun telah dibuat."_

" _Manusia dari bumi menempati sebagian wilayah yang belum dikuasai makhluk langit. Dan sebagian lagi menjadi tempat tinggal kekuasaan mereka."_

" _Masih saja ada orang keras kepala yang memasuki daerah mereka, dan akibatnya mereka tak pernah kembali."_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan suara-suara berita yang pernah masuk ke pendengarannya. Lalu... suara perdebatan yang terjadi antara dia dan adiknya sejak lima tahun lalu.

" _Ayah tidak akan pernah pulang, hyung!"_

" _Tidak," timpal Baekhyun sangat yakin. "Dia akan pulang," ujarnya tegas. "Aku sendiri yang akan membawanya pulang."_

 _Kyungsoo menatapnya heran. "Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Di sana." telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk ke luar jendela kamar mereka, ke arah timur. "Tempat yang mereka sebut sebagai dunia seberang itu." Sementara tatapan meyakinkan Baekhyun terarah pada mata adiknya, ia berucap tentang janjinya. "Aku akan ke sana. Menyusul ayah dan membawanya pulang kembali keluarga kita. Itu janjiku."_

 _Mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Jangan aneh-aneh!_ _Sekali kau masuk ke sana, kau tidak akan pernah kembali!" teriaknya marah._

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ada sinar keyakinan yang muncul dari pancaran matanya.

"Tidak," bisiknya tegas seorang diri. "Aku pasti akan kembali, bersama ayah kita, Kyungsoo..." dan senyuman tipis terbentuk dari bibir cherynya.

Satu langkah pun ia ambil memasuki hutan, melewati sela diantara deretan pepohonan raksasa. Angin dingin berhembus lembut seolah mengusap seluruh tubuh mungilnya saat Baekhyun resmi memasuki wilayah tersebut.

Dan sebuah takdir lain tertulis dalam buku kehidupan manusia bumi yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Si pemuda mungil pemberani yang memasuki wilayah kekuasaan mahkluk langit seorang diri...

.

.

.

 **ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Sebuah apel merah digigit dengan nikmatnya. Jemari panjang yang memegang apel itu milik dari seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbaring di atas batang pohon –yang tingginya lima meter dari akar pohon itu sendiri. Laki-laki itu hanya menggunakan pakaian seperti blezer hitam yang panjang ke bawah sampai batas paha, tapi tak memiliki satu pun kancing baju sehingga badan depannya telanjang, memamerkan bentuk dada bidang dengan perut sixpack yang tidak begitu kekar. Celana kain abu-abu-nya panjang sebatas atas mata kaki, namun tak juga menutupi seluruh kaki panjangnya dikarenakan ada beberapa sobekan pada celana tersebut. Seolah mengejek hawa dingin yang tak pernah mempan pada tubuhnya, ia juga tak menggenakan alas kaki apapun.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tengah asik mengunyah apel sambil menikmati pemandangan langit-langit hutan yang menurutnya tak pernah ada perubahan sejak dulu. Mulut yang sudah menelan kunyahan buah apel tersebut, kembali terbuka, hendak memakan segigit lagi apel di tangannya, namun ia terhenti.

Hidung mancungnya bergerak, mengendus bau lain. Mengikuti arah dari sumber bau, ia memutar kepalanya ke samping, lalu berbalik menatap ke bawah.

Dan di bawah sana, ada Baekhyun, sedang berjalan penuh hati-hati –antisipasi dengan wilayah asing yang ia masuki. Memakai jubah cream yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya dari ujung kepala hingga lutut –hanya wajahnya yang tidak tertutupi. Dengan sebuah ransel besar di atas punggungnya.

Sementara laki-laki yang kini duduk bergelantungan di atas batang pohon, memutar apel merah dalam genggamannya. Kedua matanya mengamati Baekhyun dari atas sambil menatapnya remeh.

Chanyeol –si laki-laki rambut merah bangsa makhluk langit tersebut– menyunggingkan sebuah seringai mengejek. "Heh~ ada tikus..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **_o0o_**

 **~Z** **ELONIA~**

 **_o0o_**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Sayaka Dini~**_

 _ **[15 MEI 2016]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: hohohoho….. pada akhirnya saya kembali tertarik ke 'medan' ini…. Ada yang masih mengingat saya? Kalau pun lupa, biar saya ingatkan...

Ehm,ehm, saya adalah author alay yang berkoar pada akhir tahun lalu bahwa saya akan pensiun dari dunia ini, namun nyatanya, saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic berchapter hanya selang lima bulan setelahnya. Tck, benar-benar alay, (mengasihani sifat diri sendiri)

Selamat Put~ tebakanmu kembali benar (tepuk tangan sarkastik).

So, setelah baca prolog ini, bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Plotnya pasaran? (berapa diskon?)

Atau sama alaynya dengan author sendiri? (Yaaa, jujur-jujuran saja~ tidak perlu malu)

Atau memang lebih baik saya pensiun daripada balik lagi? (Oke, bye, saya sudah siap angkat koper)

Btw, makasih buat Chanbaek shiipper Surabaya yang juga hadir di event B'day Baekhyun tanggal 18 Mei kemarin. Semangat kalian yang selalu meneriakkan 'chanbaek~' di hadapan saya membuat jiwa shipper saya berkibar. Hahahahaha... (tertawa di atas atap gedung BG. Junction)

P.S: Suatu kehormatan malam ini bs update bareng sm maknae kesayangan(pfft!) Jongtakguu88, minna-san jangan lupa liat ff kece dia ya~~


	2. Chapter I : CENTAUR

**CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE - SPECIAL UPDATE**

 **TO CELEBRATE**

 **#ChanBaekID 4th ANNIVERSARY**

 **26.05.2012 - 26.05.2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

Ini adalah wilayah musuh.

Kalimat itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda mungil itu merasa waspada di setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Tak bisa menebak musuh apa yang akan ia hadapi di detik selanjutnya, memicu jantung Baekhyun untuk terus berdegup kencang. Namun, niatnya yang sudah bulat tidak mampu membuat ia mundur begitu saja. Ini seperti sedang berjalan di atas padang rumput yang ditanam jutaan ranjau musuh demi mendapatkan harta karun yang ditawan oleh musuh.

Karena itu, tiap kali ia mendengar sedikit suara. Bahkan jika itu hanya suara daun kering yang jatuh dari atas pohon. Pemuda mungil itu akan melompat berbalik, memekik kecil sambil mengacungkan tongkat baseball yang ia bawa. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang membahayakan dirinya, si mungil berjubah cream itu akan menghela nafas lega, lalu kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Sama sekali tidak menyadari ada laki-laki berambut merah –yang sejak tadi mengikutinya dengan cara melompati satu batang pohon ke batang pohon lainnya– kini sedang menahan tawanya dari atas batang pohon.

"Lucu sekali tikus itu.." ejek Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Sayaka Dini**

 _ **Present**_

 **~ZELONIA~**

 **_o0o_**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **: Baekhyun & Chanyeol **

_**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I:**

 **~CENTAUR~**

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

* * *

 _ **Centaur adalah makhluk setengah manusia setengah binatang, yang digambarkan berwujud manusia dari kepala sampai pinggang namun bagian tubuh hingga ke bawah berwujud kuda yang sekaligus memiliki 4 kaki kuda dan ekor kuda.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun yakin sudah mengambil arah lurus sejak tadi. Namun setelah lima jam berlalu, dari saat matahari baru naik sampai menjelang sore. Pemandangan yang dilewati Baekhyun masih saja tidak berubah. Hanya pohon-pohon tinggi dengan batang lebar yang berjejer, dan akar tanaman yang sesekali menghalau pijakan di atas tanah. Ia jadi merasa hanya berputar-putar di satu wilayah.

Benarkah ia salah arah jalan? Atau memang hutan ini terlalu dalam untuk ditelusuri dengan berjalan kaki?

"Tahu begini, aku tidak akan meninggalkan sepedaku di luar," Baekhyun mengeluh. Ia berhenti sejenak sambil menopang tubuhnya di salah satu batang pohon. "Jika aku kembali mengambil sepeda, itu hanya akan memakan waktu lama," . Setelah menarik nafas lagi, ia menggoyangkan sedikit ransel besar yang ada di punggungnya. Itu berat, jika ditimbang jumlah isi ransel itu akan melewati 30 kg. Tapi jangan sepelehkan tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Baekhyun masih bisa menahan ransel tersebut di punggungnya selama tiga jam lagi kedepan.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan akan berjalan lurus empat kilometer lagi. Jika lingkungan yang ia lewati masih sama, maka ia akan cari lain agar bisa melewati hutan ini. Atau mungkin ia bisa memanjat salah satu pohon dan melihatnya dari atas puncak.

 _Tunggu._

Kaki Baekhyun terhenti. 'Kenapa itu baru kepikiran sekarang?' benaknya berbisik. Ia langsung mendongak ke atas, berniat mengamati pohon, namun di saat yang sama ia melihat ada seluit bayangan yang melintas sepersekian detik di atas pohon. Baekhyun berkedip bingung.

 _Apa itu?_

 _Burung yang melintas?_

 _Tapi kenapa cepat sekali?_

 _Atau itu hanya ilusinya saja?_

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Rasa penasaran dan niat awalnya untuk melihat dari atas pohon mendorongnya untuk mendekati salah satu pohon. Dia akan mencoba memanjatnya.

Namun suara lain yang tiba-tiba ditangkap pendengaran Baekhyun menghentikan niatnya. Ia berhenti, mendengar lebih jelas suara apa itu, setelah detik kemudaian, senyuman bahagia mengembang di wajah Baekhyun.

"Air!"

Ia berlari kecil dengan semangatnya, membuat ransel di balik punggungnya ikut melompat-lompat kecil. Wajah Baekhyun berbinar dengan senyuman kotak yang tak hilang dari rupanya. Ia bisa melihat ujung dari deretan pohon yang ia lewati, bersamaan dengan suara aliran air yang semakin jelas terdengar seiring dengan larinya. Hingga cahaya matahari jingga menerpa wajah dan tubuh mungil itu. Membuat kakinya berhenti di tepi sungai yang begitu jernih dan terasa hangat.

"Woaaaah~" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya gemetar sendiri dengan euforia yang ia dapatkan. Menarik nafas panjang, ia siap berteriak. "AIIIIRRRR~~~" dan sepoaian angin juga gemerisik dedaunan pohon menjawab teriakannya.

Baekhyun melepas ranselnya, membuka seluruh pakaian tanpa tersisa. Menganggap hanya dirinya yang berada di sekitar sini sehingga ia nekat telanjang bulat. Ia melompat dengan bahagia ke dalam sungai, yang dangkalnya ternyata hanya sebatas dadanya. Air yang begitu jernih –hingga ia bisa melihat kakinya yang melayang dalam air– serta suhunya yang hangat, sungguh membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti lahir kembali.

"Ah~ segarnya~" ia mendesah sambil tersenyum lebar. "Seperti di surga..." lalu tertawa kecil dengan pemikirannya barusan.

Dan tak jauh dari sana...

Chanyeol berdiri di atas batang pohon, menyandarkan bahunya, serta menikmati pemandangan di sungai itu dengan satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Wow."

.

.

.

 **ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun sudah keluar dari sungai, kembali menggunakan pakaian tujuh lapis plus jubah cream, kecuali tundung jubah karena rambut Baekhyun masih basah.

Krung~

Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia kelaparan.. Dengan bibir cemberut, ia melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan di hutan asing ini. Ada sungai, tapi ia tahu tidak ikan satu pun di sana selama ia berenang satu jam di sana sebelumnya. Jadi, satu-satunya pilihan Baekhyun adalah-

Duk, duk, duk!

Sembilan buah apel merah tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja dari atas pohon. Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia pun mendongak. Mengikuti jalur batang pohon hingga ke atas. Sejauh yang ia lihat tak ada apapun di atas sana kecuali dedaunan hijau di ujung cabang-cabang pohon.

Apa mungkin pohon yang sangat tinggi di dunia asing ini adalah pohon apel?

Si manusia mungil itu bahkan tidak bisa melihat puncak dari pohon tinggi tersebut.

Perutnya lagi-lagi berbunyi. Baekhyun kembali menatap apel-apel merah yang tergeletak di atas rerumputan hijau. Ia menjilat bibirnya. Menyerah dengan pemikiran dari mana asal apel tersebut, pemuda mungil itu pun memmungutnya.

Satu gigitan dan mata Baekhyun berbinar, sama seperti saat ia melihat sungai yang begitu jernih sejam lalu. "Manis sekali~" riangnya. Tak pernah dalam hidup Baekhyun sebelumnya ia memakan apel semanis dan sesegar ini. Dengan lahap ia menghabiskan sembilan apel tersebut tanpa henti.

Dan tak jauh dari sana, Chanyeol tengah berbaring di atas cabang pohon sambil menggigit sepotong apel merah yang sama.

.

.

.

 **ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersendawa, duduk di atas rerumputan hijau, sambil bersandar pada batang pohon dan menikmati matahari yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang duduk pada cabang batang pohon di atas Baekhyun –tanpa si mungil itu sendiri sadari.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu tersenyum lebar, membentuk garis rectangle yang lucu sambil menatap langit berwarna jingga. Angin sejuk yang berhembus, gemerisik aliran sungai yang begitu jernih dan hangat, serta buah apel merah besar manis dan mengenyangkan yang seolah jatuh dari atas 'langit'. Membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia seakan berada di surga.

Jika kemudahan terus datang padanya seperti ini, Baekhyun akan selalu bersemangat ayahnya di wilayah kekuasaan makhluk langit ini.

"Baiklah, waktunya melanjutkan perjalanan..." perintahnya sendiri. Si mungil itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk jubahnya, lalu memungut ransel besar dan menggendongnya. Ia sudah siap melangkah saat suara gemerisik lain terdengar dari arah seberang sungai yang berjarak sekitar dua belas meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Baekhyun menunggu. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada muncul dari balik deretan pepohonan di seberang sungai tersebut. Terbukti dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin jelas terdengar.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang tujuh jam lalu terlalu waspada saat memasuki wilayah ini. Setelah disajikan sungai jernih dan buah apel manis, Baekhyun masih merasa bahwa wilayah asing ini adalah surga tanpa ada sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya.

Untuk sesaat dia lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa siapa pun manusia yang memasuki wilayah ini tak pernah bisa keluar.

Perlahan bayangan itu muncul di antara sela pohon, awalnya seperti bayangan manusia biasa. Namun saat wujud itu keluar dari bayangan pepohonan, tampaklah sosok yang dari ujung kepala sampai pinggang berwujud manusia, lengkap dengan rambut tipis pirang sebahu, tapi bagian pinggang hingga ke bawah seperti binatang kuda. Dengan anggota tubuh yang memiliki pantat yang menonjol kebelakang, empat kaki kuda, dan ekor kudanya. Itu Centaur.

Rahang Baekhyun terbuka. Pertama kali melihat wujud itu secara nyata membuat ia cukup terkejut meski sudah mengantisipasikan sebelumnya tentang wujud makhluk-makhluk msitis yang akan ia temui dalam wilayah kekuasaan langit ini.

Centaur yang muncul dari pepohonan seberang sungai itu, tidak hanya ada satu. Perlahan, centaur yang lain juga bermunculan. Satu, dua, tiga, dan ada sekitar lima belas centaur yang berdiri di sepanjang sungai. Semuanya menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri seorang diri di seberang sungai.

Firasat Baekhyun mulai tak enak, tepat saat salah satu centaur yang berada paling tengah, memunculkan seringai kejamnya.

"Tangkap dia!" serunya lantang.

"Yoooo!" dan centaur lain bersorak sambil mengacungkan busur serta anak panah masing-masing. Siap membidik Baekhyun sebagai sasaran mereka.

Mata Baekhyun membulat terkejut. Detak jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, seiring dengan anak panah yang ditarik dari busur para centaur. Telinga Baekhyun berdengung, seakan tuli sesaat dan hanya mampu mendengar detik perdetik bunyi bom waktu yang sedang menghitung mundur untuk sebuah ledakan besar ketika anak panah itu akan lepas dan meluncur ke arahnya.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak cepat. Ia menggigit jempol kanannya hingga berdarah, lalu membuat garis vertikal dengan darah tersebut di telapak tangan kirinya. Mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan dan membisikkan sebuah mantra. Tepat saat belasan anak panah tajam dari para centaur itu meluncur cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Di saat itu pula cahaya kuning muncul dari permukaan tangan Baekhyun, menyebar, membentuk sebuah cangkang telur transparan yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuh mungil itu, melindunginya. Seluruh anak panah tajam itu pun terjatuh di atas rerumputan setelah menabrak cangkang cahaya tersebut.

Jantung Baekhyun masih berdetak begitu cepat. Sempat mengira sihir perisai –yang sudah tujuh tahun ia pelajari itu– terlambat walau hanya sedetik dan membuat nyawanya akan melayang detik itu juga.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya. Para centaur menampilkan wajah terkejut. Dan Chanyeol yang menyaksikan hal itu semua dari atas pohon hanya bersiul kecil menyalurkan ketertarikannya dengan pertunjukan barusan.

"Dia penyihir!" Centaur yang berada paling tengah lagi-lagi berteriak, bertingkah seakan ia lah pemimpin kelompok centaur tersebut. "Harganya lebih mahal." Seringai kejam itu kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Jangan sampai kehilangan dia!"

"Yoooo!" sorakan lagi. Para centaur siap menggunakan anah panah yang baru.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan panik Baekhyun berlari, memasuki hutan. Seiring belasan anak panah yang meluncur ke arah pemuda mungil berjubah cream itu, mengincar nyawanya.

Tas ransel besar meloncat-loncat kecil di punggungnya. Suara kaki kuda para centaur terdengar menyusul dari belakang. Sementara perisai sihir cahaya milik Baekhyun mulai memudar. Baekhyun panik. Nyawanya teranncam, dan detik itu pula ia merasa telah masuk ke dalam neraka.

Kaki tersandung oleh akar pohon yang menjalar di atas tanah. Baekhyun terjatuh. Tas ranselnya melompat lepas dari punggung Baekhyun. Lututnya sakit. Ia tahu ada lecet di kulit persendiaan itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Terlebih perisai sihir yang menyelubungi tubuhnya kini telah menghilang. Ia bangkit, baru selangkah ia ambil untuk memungut tas ranselnya, empat kaki kuda sudah menapak tanah dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Bergerak sedikit saja, panah ini akan menembus lehermu." Tanpa melihat, Baekhyun bisa merasakan seringai dari centaur yang sedang mengacungkan busur panah ke arahnya. Si mungil itu menelan ludah. Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

Sementara di kepala merah yang sejak tadi mengikuti dengan melompat dari cabang pohon ke cabang lain, kini menguap di atas sana. Ia menatap bosan ke arah bawah. "Ahhh, sudah tertangkap ya?" monolognya sendiri. "Tch, tikus itu tidak seru lagi untuk dilihat.." komentar Chanyeol. Ia memutar arah kakinya. Hendak melompat ke batang dahan pohon yang lain, berniat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba pijakannya goyah. Batang pohon yang diinjak Chanyeol patah. Ia bahkan belum siap melompat ketika tubuh tingginya terjatuh. Seperti buah jatuh dari atas pohonnya.

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol jatuh tepat di samping Baekhyun yang sedang dikepung para centaur.

.

.

.

 **ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun terkejut ketika ada sesuatu yang jatuh di sampingnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu juga ada apel merah yang jatuh, kini sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang tergeletak dengan pakaian tak dikancing dan mata yang tertutup. Baekhyun tak yakin apa itu hanya seonggok mayat yang jatuh dari atas langit atau hanya orang malang yang jatuh dan terjebak dalam situasi bahaya Baekhyun.

Di saat itu pula Baekhyun sadar. Kini perhatian para centaur berpusat pada objek yang baru saja terjatuh di depan mereka. Baekhyun pun memanfaatkan keadaan ini.

Dengan posisi yang masih membungkuk, tangan Baekhyun menyusup ke dalam jubahnya. Mengambil tujuh buah peluju mesiu sebesar kelereng dari kantong kecil dalam saku jubahnya. Merasa waktu dan dirinya sudah siap. Ia pun melempar senjata itu ke arah kumpulan para centaur.

Dalam sekejap ledakan-ledakan kecil di atas tanah terjadi. Kaki-kaki kuda centaur bergerak mundur menghindari percikan ledakan. Debu-debu berterbangan membentuk kabut menghalangi pandangan. Beberapa centaur terbatuk, mengibaskan udara yang menghalangi pandangan dan pernapasan.

Perlahan, kabut debu pasir mulai menghilang. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok si mungil manusia dan si pemuda berambut merah dari pandangan centaur. Hanya menyisakan tas ransel besar yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

.

.

.

 **ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan hal ini." Keluh Baekhyun di antara nafas terengah serta kaki yang terus berlari. Kini yang menjadi beban di belakangnya bukanlah ransel besar. Melainkan sosok pemuda asing berambut merah yang baru saja ia temui.

Sesaat, sebelum ia melarikan diri dari para centaur. Baekhyun mendekati sosok pemuda asing berambut merah yang masih menutup matanya itu. Menyempatkan untuk memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak, ia masih hidup. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dan dalam keadaan terdesak, Baekhyun memilih membawa pergi pemuda berambut merah itu daripada tas ransel perlengkapannya.

Berhubung tubuh Baekhyun lebih kecil dari pemuda tersebut, ia hanya bisa menarik kedua tangan si merah melingkari lehernya dari belakang dan membawanya dipunggung, sementara kaki panjang si merah ia biarkan terseret di belakangnya.

Chanyeol yang berada di belakang leher Baekhyun, membuka salah satu matanya, mengintip. Ia sebenarnya tidak pingsan semenjak jatuh dari atas pohon. Berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri hanyalah siasatnya agar tidak terlibat ke dalam hal yang merepotkan baginya.

Suara kaku kuda centaur yang berlarian terdengar dari belakang, semakin cepat semakin keras terdengar. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, Chanyeol langsung menutup matanya.

Si mungil itu melompat ke samping, berbelok arah dan sembunyi di balik pohon. Ia membaringkan si merah di atas tanah dan menutupinya dengan dedaunan pohon. Baekhyun duduk di balik pohon. Mendengar puluhan langkah kaki kuda centaur yang berlari melewati tempat persembunyiannya.

Setelah suara itu perlahan menjauh dan menghilang, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia melirik sosok rambut merah yang berbaring di atas tanah dan tertutupi daun kering. Rasa penasaran itu muncul dalam benaknya.

Ia mendekat. Duduk berjongkok di samping si merah. Si mungil membuka dedaunan yang menutupi wajah tersebut.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Mengamati. Sejauh ini, wajah itu terlihat seperti manusia biasa. "Hei," bisik Baekhyun. Namun si rambut merah itu masih menutup matanya. Telunjuk Baekhyun yang lentik terulur., menekan-nekan pipi Chanyeol. "Hei, bangunlah."

Masih tak ada respon. Baekhyun berniat menepuk pipi orang tersebut. Namun sentuhan di pantatnya sendiri membuat ia terhenti. Dengan ekspresi horror, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati tangan dari si pemuda merah yang terlihat pingsan di sampingnya itu, sedang meremas-remas belahan pantat Baekhyun yang berjongkok..

Darah berdesir naik ke seluruh wajah imut Baekhyun, seperti aliran magma yang siap meledak dari gunungnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

BRUK!

.

.

.

 **ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Muka Baekhyun masih merah. Hampir menyamai warna rambut milik pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

Pipi Chanyeol bengkak bekas tonjokan. Itu terlihat berdenyut nyeri, sampai-sampai pemuda bertelanjang dada-dada itu mengusap pipinya sambil mengernyit sakit. "Aku tidak tahu kalau tikus bisa memukul sekeras itu."

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Ia masih marah. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu!" ia menghardik. Persetan dengan kesopanan pada orang yang baru ia temui. Si rambut merah itu duluan yang sudah mepropokasinya. "Aku sudah menolongmu dari para centaur itu dan kau tiba-tiba me–" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkannya, pipinya merona malu.

"Kenapa kau sensitif sekali?" Chanyeol tak mau kalah. "Aku kan hanya sedang memeriksanya, apa itu sungguh empuk atau tidak?"

Wajah Baekhyun makin memerah. "Mengapa kau harus memeriksa hal gila seperti itu?"

"Karena aku penasaran sejak pertama kali melihatnya."

"Melihat apa?"

"Pantatmu."

Baekhyun mengeram. Orang ini sudah tidak tahu malu, ia juga tidak tahu sopan santun untuk menjaga perkataannya di hadapan orang asing. "Mengapa penasaran dengan pantat orang lain sementara kau juga punya pantat sendiri!"

"Kan sudah kubilang. Pantatmu terlihat lebih empuk." Wajah innocent yang ditampilkan Chanyeol seiring dengan perkataannya itu membuat Baekhyun gila.

"Akh! Lupakan!" ia tidak ingin membahas itu lagi. "Karena aku sudah menolongmu, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bukannya sejak tadi kau sudah bertanya padaku?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan gumanan pemuda rambut merah itu dan mengajukan pertanyaannya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Chanyeol," dan si merah menjawab tanpa berpikir lama.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, berpikir. "Chanyeol? Apa itu nama bangsa dari makhluk lain seperti Centaur?" tanyanya memastikan.

Si merah itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya ada satu Chanyeol, dan itu aku."

Oke, Baekhyun berpikir itu adalah nama bangsa baru yang tidak pernah ia dapati dalam buku ayahnya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol."

"Tapi, tadi nama bangsamu kan–"

"Chanyeol."

"Lalu, namamu sendiri?"

"Chanyeol," jawab si merah itu lagi, dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Baekhyun pias. Ia merasa bodoh kalau ia bertanya tentang hal yang sama lagi.

"Oke, katakan kalau kau tidak memiliki nama bangsa. Kalau itu benar, apa kau juga manusia biasa sama seperti aku?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak langsung di jawab. Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencondongkan wajahnya. Menatap lekat langsung ke mata caramel Baekhyun. "Apa menurutmu..." ia berbisik. "...aku terlihat seperti manusia?"

Baekhyun tidak fokus. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa fokus dan hanya terpaku pada tatapan kelam dari si rambut merah itu. Namun sentuhan lain yang ia rasakan, membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. Dalam posisi saling duduk berhadapan itu, tangan Chanyeol menelusup, menyentuh sesuatu di antara selangkangan Baekhyun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Baekhyun menjerit sambil meluncurkan tinjunya dengan wajah memerah.

BRUK! Dan tubuh si rambut merah terhempas, berguling di atas tanah. Sisi pipi Chanyeol satunya juga ikutan bengkak, berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

.

 **ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri, menepuk jubahnya. Tidak mau lagi terlibat hal konyol dengan pemuda asing berambut merah itu, Baekhyun beranjak pergi.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan barter denganku?"

Si mungil terperanjat dengan suara bass yang tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya. Baekhyun menoleh, bertatap muka dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan mencondongkan wajah di atas bahu si mungil.

Kaki Baekhyun bergerak mundur. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa diperintah. "B-barter?" ia bertanya, sepintas gugup tanpa ia sadari.

Si rambut merah berdiri tegak. Ia mengangguk. "Yup, barter. Satu pertanyaan tentangku, dan satu pertanyaan tentangmu." Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. "Bohong kalau aku tidak penasaran dengan tikus sepertimu."

Pelipis Baekhyun berkedut kesal. "Siapa yang kau bilang tikus? Aku manusia."

Chanyeol mengabaikan protes itu. "Jadi kau mau barter atau tidak?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tampak serius kali ini, jadi ia mengangguk. "Aku duluan," usul Baekhyun yang disetujui oleh Chanyeol. "Siapa kau sebena-" Baekhyun menggeleng tiba-tiba. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal yang sama dan akan dijawab hal konyol oleh Chanyeol. Ia pun mencari pertanyaan lain. "Apa kau tinggal di sini?"

"Ya."

 _Jadi dia adalah makhluk langit_ , pikir Baekhyun.

"Sekarang aku," ucap si rambut merah bersemangat. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku sedang mencari ayahku."

"Ooh, jadi kau anak hilang yang kehilangan ayahnya," Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

Baekhyun merasa kesal dengan sebutan 'anak' hilang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera pulang, sebelum para centaur itu kembali menemukanmu."

Si mungil mengeram kesal. "Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum menemukan ayahku," putus Baekhyun. "Dan bukan aku yang hilang, tapi ayahku yang pergi dan tak kembali sejak memasuki wilayah ini, karena itu aku akan mencarinya." Ia berbalik, tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan lelaki asing rambut merah yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan para centaur itu jika menemukanmu?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia berpikir. Kenapa juga para centaur itu langsung mengejarnya saat pertama kali melihatnya?

"Kenapa mereka mengejarku?"

Chanyeol melompat di hadapan Baekhyun. "Karena baumu."

Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Bau manusia yang kau bawah dari luar Zelonia itu mengundang mereka untuk mencarimu."

Si mungil masih tak mengerti. "Dari luar Zelonia? Zelonia apa?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kau sendiri yang memasuki wilayah Zelonia dan kau sendiri tidak tahu apa itu Zelonia?"

"Aah." Baekhyun mengangguk ia mulai paham. Mereka menyembut tempat kekuasaan mereka ini dengan nama Zelonia. "Jadi maksudmu, para centaur itu bisa mencium bauku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Karena kau sudah menghilangkan baumu itu di sungai Zelonia."

Oke, Baekhyun mengerti. Tapi... "Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu aku baru saja dari sungai itu?" seingatnya, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol jatuh dari atas pohon, dan lokasinya cukup jauh dari sungai.

Si rambut merah itu tidak bisa menahan bibirnya, melengkung membentuk seringai kecil. "Aku melihat semuanya..." nadanya bersiul, melirik tubuh Baekhyun yang memakai jubah cream dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Mengerti maksudnya, wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah. "Tidak sopan!" serunya kesal sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. "Dasar penjahat kelamin!"

Seringai jahil Chanyeol menghilang. Ia memasang wajah datar. "Hei, hei, aku hanya menonton tikus mandi, apa hubungannya dengan penjahat kelamin?"

Si mungil menghentakkan kaki, makin kesal. "Dan aku bukan tikus!" protesnya.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa terbahak. Tapi ia menahannya, melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun sangat merah menahan amarah dan siap meledak kapan saja. Lucu sih, tapi kasihan juga melihat emosinya naik sedrastis itu.

Baekhyun menarik nafas, menenangkan emosinya. Mencoba merelakan bahwa dalam usia 22 tahun ini, tubuh telanjangnya sudah menjadi tontonan orang lain. Setidaknya, mereka sama-sama lelaki, pikir Baekhyun menghibur diri.

"Jadi," mulai Baekhyun. "Kenapa mereka ingin menangkapku? Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan itu."

"Dengar," Chanyeol memulai penjelasannya. "Centaur itu ke hutan ini untuk berburu. Mereka akan menangkap siapa saja yang bisa dijual-belikan. Dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati."

Baekhyun tercengang. "Menjualku? Hidup atau mati?"

"Yup. Hidup sebagai budak. Atau mati sebagai makanan."

Si mungil merinding, membayangkan kemungkinan buruk itu terjadi padanya. Ia sadar, dunia ini lebih berbahaya dari pada tempat dimana ia lahir.

"Karena kau sudah tahu resikonya. Sebaiknya kau kembali pulang ke tempat asalmu, tikus kecil."

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Pemuda rambut merah ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Biar ku beritahu padamu sekali lagi," ucapnya lantang. "Aku kesini untuk mencari ayahku, dan aku tak akan kembali ke rumah tanpanya. Kau pikir aku takut hanya karena kau sudah memberitahukan aku tentang para centaur itu?" nada yang diucapkan si mungil itu begitu sombong. Terlalu percaya diri. "Aku sudah lama merencanakan ini, dan aku sudah memiliki banyak persiapan senjata milikku sendiri. Karena itu aku tidak akan mundur." Baekhyun berjalan dengan dagu terangkat melewati sosok tinggi berambut merah itu.

"Hanya karena kau bisa sihir, kau jadi begitu percaya diri?" nada Chanyeol menyindir.

Baekhyun tak gentar, tak juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan remehkan aku!"

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, lho~" suara Chanyeol masih terdengar di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih banyak," sarkasnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan harap aku akan membantumu~"

"Siapa juga yang meminta bantuanmu!"

Chanyeol menggeleng prihatin. "Tikus itu ternyata sangat keras kepala..." gumannya melihat punggung Baekhyun menjauh dari pandangannya. "Ya sudahlah, aku akan mencari hal menarik lainnya saja," Chanyeol berbalik ke arah berlawanan dari arah Baekhyun menghilang.

Baru satu langkah, si rambut merah itu berhenti. Raut wajahnya berkerut, terlihat berpikir keras. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah si mungil tadi berjalan. "Kenapa?" gumamnya sendiri. "Kenapa ini menggangguku?" keningnya semakin berkerut tajam.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal. "Dia hanya tikus kecil, dan mengapa aku harus peduli?" gerutunya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan tas ranselnya. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan jika harus kehilangan segala perlengkapannya itu. Banyak hal berharga dan bekal senjata di dalamnya.

Si mungil itu mengintip dari balik pohon. Melihat suasana sekitar terasa aman dari tempat di mana tas ranselnya tergeletak di atas tanah. Baekhyun menelan ludah, ia jadi gugup sendiri.

Tidak mungkin kan, gerombolan centaur itu kembali ke tempat ini? Mereka tidak sepintar itu untuk membuat ransel Baekhyun menjadi umpan kan?

Baekhyun berharap otak yang dimiliki para centaur itu mirip dengan otak kuda.

"Aku hanya perlu mengambil tasku, dan langsung pergi," komando pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun pun memulai misinya sambil terus meneriakkan perintah di otaknya. Mengendap mendekati tasnya.

 _Ambil dan pergi._

 _Ambil dan pergi._

 _Ambil dan pergi._

 _Ambil!_ Baekhyun telah mengambil tasnya. Ia pun berbalik untuk bersiap per–.

 _Oh!_

Yang diwaspadai muncul. Seorang ataukah seekor centaur telah berdiri di hadapannya, lengkap dengan senyum kemenangan.

Si mungil menelan ludah, ia memeluk erat tasnya. Hendak berbalik arah, namun lagi-lagi ada centaur lain yang menghadangnya. Lima belas centaur itu sudah berbaris mengeililinya. Mengepung Baekhyun dalam satu lingkaran.

Tamat sudah riwayatnya. Perisai sihir miliknya hanya bisa bertahan lima menit. Dan ia tidak akan sempat mengambil peluru mesiu di balik jubahnya jika seluruh mata centaur terpusat pada dirinya.

" _Jangan harap aku akan membantumu~"_

Suara bass dengan nada main-main milik Chanyeol tergiang di benaknya. Dan kini Baekhyun merasa jadi pengecut karena sudah menolak bantuan dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

Centaur yang berada di depan Baekhyun menyeringai kejam. Bibirnya terbuka, siap mengeluarkan perintah pada para centaur yang lain. "Tangkap di–"

BRAAK!

Centaur itu terlempar ke samping bersama tiga centaur yang berjejer di sampingnya. Terhempas sampai menabrak pohon yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya semula. Di hadapan Baekhyun kini gantian berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah yang baru saja melayangkan tendangannya. Chanyeol memutar pergelangan kakinya tanpa alas kaki itu di atas tanah.

"Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan hal ini." Ia mengikuti nada yang pernah diucapkan Baekhyun. Sementara si mungil itu sendiri tanpa sadar menampilkan wajah sumringah dan mata berbinar melihat kedatangan Chanyeol.

Si rambut merah berdecak, meski dalam hatinya merasa bangga telah datang dengan pose yang keren. "Tunggu apa lagi," ucapnya.

"Hah?" Baekhyun masih loading.

Chanyeol yang gemas, langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Lari, tikus bodoh." Dan mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan para centaur.

Baekhyun kewalahan mengikuti lari cepat Chanyeol dan tersiksa dengan tangan yang ditarik. "Tunggu~ kau terlalu cepat..."

Chanyeol berhenti. Suara kaki kuda para centaur menyusul dari belakang. "Pegangan," pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. "Apa?" ia melihat Chanyeol membungkuk di depannya, memeluk pinggang pemuda mungil itu, mengangkatnya, menggendongnya di atas bahu. Baekhyun memekik kecil, tubuhnya melengkung ke balik punggung Chanyeol. Ia memeluk erat tas ranselnya agar tidak ikut terjatuh. "Tunggu, kau membuat kepalaku pusing!"

"Jangan cerewet." Chanyeol menekuk sedikit lututnya, dan detik kemudian ia melompat tinggi, tinggi sekali. Baekhyun menjerit. Telinga Chanyeol berdengung. Ia menapakkan kakinya di atas cabang pohon tinggi terdekat. "Hentikan teriakanmu!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, masih dalam gendongan di bahu Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat para centaur itu berhenti di bawah sana. Mengacungkan busur panahnya ke arah atas, mengincar mereka berdua. Baekhyun segera menggigit ibu jarinya lagi, membentuk garis darah di telapak tangannya dan mulai merapal mantra. Tepat saat belasan anak panah meluncur ke arah mereka, sihir cahaya Baekhyun telah melindungi dirinya beserta Chanyeol ke dalam perisai cangkang cahaya. Anak panah yang meluncur k atas itu pun, kembali berjatuhan ke bawah.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang. "Sihirmu berguna juga."

Tapi Baekhyun masih panik. "Jangan diam saja. Cepat lari! Sihirku hanya bertahan lima menit."

"Siap!" Chanyeol pun melompat dari cabang pohon satu ke pohon yang lain.

.

.

.

 **ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Setelah yakin cukup jauh dari para centaur, mereka berhenti. Pemuda berambut merah itu menurunkan si mungil dari bahunya. Baekhyun bersyukur akhirnya kedua kakinya menapak pada tanah, dan kepalanya tidak lagi menghadap ke bawah. Ia memakai tas ranselnya, lalu membungkuk hormat pada 'sang' penolong.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"Apa rencanamu?" pertanyaan langsung diajukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja mencari ayahku."

"Kemana? Terus berputar-putar di dalam hutan dan dikejar-kejar para centaur? Begitu?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Merasa kesal dengan nada mengejek Chanyeol. "Mau gimana lagi, aku tidak begitu paham dengan wilayah ini." Sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam otaknya. "Ah, ya. Tadi kau bilang kalau para centaur itu akan menjualku jika tertangkap. Kemana mereka akan menjualnya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit sambil menjawab. "Ke kota terdekat. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga dengan idenya. "Tentu aja aku akan ke sana. Pasti banyak orang di sana, dan aku bisa mencari petunjuk dimana ayahku berada."

"Kau benar-benar nekat ya?"

Si mungil mengabaikan komentar sarkas si rambut merah. "Beritahu aku kemana arah menuju kota terdekat."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Percuma juga dilarang, ia tahu si mungil ini begitu keras kepala. "Lurus saja ke arah utara."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi kecilnya dan lengkungan bulan sabit. Begitu menggemaskan tanpa ia sadari. "Terima kasih banyak tuan bernama Chanyeol," bungkuknya 90 derajat sampai helai hitam rambut pendeknya sedikit bergoyang, seolah mengundang tangan Chanyeol untuk mengacak gemas puncak rambut si mungil itu.

Dengan tas ransel besar di punggungnya, si mungil yang menggunakan jubah cream itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Baru sepuluh meter ia melangkah, kakinya terhenti. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah yang pakaiannya tidak dikancing itu, berjalan mengikutinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. "Aku sudah memutuskannya."

Si mungil memiringkan kepala. "Memutuskan apa?"

"Kalau kau adalah tikus yang menarik untuk dilihat."

"Aku belum mengerti." Baekhyun mulai kesal. "Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang. Aku bukan tikus! Namaku Baekhyun!" ia berbalik, kembali ke arah tujuannya. Tak mau lagi peduli apa si rambut merah itu masih mengikutinya atau tidak. Selama ia tidak berbahaya, itu tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi mata Chanyeol terpaku pada bagian tubuh bawahnya yang tertutupi oleh jubah dari belakang.

Hari sudah gelap. Baekhyun mulai kelelahan. Ia berhenti. Menoleh ke belakang. "Berapa lama lagi aku akan sampai di kota terdekat."

Chanyeol melirik ke atas, tampak berpikir. "Mungkin sekitar seminggu jika kau berjalan menggunakan kaki kecilmu seperti itu."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Apa tidak ada kendaraan di sini?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari hutan ini? Kecuali naik di punggung kuda para centaur." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun mencibir, mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. "Tidak. Terima kasih banyak."

Saat si mungil berbalik membelakanginya, Chanyeol terkekeh gemas tanpa suara. Pemuda berambut merah itu berlari kecil mendahului Baekhyun dan berhenti di depannya. "Ayo, naik di punggungku," pintanya sambil berjongkok.

Mata Baekhyun berkedip. "Kenapa?"

"Akan terlalu lama jika aku terus menunggumu berjalan selama seminggu. Dan itu pasti akan sangat membosankan. Ayo, cepat naik, sebelum aku berubah pemikiran."

"Mengangkat diriku dengan tas ranselku itu cukup berat lho~"

Chanyeol berdecak tak sabar. "Kau tidak ingat aku sudah membawamu dan tasmu itu sebelumnya?"

Ah, Baekhyun hampir melupakan itu. Ia juga baru sadar kalau pemuda tinggi itu cukup kuat, dengan otot-otot padat yang meski tidak begitu besar terlihat dari tangan serta perut sixpack yang ia pamer itu. Baekhyun pun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata sebaik ini," gumamnya.

Tanpa tahu, Chanyeol menyembunyikan seringai kecilnya.

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Begitu pun kakinya di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Siap?" tangan Chanyeol menahan berat tubuh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Si mungil tersenyum bersemangat di balik leher Chanyeol. "Yup!"

Dan pemuda berambut merah itu pun melompat tinggi dari cabang pohon ke pohon yang lain, dengan kecepatan luar biasa hingga membuat jubah Baekhyun di belakang ikut berkibar tertiup angin. Baekhyun sangat senang. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum di bahu Chanyeol.

"Jika kita secepat ini, berapa lama kita akan sampai di kota terdekat?"

"Sekitar besok siang."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun berbinar.

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Hebat..." riang Baekhyun. Namun tak lama kemudian, senyumannya langsung sirna. Wajahnya memerah dalam sekejap. Tangan lentiknya menangkup helaian rambut merah di hadapannya, lalu menjambak rambut itu keras ke belakang.

"AKHH!" Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan. Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya horror dari belakang.

"Berhenti..." Baekhyun mengeram. "...meremas bokongku. DASAR MESUUUM!"

Dan pertualang si mungil pemberani dengan si merah mesum, baru saja dimulai...

.

.

.

 **ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kota terkedat yang dituju kedua tokoh utama kita, terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Namun di sisi kota, tepatnya di markas para centaur yang menjual 'hasil' buruannya. Terdapat kesunyian dan pengengkangan bagi para tahanan yang hendak di jual.

Di salah satu bilik tahanan jeruji, ada pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan berambut brown yang duduk bersimpuh di atas beton yang dingin, sendirian. Memakai pakaian abu-abu yang lusuh. Seluruh tubuhnya di lilit rantai besi yang lebih kuat dari tahanan-tahanan lainnya. Seolah tidak cukup untuk menahannya, kedua tangan dan kakinya pun ikut diborgol.

Dua centaur pun berjaga-jaga di depan bilik jerujinya. Salah satu centaur yang menangkap ada kejanggalan, berisik pada temannya. "Mengapa yang ini harus dijaga lebih ketat dari buruan yang lainnya?"

"Yang ini lebih spesial dari spesies bangsa lain yang bisa kita jual. Harganya akan jadi paling tinggi."

"Benarkah? Memangnya dia dari bangsa mana?"

Centaur itu mendekati temannya, memberikan jawaban dengan cara berbisik. Dan centaur yang mendengarpun tercengang.

Tahanan yang jadi objek pembicaraan, mulai mengangkat kepala yang sejak tadi menunduk. Menampilkan wajah tampan namun dengan raut muka yang datar. Sehun namanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **_o0o_**

 **~ZELONIA~**

 **_o0o_**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Sayaka Dini~**_

 _ **[**_ _ **26**_ _ **MEI 2016]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Maafkan daku jika ini mengecewakan dan typo bertebaran. Maklumi masa penulisan ini penuh perjuangan dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi dari seseorang... astaga, daku merasa seperti buronan dalam rumah tangga sendiri saja (lebay)

Update jamaah, spesial untuk ulang tahun CIC~ bareng author-author kece berikut :

 _ **Pupuputri; JongTakGu88; Flameshine; Baekbychuu; Blood Type-B; RedApplee; Railash61; Amie Leen; Hyurien92; Kang Seulla; SilvieVienoy96; Prince Pink feat Oh Lana; Sehyun14; Mykareien; Oh Yuri  
**_

.

.

Makasih banyak yang udah review~~berkat kalian aku masih bertahan dan meneruskan fic ini dari berbagai mata yang memandang daku... hiks... #ngelapairmataharu. Mian tak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi saya sungguh, sungguh berterima kasih, jika sempat, selanjutnya akan daku balas satu persatu...

 _ **Saranghae~~ *melambaidramatis.**_


	3. Chapter II : GRIFFIN

Waktu terus berputar. Dan sang cahaya bulan selalu menemani bumi yang gelap di setiap malamnya.

Hawa dingin, sunyi mencekam, serta bunyi-bunyi suara binatang malam seperti burung hantu sesekali terdengar dalam hutan Zelonia. Lalu, bunyi langkah kaki yang menapak pada batang pohon dalam waktu sepersekian detik kemudian suaranya berpindah lagi pada batang pohon yang satunya dengan jangka waktu yang sama, terus-menerus, serta gemirisik daun yang sempat tersambar pun terjatuh ke atas tanah, menjadi pengiring suara bagi langkah si rambut merah yang melompati batang-batang pohon dengan begitu cepat.

Sepasang tangan lentik melingkar di sepanjang lehernya dari belakang. Hawa malam yang semakin dingin mengencangkan pelukan si mungil dari punggungya. Mencari kehangatan dari tubuh setengah telanjang Chanyeol yang anehnya terasa panas. Tanpa sadar, mata sayu Baekhyun mulai menutup, membawa kesadarannya ke alam mimpi.

Kaki Chanyeol berhenti di salah satu batang. Ia melirik ke samping dan melihat pipi Baekhyun sudah bertumpu di bahunya dengan mata terpejam, serta bibir yang membentuk o kecil, persis seperti anak balita polos. Jika Chanyeol tidak menaikkan sedikit bahu kanannya, kepala Baekhyun mungkin akan terjatuh ke bawah.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu beralih memandang ke atas langit. Lubang hitam di langit itu pun masih terlihat, lebih gelap dari langit malam itu sendiri. Terlihat lebih mengerikan saat malam hari. Seolah ada pusaran angin dalam lubang hitam itu, yang bisa menelan siapa saja ke dalam lubang kegelapan tersebut..

"Kurasa kita harus istirahat sebentar," gumaman Chanyeol hanya dibalas dengkuran kecil oleh Baekhyun di bahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Sayaka Dini**

 _ **Present**_

 **~ZELONIA~**

 **_o0o_**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **: Baekhyun & Chanyeol **

_**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II:**

 **~GRIFFIN~**

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

.

.

.

 _ **Griffin adalah makhluk yang memiliki sayap elang dan empat kaki singa, biasa disebut sebagai burung besar dengan paruh, kepala, leher dan sayap berwujud elang, sementara punggung, empat kaki dan ekor berwujud singa.**_

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat saat ia membuka matanya, adalah sinar cahaya matahari yang terlihat mengintip dari sela-sela dedaunan pohon. Detik itu juga Baekhyun kembali menyipitkan matanya, penglihatannya agak buram karena cahaya silau itu. Ia mengangkat lengannya ke atas wajah. Menoleh kesamping, hendak berguling menyamping karena posisi tidur rasanya tidak begitu enak pada punggungnya.

Namun,

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa dirinya tertarik kebawah oleh grafitasi saat ia berbaring menyamping, terjatuh dari atas pohon yang begitu tinggi. Mata Baekhyun membulat, tekanan udara menampar wajahnya, seperkian detik wajah dan tubuhnya akan tiba di bawah dan menghantam tanah, nyaris saja jika tak ada kedua tangan kekar yang menangkup tubuh mungilnya.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya sendiri yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun di depan dadanya –ala pengantin. "Wow," satu komentar dari Chanyeol dengan nada main-main. Berbeda jauh dengan kondisi jantung Baekhyun yang berpacu cepat karena baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter. Ia masih blank, dengan kedua tangan yang refleks memeluk leher Chanyeol saat tubuhnya jatuh di atas lengan kekar tersebut.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya atau aku harus memandikanmu sekalian agar kau segera sadar?" dan remasan di pantat Baekhyun membuat wajah si mungil memerah dalam sekejap.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU! MESUM!"

PLAAK

Satu tamparan pun menjadi sebuah sapaan pagi indah yang mendarat di pipi pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

"Kejam," Chanyeol memasang wajah paling memelas versi dirinya. Menangkup sisi pipinya yang terdapat bekas telapak tangan lentik berwarna merah, nyaris menyamai rambut merah Chanyeol itu sendiri. Sambil mempoutkan bibir bawahnya dan melirik sang pelaku dengan tatapan menuduh bak korban yang baru saja ditindas oleh psikopat.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus berekspresi apa menanggapi mahkluk merah tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah menangkap tubuhmu tepat waktu," ia mulai protes. "Dasar tikus tidak tahu diri," gumamnya.

Oke, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Kau." Ia menarik nafas sebentar. "Itu salahmu sejak awal karena meletakkanku di atas pohon! Kau pikir aku burung yang bisa terbang? Hah? Dasar bodoh!"

Chanyeol tak terima. "Kau yang bodoh. Coba kau pikirkan kalau kita tidur di bawah pohon, lalu tiba-tiba ada centaur yang lewat, atau ada bangsa lain yang kelaparan dan menangkapmu saat kau tidak sadar. Apa kau masih bisa marah padaku lagi seperti ini? Hah?"

Kini Baekhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya, mencoba mencari solusi lain. "Setidaknya kan kau bisa berjaga-jaga saat aku sedang tertidur."

"Yach. Aku juga mahkluk hidup, dan aku juga butuh tidur. Lagipula, kau pikir dirimu siapa? Tuan putri yang harus aku layani setiap saat, begitu?"

Kalimatnya sungguh berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertohok. Ia sadar, ia baru mengenal sosok bersurai merah itu tidak sampai 24jam, dan ia tidak tahu seluruh watak aslinya. Hanya karena Chanyeol mau menemani perjalannya sejauh ini, bukan berarti dia rela membantu Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak sebaik yang kukira," sindir Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut karena kesal. "Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu berbicara padaku lagi. Agar aku tidak salah paham denganmu."

Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Baiklah. Aku juga tidak ingin berbicara denganmu lagi. Kau bukan lagi tikus yang menarik." Ia berbalik, berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun.

Si mungil mengembungkan pipinya, makin kesal dengan sebutan 'tikus' padanya. Dan makin kesal lagi akan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak ambil masalah atas perintahnya. Baekhyun berbalik, ia juga ingin pergi dari tempat itu dan tak ingin membuat perkara lain dengan si rambut merah tersebut.

Namun baru satu langkah, Baekhyun sadar ada yang tertinggal.

"Dimana ranselku?" gumamnya.

Baekhyun berbalik, memandang punggung Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Hei, dimana ranselku?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol yang berdiri membelakanginya itu, malah bersiul sendiri, sembari melipat kedua lengan di belakang kepala. Tak menggubris.

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol mendengar suaranya yang cukup keras itu. "Hei, aku bertanya padamu. Dimana kau letakkan ranselku?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengayun kecil ke kanan dan ke kiri, sambil bersiul. Tak menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. "Ada tikus yang menyuruhku tidak perlu berbicara dengannya~" senandungnya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun tahu ia sedang disindir.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali melempar batu yang paling besar untuk memukul surai merah itu dari belakang. Tapi ia menahannya. Pertengkaran layaknya kanak-kanak ini mengingatkan Baekhyun pada adiknya, Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua juga sering berdebat seperti ini, dan tidak akan terhenti jika tidak ada yang mengalah lebih dulu di antara mereka. Dan dalam kasus ini, dilihat dari watak pemuda berambut merah itu, sepertinya Chanyeol tak akan mengalah dalam perdebatan pertama mereka kali ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia harus melakukannya. Menjatuhkan segala harga dirinya dan bersiap mengeluarkan 'senjata' andalan yang selalu ampuh jika ia berkelahi dengan Kyungsoo. Dan ia harap, 'senjata' ini juga ampuh untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih berada dalam posisinya. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Baekhyun yang menginjak dedaunan kering di belakangnya. Si merah itu siap menangkis jika saja Baekhyun menyerangnya dari belakang. Tapi yang ia dapatkan malah tarikan lembut pada ujung pakaian bagian belakangnya.

Chanyeol menoleh, agak menunduk, menatap mata Baekhyun yang memelas memandangnya sembari mendongakkan kepala. Bibir cherry yang dipoutkan. Kedipan kedua mata sebanyak tiga kali. Ekspresi persis seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan mainan pada ibunya. Dan nada yang sengaja dinyaringkan. "Dimana ransel-kyyuu~*~" lengkap dengan kedua kaki yang dihentakkan.

Aegyo berhasil dikeluarkan.

Chanyeol kalah telak.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Dengan senyum mengembang –penuh kemenangan, Baekhyun membuka ransel besarnya yang sudah diturunkan oleh Chanyeol dari atas pohon. Sementara si rambut merah itu kini duduk berjongkok di hadapannya, melipat kedua tangan di atas lutut sembari menumpu dagunya pada lipatan tangan tersebut, dan memandang kegiatan Baekhyun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Ia menyerah, tak bisa mengabaikan maupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari si mungil yang baru saja mengeluarkan aegyonya semenit yang lalu..

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Makanan~" riang Baekhyun tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lebarnya.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Kau membawa makanan di tasmu?" ia heran. "Tapi sejak tadi aku tidak mencium bau makanan dari dalam tasmu." Ia meragukannya.

Tak mempedulikan ocehan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeluarkan panci kecil dan dua bungkus kotak persegi dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau ingin memakan benda logam itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat. "Kau pikir aku manusia seperti apa yang bisa memakan benda logam?" kesalnya. "Lebih baik kau diam saja dan lihat apa yang akan aku buat."

Si merah itu pun mengangguk patuh. Menekan rasa penasarannya dengan menanti hal apa yang akan dilakukan si mungil itu di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menggigit jempolnya, setetes darah yang keluar ia torehkan di batang pohon di sampingnya. Membisikkan sebuah mantra, detik berikutnya, cahaya keluar dari ujung jempol yang menempel pada batang pohon tersebut. Saat sahaya putih itu sirna, Baekhyun menarik kembali jempolnya, dan air jernih keluar dari titik di batang pohon yang barru ia sentuh itu seperti air keran yang terus mengalir.

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk segera bertanya, mengeluarkan rasa penasarannya. "Kau bisa menggunakan sihir elemen air?"

Dengan senyum bangga, Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengambil panci dan menampung air jernih dari batang pohon itu secukupnya.

"Tapi, bukannya kemarin sihir pelindung yang kau gunakan itu dari elemen cahaya?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Sibuk membuka dua bungkus kotak persegi yang ia bawa.

"Tunggu, aku masih belum mengerti." Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun, menariknya agar bertatap muka dengannya. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung. "Yang aku tahu, manusia hanya bisa menggunakan satu elemen sihir. Lalu mengapa kau bisa menguasai dua elemen sihir yang berbeda? Cahaya dan air."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia pun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, menahan rasa lapar di perutnya untuk sementara. "Itu karena golongan darah yang kumiliki."

Chanyeol menggeleng bingung. "Aku masih tidak paham."

"Dengar. Kami bangsa manusia memang bisa mempelajari sihir. Tapi, setiap sihir yang kami bentuk harus diciptakan dari darah kami sendiri. Itulah kenapa aku harus menggigit jariku untuk mengeluarkan darah dan mewujudkan sebuah sihir." Baekhyun menunjukkan bekas gigitan dari jempolnya.

"Aku tahu bagian itu. Aku pernah melihat penyihir lain yang melakukan hal sama sepertimu. Tapi bagian tidak kumengerti adalah tentang golongan darah yang baru saja kau sebutkan tadi."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Kau tidak tahu kalau setiap manusia memiliki golongan darah berbeda?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Berbeda apanya? Semua darah manusia sama, berwarna merah. Iya kan?"

"Bukan warnanya, tapi tipe golongan darahnya yang berbeda," ucap Baekhyun membenarkan. "Ada golongan darah A, B, AB, dan O. Golongan darah yang dimiliki manusia ini yang menentukan berapa elemen sihir yang bisa mereka ciptakan. Untuk golongan darah A dan B, mereka hanya bisa menguasai 1 elemen sihir saja. Kalau golongan darah AB, ia bisa menguasai 2 elemen sihir sekaligus."

"Jadi kau termasuk golongan darah AB?" tebak Chanyeol langsung memotong.

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia menunjuk dadanya sambil berucap. "Aku tipe golongan darah O, yang bisa menggunakan semua elemen sihir tanpa batas." Ia tersenyum bangga. "Itulah kelebihanku."

Chanyeol terkesan. "Jadi diantara semua penyihir, kau adalah yang terhebat?"

Senyuman Baekhyun perlahan memudar. "Tidak juga. Kemampuan seorang penyihir bukan hanya diukur dari golongan darahnya. Tapi seberapa banyak sihir yang sudah ia pelajari dan dapat dikuasai." Bibir Baekhyun sedikit mengerucut. "Meski bisa, tapi saat ini aku hanya baru menguasai dua elemen sihir saja."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menggunakan semua elemen sihir jika kau sudah mempelajarinya, bukan?" Chanyeol mencoba menghibur.

Si mungil mengangguk pelan. "Ah sudahlah. Aku lapar. Aku ingin segera memasak makananku." Baekhyun kembali fokus pada kegiatannya. "Oh iya, bisa kau carikan kayu bakar untukku?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol membeo dengan dahi berkerut.

Baakhyun menoleh, menatapnya dengan mata polos khas anak anjing. Kedipan kedua mata tiga kali, dan bibir mengerucut. "Kayuuww~ bakaaar~"

Chanyeol tegang. "Oke - oke. Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu!" ia panik sekaligus kesal secara bersamaan. Sembari menggerutu tidak jelas, si merah itu pergi dengan melompat tinggi ke batang pohon yang lain.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum kejam. Kini ia tahu cara efektif untuk membuat si merah itu menurutinya.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan beberapa potongan kayu kering yang ia dapatkan di tanah. Dahinya berkerut melihat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam ranselnya.

"Kali ini apa yang kau cari?"

"Korek api."

"Korek apa?" Chanyeol makin bingung. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan manusia berperawakan mungil di hadapannya ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Sepertinya korek apiku ketinggalan." Ia cemberut. "Tahu begini seharusnya aku juga mempelajari sihir elemen api."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan korek... korek apapun itu namanya."

"Tentu saja untuk membuat api." Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Ia lalu memungut dua ranting kayu terdekat. "Baiklah, mari kita coba dengan cara lama." Ia meletakkan salah satu ranting di atas tanah, dan satunya lagi ia gemgam, lalu memutar dan menggesekkan kedua ranting tersebut.

Chanyeol menatapnya aneh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat api."

"Dengan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

"Jangan meledekku! Aku pernah melihat cara ini berhasil dibuku!" kesal Baekhyun. Ia berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol. "Tck. Ayo, muncullah apinya~" gumamnya sambil terus menggesekkan kedua ranting kayu tersebut.

Chanyeol mendengus geli. Mencoba dengan baik menahan tawanya.

Ada suara percikan api. Tapi itu bukan dari ranting kayu yang Baekhyun gesekkan. Si mungil menyerngit bingung. Ia melihat asap dan bau terbakar dari arah belakang. Saat ia berbalik, ia mendapati tumpukan kayu bakar itu sudah membentuk sebuah kobaran api kecil.

Mata Baekhyun membulat lucu. "Bagaimana bisa?" ia menatap Chanyeol yang berada di seberang kobaran api tersebut.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mengangkat dua ranting kayu. "Aku melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Tapi sepertinya apiku lebih cepat menyala dari punya."

Baekhyun memikiringkan kepala. "Benarkah? Secepat itu?" ia meragukannya.

Kruuung~

Suara jeritan perut Baekhyun menyahut. Si mungil itu pun tersenyum canggug, malu. "Sebaiknya aku cepat memasak."

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan panci air dan dua bungkus persegi yang ia bawa. Chanyeol duduk mengamati dan menunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, api telah dipadamkan. Diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk bersila, ada satu panci kecil dengan uap air dan bau rempah yang keluar dari dalam panci. Chanyeol mengintip isinya, lalu mengernyit.

"Apa–"

"Sssht!" Baekhyun mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Ia mengambil sumpit. Mengaduk isi panci, lalu mengambil beberapa helai mie dari dalam panci. Meniupnya, lalu menyedotnya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Baekhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi kenikmatan. Chanyeol menelan ludah. "Ini, sekarang giliranmu."

Chanyeol menatap sumpit yang disodorkan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa menggunakan lidi itu," ucapnya skeptis.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Lalu kau akan menggunakan apa?'

"Tangan." Chanyeol sudah siap memasukkan tangannya ke dalam panci.

"Hei-hei-hei!" Baekhyun menampar tangan si merah dengan panik. "Apa kau gila? Itu panas bodoh!" gertaknya. "Biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu." Baekhyun menggunakan sumpitnya untuk menarik helaian mie. Meniupnya sebentar, lalu menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. Menyuapinya.

Awalnya ragu. Namun akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulut, melahap mie tersebut. Beberapa detik setelah mengunyah dan menelan. Mata Chanyeol berbinar. "Aku tidak tahu kalau daging ulat panjang bisa seenak ini."

Baekhyun memasang wajah aneh. "Ini bukan ulat! Ini namanya Ramyeon."

"Apa?" nama asing itu membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Ini ramyeon, makanan instan yang biasa kami makan."

Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Yang ia tahu, helain panjang warna kuning dengan kuah merah kekuningan adalah makanan manusia yang enak. Ia menjilat bibirnya melihat bibir Baekhyun mengerucut menghisap helaian mie tersebut. "Aku mau lagi, aaa~" Chanyeol memajukan wajah dan membuka mulutnya.

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak. Ia mengerjap sebentar. Lalu terkekeh geli. "Baiklah, aku akan bergantian makan dan menyuapi bayi besar sepertimu~"

Chanyeol pun melahap suapan dari Baekhyun. "Setelah makan, kau juga akan memberikan bayi besar ini susu bukan?"

Si mungil mengernyit bingung. Ia menatap arah pandang Chanyeol yang tertuju pada dadanya sambil bersiul jenaka. Mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol, wajah Baekhyun memerah seiring dengan tangannya yang memegang sumpit terkepal, bergerak menjitak si kepala merah dengan kesal.

Bletak!

"Auw!"

"Aku tidak punya hal yang begituan, mesum bodoh!"

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba direm–"

"Bicara sedikit lagi aku akan mengutukmu dengan sihirku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Tapi Chanyeol malah nyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Perjalanan keduanya berlanjut setelah mengisi perut mereka. Sama seperti sebelumnya, si mungil –yang membawa tas ranselnya– berada di punggung si merah –yang melompati batang-batang pohon dengan kecepatannya–. Kali ini kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah bersiap mencekek atau mencakar wajah Chanyeol jika saja si merah itu kembali berbuat macam-macam dengan pantatnya di belakang.

Tak lama, saat matahari tepat berada di atas kepala mereka –siang hari, mereka telah sampai di bukit tinggi pinggir kota. Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun, membiarkan si mungil itu mengamati pemandangan kota dari atas bukit itu.

Baekhyun tercengang, ia melihat sekeliling. Ingatannya tiba-tiba berputar saat ia masih kecil. Lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat ia berusia tujuh tahun. Tanah yang ia pajak kini, dulu adalah aspal trotoar tempat kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari bersama sang adik, Kyungsoo. Bermain kejar-kejaran dengan sang ibunda.

Mata Baekhyun menoleh ke samping. Tanah lapang yang ditumbuhin rerumputan hijau itu, dulu terdapat menara besar tinggi yang membuat Baekhyun kecil berbinar mendongak memandang menara yang bernama namsan. Menara terkenal di negaranya yang damai dulu.

Baekhyun melihat pemandangan ke bawah bukit. Daratan rendah di bawah sana, dulu terlihat layaknya pemandangan kota indah dengan gedung-gedung tinggi dan jalanan tol yang melingkar, serta keramaian dari kesibukan orang-orang dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kini, tempat itu lebih terlihat seperti desa kecil yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi dari hutan. Dan deretan rumah-rumah kayu dengan tumpukan jerami sebagai atapnya.

Semuanya berubah drastis setelah lima belas tahun berlalu sejak tempat ini dikuasai oleh makhluk langit.

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun tersentak saat lengannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Saat itu pula ia sadar, barusan tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni bukit.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi ke kota dengan penampilan seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. "Memang kenapa dengan penampilanku?"

Chanyeol berdecak, gemas. "Pakaian berlapis, jubah dan ransel besar. Sekali lihat saja, semua mahkluk tahu kalau kau adalah bangsa manusia."

Bibir si mungil mengerucut. "Lalu aku harus berpenampilan seperti apa? Sepertimu?" ia melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Blasser tanpa lengan yang tidak kancing, celana panjang yang robek dibeberapa bagian. Tubuh Baekhyun merinding. "Tidak mau. Itu dingin sekali!" protesnya. Cahaya matahari memang terlihat terang. Seolah sedang musim panas. Tapi hawa dingin yang dirasakan Baekhyun jauh berbeda. Seperti berada di bulan desember musim dingin dimana salju turun diana-mana. Tempat yang sudah menjadi wilayah kekuasaan mahkluk langit ini benar-benar terasa berbeda.

"Kau tetap ingin pergi ke kota atau tidak?" Chanyeol menunjuk kota di bawah bukit sambil menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan dengan hawa dinginnya..." lagi-lagi bibir itu mengerucut. Chanyeol tidak tahu si mungil itu sengaja atau memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya seperti itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kau beruntung aku ada di sini."

"Hah?"

Sebuah senyuman tipis miring terbentuk dari pemuda bersurai merah itu, membentuk satu dimple di sisi pipi kirinya. "Percaya saja padaku, oke?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk menolak tawaran dari pemuda tampan itu.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Tas ransel, jubah, pakaian-pakain tebal, bahkan sepatu boots Baekhyun telah disimpan di atas pohon oleh Chanyeol. Kini, dengan kaos tipis warna putih lengan pendek, celana pendek sebatas lutut warna hitam, dan bertelanjang kaki, tepat seperti cara berpakaian yang biasa ia gunakan saat tidur di rumah. Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya yang terus bergetar kecil, mengigil. "Sekarang apa?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang baru saja melompat turun dari atas pohon.

Chanyeol nyengir geli. Ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya di depan Baekhyun. "Pegang tanganku."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia menatap uluran tangan itu, dan wajah Chanyeol secara bergantian. "Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku bukan?"

"Kau percaya padaku atau tidak?"

"Sshh.." Baekhyun mendesah, antara kesal dan kedinginan. "Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa percaya padamu. Aku hanya tidak punya pilihan lain saat ini." Andai ia sudah mempelajari sihir elemen api sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak akan menggapai uluran tangan Chanyeol seperti ini.

Saat jemari lentik itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, telapak tangan yang lebih besar itu bergerak menggenggam lembut tangan letik si mungil. Kehangatan itu tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari ujung jarinya hingga menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Seolah menyelimuti seluruh kulit tubuhnya dengan lapisan kasat mata yang terasa begitu hangat, seperti berada di pinggir pembakaran tumpukan kayu.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Hangatnya~" kedua tangannya refleks menggengam telapak tangan Chanyeol dengan erat. Dengan senyuman sumringah, layaknya anak kecil yang barusan mendapatkan mainan favoritnya, Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Tapi detik itu pula ia terpaku saat tatapan Chanyeol juga tertuju padanya. Tatapan diam yang berbeda dari tatapan jenaka seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba gugup. Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, si mungil itu melepas genggaman tangannya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menggenggam tangan–" namun di detik itu pula Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Seolah ada bongkahan es batu yang menyiramnya dari atas kepala.

"Tikus bodoh." Chanyeol menarik tangan letik Baekhyun, membawanya kembali dalam genggamannya yang terlihat begitu serasi dengan tangan besarnya. "Jangan dilepas jika kau ingin merasa tetap hangat."

Entah kenapa pipi Baekhyun terasa paling hangat di antara kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. "Jadi maksudmu... kita harus berpegangan–" Baekhyun menatap tautan tangan mereka. "–tangan seperti ini terus?"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" jawaban lugas Chanyeol malah membuat Baekhyun malu sendiri dengan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di dadanya.

"Tidak." Ia memalingkan muka. "Tidak ada yang salah."

Hanya saja terasa aneh. Karena selama 22 tahun Baekhyun hidup, ini pertama kalinya dia akan menggenggam tangan orang selain keluarganya dengan begitu lama.

"Ayo, kita turun ke kota."

"Mm," Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dengan tautan tangan yang terasa begitu hangat.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun merapatkan dirinya ke sisi tubuh Chanyeol sejak mereka melewati gerbang batas kota. Berbagai macam makhluk yang berjalan kaki di sekitarnya tidak terlihat seperti manusia biasa, tentu saja. Dan meski Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali membaca buku ayahnya tentang bangsa-bangsa makhluk langit, ia masih merasa aneh dan sedikit takut dengan wujud nyata mereka.

Ada yang berbadan besar. Ada yang memiliki tanduk seperti kambing, banteng. Ada yang berekor. Ada yang berkaki sisik. Bahkan ada yang seperti ular besar yang merayap di sepanjang jalan, namun wajah dan tangannya berwujud seperti wanita dewasa. Dan bentuk setengah manusia setengah hewan lainnya.

"Bersikap biasa saja, atau mereka akan mencurigaimu," bisik Chanyeol di sisinya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah sambil mengangguk. Selain makhluk-makhluk tersebut, ada juga beberapa yang berwujud seperti manusia normal, hanya saja pakaian yang mereka gunakan tidak jauh beda dengan pakaian Chanyeol. Berpakaian tipis, terbuka, dan sekucupnya. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hawa dingin dari wilayah Zelonia. Kini Baekhyun paham dengan perintah Chanyeol sebelumnya untuk tidak memakai jubah tebalnya.

Sejak awal, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sepakat. Tujuan mereka ke kota ini hanya untuk mengunjungi markas para centaur yang diketahui menahan banyak manusia dan menjualnya. Hanya di tempat itu Bekhyun bisa menemukan sebangsanya, dan jika beruntung ia akan menemukan ayahnya yang sudah hilang selama lima tahun.

"Kita sampai." Chanyeol berhenti. Mereka berdua menatap gedung tinggi tingkat tiga di hadapan mereka. Berbeda dengan deretan rumah kayu dan atap jerami sebelumnya. Gedung bertingkat ini terlihat dibuat dari tanah liat raksasa yang begitu kokoh, dengan deretan jendela persegi kecil sebagai ventilasi udaranya.

"Ini.. markas para centaur?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Di lantai satu, tempat centaur dan pembeli melakukan transaksi jual beli. Di lantai dua tempat para centaur tinggal dan berkumpul. Dan di lantai tiga, tempat hasil buruan mereka di tahan."

"Kau tahu banyak."

"Tentu saja, aku pernah ke sini."

Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?" berbagai prasangka buruk seperti Chanyeol yang ingin membudaki manusia atau memakan mereka berkeliaran di pikiran si mungil itu.

"Aku tidak pernah membeli apapun," jawab Chanyeol seolah mengerti prasangka Baekhyun. "Hanya senang melihat-lihat kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik."

Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung dengan pribadi Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Apa dia sungguh baik atau tidak. Sejauh ini Chanyeol memang sudah membantunya. Tapi selama itu pula Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia percaya 100 persen pada pemuda berambut merah yang baru ia kenal itu.

"Ayo," ia menarik tangan Baekhyun, memasuki gedung markas centaur tersebut.

Hal pertama yang menyambutnya saat memasuki pintu gedung –pintunya terbuat dari kulit hewan mamalia (mungkin kulit beruang) yang bergantung dari atas– adalah centaur wanita berambut pirang sepunggung yang berdiri di balik meja tanah liat yang tingginya sedada orang dewasa. Seperti kebanyakan makhluk lain yang Baekhyun liat sebelumnya, centaur wanita itu tidak menggunakan pakaian apapun dan hanya lilitan perban yang menutupi bagian payudaranya.

Centaur wanita itu terlihat sibuk menggoreskan tinta pena yang terbuat dari bulu ayam di atas lembaran perkamen. Hingga ia terhenti saat menyadari ada yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita itu mendongak. "Oh," ucapnya saat melihat wajah Chanyeol. "Kau rupanya."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut. Mereka sudah saling kenal?

Chanyeol nyengir. "Rindu padaku?"

Wajah sengit yang dikeluarkan centaur wanita itu sama dengan ekspresi Baekhyun saat itu yang tiba-tiba merasa mual sendiri. "Cih. Cepat pergi kalau kau tidak pernah berniat membeli apapun di tempat ini," ketusnya.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Adikku bahkan belum melihat apapun."

"Adik?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah sampingnya. "Hm, adik." Angguknya. Centaur wanita itu mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, baru menyadari ada 'anak kecil' lain yang dibawa pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Dia adikmu?" ada nada ragu dalam suaranya. "Rambutnya tidak berwarna merah."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau semua rambut keluargaku berwarna merah."

Baekhyun diam saja saat mata centaur wanita itu meniliknya. Ia tidak mau mengatakan apapun dan mengikuti rencana Chanyeol.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Chanyeol dua." Itu Chanyeol yang menjawab.

Kening centaur wanita itu berkerut. "Chanyeol dua?"

"Ya, itu namanya." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku Chanyeol, dia Chanyeol dua. Ayahku bernama Chanyeol minus satu, dan ibuku bernama Chanyeol zero. Semua keluargaku bernama Chanyeol." Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah si rambut merah.

Centaur wanita menatapnya aneh. "Lalu, jika kau memiliki keturunan, namanya akan menjadi Chanyeol tiga?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Tukimin."

Hening.

Centaur wanita itu memasang wajah dongkol. Ia lalu menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari hadapanku."

"Tapi adikku belum sempat melihat-lihat hasil buruan kalian. Dia sedang mencari peliharaan baru."

Diam-diam Baekhyun merasa miris saat manusia sebangsanya bisa dijadikan peliharaan begitu saja bagi mereka.

"Aku membiarkanmu kali ini, karena kau memiliki adik yang manis." Centaur wanita itu lalu bersiul, memanggil temannya. Centaur pria berambut pirang lainnya keluar dari lorong sebelah. "Antar mereka ke lantai tiga untuk melihat-lihat," pintanya. "Oh ya," ia menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin ada laporan kalau salah satu kelompok pemburu kami kehilangan targetnya, dan mengatakan ada laki-laki berambut merah yang mencuri buruan mereka. Itu bukan kau, iya kan?"

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba menegang. Tapi Chanyeol malah terkekeh. "Oh ayolah. Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin terlibat dalam hal-hal merepotkan yang melibatkan kalian. Dan di dunia ini bukan aku saja yang berambut merah."

"Hm, kau benar." Ia mengangguk. Lalu kembali fokus dengan catatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun pergi mengikuti isarat centaur pria untuk menuju lantai tiga melewati tangga yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

Mereka sempat melewati lantai dua yang terlihat ramai oleh gerombolan para centaur yang sibuk berbincang. Baekhyun sekali lagi merapatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Khawatir kalau saja ada salah satu centaur yang pernah bertemu dengannya kemarin.

Sampai di lantai tiga. Mereka memasuki lorong selebar tiga meter, dengan dinding tebal gelap yang mengapit di kedua sisi. Hawa panas langsung terasa menyerang kulit.

"Di sini agak panas," bisik Baekhyun yang cukup terdengar oleh centaur di depan mereka.

"Hawa di sini sengaja disesuaikan untuk para manusia tahanan kami agar mereka tidak cepat mati."

Baekhyun berpikir untuk melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol. Benar saja, ia tidak merasakan hawa dingin seperti di luar sana.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti merasakan Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya. "Kau tetap harus memegang tanganku agar kau tidak kehilangan kakakmu ini, adik manis," celetuk Chanyeol.

"Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memiliki kakak mesum sepertimu," bisik Baekhyun dengan nada ketus, lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Tanpa tahu si merah itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ingin manusia yang seperti apa?" tanya centaur yang memimpin mereka. "Wanita, pria, dewasa, atau anak-anak?"

Baekhyun tercengang. "Anak-anak?"

"Ya, kami punya semuanya." Centaur itu tersenyum bangga. "Silahkan dilihat-lihat."

Mereka berbelok. Kini di kedua sisi lorong terdapat bilik-bilik berukuran 3x2 yang berjejer lengkap dengan pagar jeruji besar sebagai kurungan bilik-bilik tersebut. Tiap bilik ada seorang manusia dengan pakaian lusuh yang meringkuk di sisi dinding, tampak putus asa. Seperti kata centaur tadi, ada berbagai macam usia dan gendernya. Baekhyun tercengang di tempatnya.

"Hanya cari ayahmu," bisikan Chanyeol di telinganya menyadarkan Baekhyun. Meski agak ragu, si mungil itu pun mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Ada 52 tahanan. Baekhyun sudah melihat semuanya. Namun tak ada ayahnya di antara para tahanan centaur tersebut.

Centaur yang mengantar mereka menghela nafas. "Tidak ada manusia yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Ia sama kecewanya karena tidak menemukan ayahnya di antara mereka.

"Kalau bukan manusia, apa kau mau?" tanya centaur itu. "Kami punya satu tahanan yang bukan dari bangsa manusia."

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Adikku hanya mau yang manusia."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali." Centaur itu berbalik, hendak menuju tangga keluar. Diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sepanjang perjalan menelusuri kembali bilik-bilik tahanan itu, selama itu pula perasaan Baekhyun tak enak. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja," bisiknya yang hanya terdengar oleh Chanyeol di sampingnya. Ia mendongak ke samping, menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka."

Chanyeol melotot. "Jangan bicara sembarangan," balasnya berbisik. Ia melirik sekilas centaur yang masih berjalan menjauh tanpa sadar kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah berhenti di belakangnya. "Kita tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli mereka semua."

"Siapa bilang kita akan membelinya." Mata Baekhyun berkilat penuh ketekadtan. "Kita akan membebaskan mereka."

Chanyeol berdecak, gemas sekaligus kesal. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, tikus," ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Aku membantumu sejauh ini sebagai balasan karena kau sudah memberikan makanan enak padaku. Tapi tidak untuk membebaskan para tahanan di sini dan menjadi musuh besar para centaur. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau terlibat dalam hal-hal yang merepotkan."

"Tapi aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka semua."

"Kau pikir dirimu pahlawan!" Chanyeol menahan suaranya agar tidak mengeras. "Ingat tujuan awalmu. Hanya mencari ayahmu. Jika dia tidak ada di sini, maka kau bisa mencarinya di tempat lain. Mengerti?" Chanyeol baru saja berbalik, tapi suara Baekhyun di belakangnya kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Menatap mata Baekhyun yang bersinar penuh akan tekadnya.

"Mereka adalah manusia sepertiku. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya."

Mata Chanyeol melebar saat Baekhyun menggigit ibu jarinya. Si mungil itu mengatupkan kedua tangan hingga sebuah cahaya kuning bersinar di antaranya. Centaur di depan yang merasakan ada cahaya dari belakangnya, menoleh. Tepat di saat sebuah bola cahaya terbang menghantam wajahnya. Begitu keras hingga badan centaur itu ikut terpental tiga meter kebelakang. Langsung tak sadarkan diri di tempat.

Orang-orang yang berada di balik bilik di sekitar mereka, berdiri. Terkejut dan terpana dengan aksi sihir tersebut.

Tanpa ingin membuat waktu. Baekhyun membuat sihirnya lagi, kini ia tembakkan bola-bola kecil cahaya menuju kunci gembok di tiap-tiap pintu jeruji bilik di sekeliling mereka. Pintu jeruji itu terbuka begitu saja. Tapi orang-orang di dalamnya masih terdiam di tempat.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?" heran Baekhyun. "Cepat keluar!"

Salah satu di antara manusia tahanan itu menggeleng. Seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan. "Kami tidak ingin keluar."

Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih heran lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Percuma saja. Kami tahu di bawah masih banyak para centaur. Apalagi diluar sana banyak mahkluk langit yang berkeliaran. Membuka jeruji kami bukan berarti kami bebas sepenuhnya dari mereka semua. Kami juga tidak bisa melawan sepenuhnya karena kami belum mepelajari sihir sama sekali." Ada nada keputusasaan dari kalimat itu yang membuat Baekhyun makin miris.

Si mungil itu menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri santai di sampingnya, terlihat sedang bersandar pada salah satu pagar jeruji tersebut. "Apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau tahu aku tidak mau membantumu dalam hal ini."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Ia menggigit jarinya lagi, mengeluarkan banyak darah untuk membuat sihir yang lebih besar lagi. Baekhyun menggambar lingkaran dengan diameter satu meter menggunakan darahnya di atas lantai yang ia pijak. Lagu menggambar segi enam dalam lingkaran tersebut. Ia berdiri di luar lingkaran. Mengatupkan tangan sambil membaca sederet kalimat mantra. Hingga cahaya keluar dari kedua tangannya. Baekhyun mengarahkan cahaya di tangannya ke arah depan. Tepat di atas pola segi enam lingkaran yang ia buat, muncul lubang cahaya di antara udara kosong itu. Lubang cahaya kuning keemasan itu semakin besar membentuk elips berdiri yang cukup untuk dilewati orang dewasa.

Sihir Baekhyun pun selesai. Ia menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang masih berdiri di dalam bilik jeruji. "Aku sudah membuatkan portal menuju wilayah kita, buat kalian. Portal ini sudah terhubung dekat rumahku, kalian akan aman di sana."

Wajah para tahanan itu berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Anggukan dari Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan mereka. "Cepatlah, portal ini hanya bertahan selama lima menit." Detik itu pula mereka keluar dan berlari menuju portal cahaya buatan Baekhyun. Si mungil itu kembali berjalan dan mengeluarkan sihir tembakan cahayanya pada deretan jeruji yang belum ia bebaskan. Mengarahkan mereka semua untuk segera berlari menuju portal sebelum menghilang. Tak ada Chanyeol di sisinya, dan Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk peduli pada makhluk merah itu untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun berlari di antara lorong-lorong bilik jeruji setelah membebaskan ke 52 tahanan para centaur. "Apa-apaan ini?!" sahutan suara lain membuat Baekhyun berhenti. Ia menoleh, mendapati dua centaur baru saja keluar dari sebuah lorong di sebelah kirinya. Centaur itu terkejut melihat pagar jeruji bilik mereka semua terbuka dengan para tahanan yang menghilang. "Kau," ia mengeram. Namun dua centaur itu kalah cepat dengan Baekhyun yang sudah melemparkan dua bola cahaya yang menghantam wajah mereka. Membuat kedua centaur itu terpental dan tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Untungnya mereka hanya ada dua." Baru saja ia ingin berbalik pergi, tapi ada suatu firasat yang seakan menahannya. Ia menoleh ke arah lorong tempat 2 centaur tadi keluar. Seingat Baekhyun, ia tadi belum pernah melewati lorong itu sama sekali. Si mungil itu pun berjalan memasuki lorong tersebut.

Saat melihat ada jeruji besi di ujung lorong, Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju ke sana. Ia meluncurkan satu tembakan cahaya ke arah kunci pagar jeruji. Di dalamnya ada seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat yang duduk bersimpuh dengan rantai besi yang melilit seluruh badannya. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu mendongak saat mendengar pagar jerujinya di buka. Ia menatap datar ke arah si mungil yang berdiri diam di hadapannya.

Ada berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Baekhyun saat itu, melihat kondisi pemuda berambut coklat itu yang cara penahanannya berbeda dari tahanan-tahanan lain. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, tapi ia juga tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya. Saat ini yang lebih penting dalam pikiran Baekhyun adalah membebaskan semua tahanan di sini.

Baekhyun menggoreskan darah dari ibu jarinya pada rantai yang melilit tahanan itu. Merapalkan mantra sambil memegang rantai tersebut. Detik berikutnya, rantai besi itu berubah wujud menjadi air yang langsung merembes jatuh membasahi pakaian tahanan dan menggenang di atas lantai beton tempat mereka berpijak.

Mata Sehun –tahanan itu– melebar terkejut. "Kau penyihir?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau bisa berdiri kan-auw!" si mungil itu terkejut saat Sehun langsung mencengkram lengannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang penyihir di tempat ini? Dan apa tujuanmu membebaskanku?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti kenapa hal seperti itu perlu dipertanyakan. "Aku... hanya ingin membebaskanmu."

Kening Sehun ikut berkerut bingung. Ada hal aneh yang terjadi di sini.

"Kita tidak punya waktu. Portalku sebentar lagi akan menghilang." Baekhyun melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman tahanan itu. "Ayo, cepat keluar dari sini." Si mungil itu berlari keluar lebih dulu, menuju tempat dimana ia membuat portalnya.

Saat ia hampir sampai, ia melihat portalnya sudah mulai mengerut mengecil. Hingga sampai ke titik dimana portal cahaya itu menghilang di antara udara kosong, seiring dengan hilangnya pola lingkaran segi enam di atas lantai. Ia kehabisan waktu.

Di waktu yang sama, Baekhyun bisa mendengar langkah kaki kuda centaur yang muncul dari arah tangga. Sepertinya keributan yang ia buat telah diketahui. Seketika Baekhyun panik.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia menghentakkan kedua kakinya dengan gelisah.

"Cepat buat portalmu lagi!"

Baekhyun tersentak, mendapati Chanyeol baru saja melompat –entah dari mana– dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat buat portalmu."

"Tidak bisa. Portal itu hanya bisa kugunakan satu kali." Melihat Chanyeol mengeryit bingung, Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, intinya aku tidak bisa membuat portal lagi untuk saat ini, pikirkan cara lain. Misalkan saja, kau bisa menghajar mereka dengan tendanganmu seperti waktu di hutan kemarin."

Chanyeol melotot. "Apa kau lupa? Kita berada di markas centaur. Ada ribuan centaur berkumpul di lantai dua. Dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak mau terlibat dalam hal meropatkan seperti itu."

"Tapi kau sudah terlibat, bodoh!"

"Karena itu aku tidak mau lebih jauh terlibat lagi, tikus bodoh!"

"Berhenti memanggilku tikus–"

"Kita bisa lari ke atap." Suara Sehun memotong perdebatan kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Baru menyadari kehadiran pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. "Di ujung lorong sana, ada tangga menuju atap bangunan ini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk lorong di belakangnya dengan wajah datar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, tampak berpikir. Suara gemuruh kaki kuda para centaur makin mendekat dari arah lorong satunya. Tinggal berapa detik para centaur itu akan mendapati mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menarik nafas. "LARIII!" seru keduanya secara bersamaan. Bertiga dengan Sehun, mereka berlari ke arah lorong lain menuju tangga yang membawa mereka ke atap bangunan markas centaur tersebut.

Chanyeol paling depan, Baekhyun di belakangnya, dan Sehun yang paling akhir. Terus berlari menuju tangga.

Mereka bertiga pun sampai di atas atap bangunan tersebut. Baekhyun berlari ke sisi atap, melihat ke arah bawah bangunan. Tentu saja terlalu tinggi untuk melompat ke bawah. Ia berbalik menghadap dua pemuda tinggi lainnya. "Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya bisa menggendongmu dan melompat turun melarikan diri," usul Chanyeol.

"Dan membiarkan dia sendiri di sini?" protes Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"Bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya bisa membawa satu orang. Kau mau aku membawa orang itu," kali ini Chanyeol yang menunjuk Sehun. "Lalu meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini, begitu?"

"Tidak! Jangan berani tinggalkan aku!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki kesal. Chanyeol malah menyeringai.

"Hoo~ tenang saja, adik manis. Kakakmu ini mana tega meninggalkanmu~" senandung Chanyeol sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Baekhyun memerah, kesal dan malu telah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Angin yang berhembus kencang, mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serempak menoleh ke arah Sehun, tempat hembusan angin itu tertuju.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu sedang merengtangkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Udara dan angin di sekitarnya berputar, perlahan membentuk sebuah pusaran angin yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan menutupinya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menutup pandangan mereka dengan lengan karena kencangnya angin dan debu yang berhembus secara tiba-tiba itu.

Pusaran angin itu makin besar, dan mulai menghilang, seiring dengan bunyi kepakan dari dalam pusat pusaran angin. Saat pusaran angin itu berhenti, debu-debuh yang bertebaran menutup pemandangan pun mulai menghilang. Tempat di mana beberapa detik lalu Sehun berdiri, kini terdapat seekor hewan besar berkaki empat dan bersayap elang raksasa.

Itu Griffin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaku.

"Dia berubah?" bisik Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Chanyeol di sampingnya mengangguk. "Ternyata dia bangsa griffin."

Suara gemuruh kaki kuda centaur terdengar keras dari tangga bawah. Griffin di hadapan mereka memekik seperti elang, matanya melirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Memberikan isyarat.

Chanyeol yang segera menangkap isyarat itu langsung bergerak. Ia meraih pinggang Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat si mungil itu, melompat bersama ke punggung sang griffin. Tepat di saat para centaur sampai ke atap, sayap griffin mengepak, melompat terbang dengan cepat meninggalkan atap bangunan markas centaur.

Di atas punggung griffin yang terbang di langit, Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti menyeringai lebar. "Ini menyenangkan~" serunya sambil tertawa. Berbanding terbalik dengan sosok mungil yang duduk di depannya.

Baekhyun diam, dengan wajah merona. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang dengan anehnya, melihat kedua tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang, merasakan kehangatan dari dada si pemuda tinggi berambut merah yang menempel pada punggungnya.

Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **_o0o_**

 **~ZELONIA~**

 **_o0o_**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Sayaka Dini~**_

 _ **[**_ _ **16**_ _ **JUNI 2016]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Ini adalah... fanfic yang benar-benar menguras otakku sejauh ini. Padahal Cuma fantasy, tapi ternyata buatnya yang segampang aya kira (pusing). Gak tahu ini apa saya sanggup melanjutkan atau tidak.

Kalau yang kemarin update spesial untuk ultah CIC, sekarang updatenya spesial untuk 'kembaran' saya. Fufufufu~~ 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YU~ (author flameshine)**

 _ **Moga kecantikanmu makin nambah~ moga rejekimu lancar~ moga sehat selalu~ moga berkah selalu menyertai kegiatanmu~ moga umurmu makin panjang~ moga urusanmu dipermudah~ moga segala keinginan segera tercapai~ moga cepat dipertemukan dengan jodoh~ dan moga cepat dapat momongan~**_

Eh, doa yang terakhir khusus untuk saya sendiri deh, kekekekekek~

Aduhhh, gimana yah? Senang bisa update ini, senang bisa lanjutin ff ini, senang bisa kembali, senang baca review kalian, senang dapat fav dan follower juga... tapi...

Sedih juga ngeliat banyak yang ngefav tapi gak muncul di review. Kenapa? Apa fanfic ini begitu membosankan sampai malas untuk meninggalkan review? Apa begitu susahnya untuk sekedar menghibur saya yang sudah jungkir balik mengeluarkan cerita saya di sini? Hm? Kenapa? (nangis sesegukan)

Jujur-jujuran saja, salah satu yang mendorong kita (para author) untuk melanjutkan fanfic kami adalah membaca review-review lucu dari para reader. Percayalah, Cuma itu dorongan paling besar kami untuk terus rela memberikan cerita di dunia maya ini. #eaaaaaa

So, review ya... #puppy eyes

Btw, untuk chap depan agak ragu nentuin couple selain chanbaek... bantu sy ya~ kasi saran untuk pilih pairing **HunBaek** ato **KaiHun**? *kedip manis

#Thankyou

P.S.: makasih buat kak Dee yg mau bantuin update ini selagi sy pulkam k Makassar~ ~


	4. Chapter III : PENYIHIR & RAVEN

Griffin yang terbang dari atas atap gedung centaur itu, akhirnya mendarat di atas bukit pinggir kota. Tempat dimana Chanyeol menyembunyikan jubah dan ransel besar milik Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Chanyeol melompat turun lebih dulu dari punggung griffin. Ia lalu merentangkan tangan ke atas, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk melompat dan ia akan menangkapnya. Si mungil tak punya pilihan lain selain melompat ke dalam pelukan si merah.

Yah, dan seperti kebiasaannya. Begitu Baekhyun mendarat di pelukannya, tangan Chanyeol dengan 'tangkas' langsung menangkap dua 'bongkahan' pantat Baekhyun. Meremasnya.

"AAKHHH!" tapi Chanyeol yang menjerit duluan, karena kedua tangan Baekhyun juga dengan cepat menarik helaian rambut si merah. Terus menarik rambut merah itu dengan kejam sampai pemuda itu melepaskan remasan di pantatnya.

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Sementara si mungil melipat tangan di depan dada seraya membuang muka jutek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Sayaka Dini**

 _ **Present**_

 **~ZELONIA~**

 **_o0o_**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **: Baekhyun & Chanyeol **

_**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter III:**

 **~PENYIHIR~**

 **~RAVEN~**

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

.

.

.

 _ **Penyihir adalah manusia yang ahli dalam hal melakukan sihir dengan mengorbakan darahnya sebagai persembahan untuk menciptakan sebuah sihir dari kehampaan.**_

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

 _ **Raven digambarkan sebagai seorang manusia yang mempunyai sepasang sayap hitam besar layaknyai gagak.**_

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan. Ia menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang naik ke atas pohon untuk mengambil pakaian berlapis, jubah, serta ranselnya. Rasanya begitu lama sampai Baekhyun merasa dirinya dibekukan di kutub selatan tanpa baju tebal apapun.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" ia berteriak dari bawah pohon.

"Jika aku lebih cepat apa kau akan membiarkan aku mengusap pantatmu?"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol dari atas. Itu benar-benar terdengar menyebalkan. Diantara kekesalannya, Baekhyun baru ingat dengan kehadiran orang lain selain mereka. Pemuda berkulit putih pucah berbangsa griffin yang ia selamatkan. Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menoleh untuk melihatnya, sebuah pusaran angin tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya.

Saat itu Chanyeol baru saja melompat turun dari atas pohon. Awalnya ia menyeringai jahil untuk menyapa Baekhyun. Tapi sebuah pusaran angin menghantam tubuh si mungil di hadapan Chanyeol, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terlempar ke samping, seperti peluru tornado yang terbang meluncur belasan meter hingga menabrak salah satu pohon. Senyuman Chanyeol menghilang.

Punggung Baekhyun menabrak batang pohon dengan keras. Ia bisa merasakan tulang punggungnya retak. Saat ia terseret jatuh ketanah, darah segar langsung meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Belum sempat ia mencerna serangan dari mana yang telah menghantamnya, bahunya tiba-tiba didorong dengan kasar, menekannya pada batang pohon di belakang Baekhyun.

Sehun –sang pelaku– berdiri sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam dan menekan bahunya ke pohon. "Katakan padaku," suaranya keluar dengan nada sinis. "Kau berasal dari golongan penyihir mana?"

Diantara nafas yang terengah, dan luka dalam di punggungnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh pemuda berbangsa griffin tersebut. Mulut yang ternodai darah di sudut bibinya ia paksa bergerak. "Aku-"

Dan kejadian tak terduga lainnya terjadi dalam sekejap. Kali ini tubuh Sehun yang terhempas ke samping akibat Chanyeol yang menendang dari arah kiri. Membebaskan Baekhyun dari tekanan di bahunya. Si mungil itu merosot jatuh. Chanyeol segera berjongkok di hadapannya dan menyelimuti tubuh yang menggigil itu dengan jubah si mungil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya yang beradarah. "Lumayan," lirihnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tergeletak di tanah. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya."

Chanyeol ikut menoleh. Sebuah seringai miring terpatri di wajah tampan si merah. "Kalau begitu buat dia menjelaskannya," Ia berdiri, berjalan perlahan ke arah Sehun yang terbatuk-batuk sambil memegang pinggangnya. Saat pemuda itu hendak bangkit, kaki Chanyeol mendarat di bahunya, menekannya jatuh, kembali ke posisi berbaring di tanah.

Sehun menengadah, bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya jenaka dengan senyuman miring.

"Jadi, jelaskan pada kami dengan baik-baik maksud seranganmu tadi, atau kau mau langsung bertarung denganku sampai ada salah satu yang mati di antara kita. Yang mana kau pilih." Kaki Chanyeol menginjak bahu Sehun lebih kuat. Pemuda berkulit putih itu meringis sakit, tak bisa memberontak. "Hm?" dan Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum miring penuh candaan, berbeda jauh dengan tindakannya yang terbilang kejam.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Baekhyun tidak ingat bagaimana api unggun kecil itu bisa Chanyeol nyalakan. Yang ia tau, saat ia berbalik untuk menggunakan seluruh pakaian berlapis dan jubah coklatnya, api itu tahu-tahu sudah menyala di belakangnya. Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sisi api unggun, lebih menghangatkan diri lagi. Di sebrangnya ada Sehun, duduk terikat oleh tali cahaya buatan sihir Baekhyun yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya, berjaga-jaga agar ia tidak lagi menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

"Dia tetap tidak mau bicara?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di atas tanah.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia bangkit duduk. "Aku tidak suka ini," gumamnya.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut. "Apanya?"

"Tidur di atas tanah." Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri. "Aku akan naik ke atas pohon, lebih enak memandang langit dari atas sana."

"Tunggu, kau mau meninggalkan aku di sini?"

Chanyeol menoleh, ia menyeringai jahil, terlihat lebih mesum dari biasanya. "Mian, aku hampir melupakan adik kesayanganku~" ujarnya jenaka. Ia segera mengambil duduk di dekat Baekhyun, merapat ke sisi bahu si mungil.

Baekhyun bergeser menjauh. Merinding dengan tatapan dan seringai mesum si merah.

"Kalian sungguh kakak-adik?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serempak menoleh pada Sehun di seberang api unggun. Cahaya api yang menyala-nyala menyinari wajah mereka dalam kegelapan hutan Zelonia.

"Kau barusan bertanya tapi tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kami?" cibir Chanyeol sinis.

Sehun tak menjawab, tatapannya terlihat lebih tajam, memancarkan permusuhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku tak mengerti. Ku kira kita berada di pihak yang sama. Kita bertiga bahkan lari dari markas centaur secara bersamaan. Mengapa sekarang kau baru menyerang kami?"

"Katakan terlebih dahulu. Kau berasal dari golongan penyihir mana?"

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu itu."

"Kau seorang penyihir! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" bentak Sehun.

"Dia sungguh tidak tahu," timpal Chanyeol. "Tikus ini baru dua hari berada di Zelonia." Ia menunjuk Baekhyun di sampingnya dengan jempol. Tak sadar Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal langsung menggigit jempol itu. "Akh!" Chanyeol menarik tangannya histeris. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan sengit. "Aku bukan tikus, bodoh."

"Dua hari di Zelonia?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, lalu kembali beralih pada Chanyeol. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku serius."

"Lalu untuk apa penyihir baru ini menyerang markas centaur?"

"Nah itu dia." Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa tikus bodoh ini melakukan hal nekat itu."

"Memang apa yang salah dengan membebaskan semua bangsaku dari para centaur itu?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tanda protes. "Tunggu, kau mengataiku tikus bodoh lagi!" dan ia memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan brutal.

Si merah itu tidak menghindar, hanya meringis, namun dengan pandangan mata jenaka.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia melambaikan tangannya, menghilangkan tali cahaya yang mengikat tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau membebaskannya?!"

"Dari awal aku tahu dia bukan orang jahat. Ingat, dia juga membantu kita lolos dari markas centaur. Ini hanya masalah salah paham." Baekhyun beralih menatap Sehun. "Sekarang kau tahu aku bukan dari golongan penyihir manapun yang kau maksud itu. Tidak ada alasanmu untuk menyerangku lagi, bukan?"

Sehun melirik ke arah lain, ia mengangguk kecil. "Kurasa begitu."

"Kau rasa?" Chanyeol mengulang. "Lihat, dia bahkan meragukannya!"

"Dia hanya butuh waktu." Baekhyun berdiri, menepuk jubahnya dari pasir. "Bawa aku naik ke atas pohon," pintanya pada Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidur, tentu saja. Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin menjagaku jika aku tidur di bawah pohon?"

"Kalau kau jatuh lagi seperti tadi pagi bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa menangkapku lagi." Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, Baekhyun merona. Ia membuang muka saat melihat seringai Chanyeol kembali muncul. "Lupakan apa yang ku katakan tadi, aku akan mencari tempat istirahat yang lebih aman dari–"

Tangannya tertarik kebelakang, seiring dengan tubuh mungilnya yang berputar, lalu oleng kedepan hingga wajahnya menabrak dada bidang Chanyeol yang telanjang. Baekhyun menahan nafas. Apalagi saat tangan Chanyeol yang bebas menahan pinggangnya, merangkulnya dengan posisi mesra. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang tak terkendali.

Ia mendorong wajahnya ke belakang, menjauh meski tak bisa benar-benar menjauh karena tangan Chanyeol masih merangkul pinggangnya. "A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" gugupnya.

"Tentu saja membawamu ke atas." Chanyeol menekuk sedikit lututnya, siap melompat tinggi. "Pegangan."

"T-tunggu, Gyaaaa!" Baekhyun refleks memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat saat kakinya tak lagi memijak pada tanah, tubuh mungilnya dibawa melompat tinggi ke atas pohon.

Dari bawah, Sehun menengadah. "Mereka sungguh kakak-adik?" gumamnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Esok harinya. Sehabis bangun Baekhyun lagi-lagi jatuh dari atas pohon dan Chanyeol menangkapnya tepat waktu. Seperti tidak jera dengan kemarahan si mungil, pemuda merah itu selalu menyempatkan meremas bokong Baekhyun selagi si mungil berada di gendongannya. Dan tentu saja, bunyi tamparan keras dan kemarahan Baekhyun menjadi tontonan pagi hari yang disaksikan Sehun di depan matanya.

Pemuda griffin itu pun ragu menyebut dua makhluk di depannya adalah kakak-adik.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan tiga bungkusan mie ramyonnnya dari ransel, disambut oleh tatapan berbinar dari Chanyeol dan pandangan penasaran dari Sehun. Tak beda jauh dengan reaksi Chanyeol saat pertama kali melihatnya, Sehun hampir saja memasukkan tangannya langsung ke panci saat Baekhyun menawarkan makanan tersebut. Pada akhirnya, sumpit yang berada di tangan Baekhyun digunakan untuk tiga orang dengan Baekhyun yang menyuapi Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bergantian.

Ia merasa seperti melayani dua bayi besar saja...

...

Setelah isi panci kandas, mereka masih duduk membuat lingkaran kecil untuk mengistirahatkan perut mereka sejenak.

"Apa kau tidak pulang?" Baekhyun memulai pertanyaan dengan mata tetuju pada Sehun.

Sehun beralih menatap daun kering yang terjatuh di tanah. "Aku tidak lagi memiliki rumah."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sama sepertiku."

"Tunggu. Bukannya kau tinggal di hutan?" tuduh Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Apa hutan bisa dibilang sebuah rumah?" tanyanya balik

"Ah," Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak mengajukan pertanyaan tadi.

"Tidak memiliki sebuah rumah sudah menjadi hal biasa di dunia yang mengalami perang seperti ini," lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada santai, tanpa beban.

"Tapi perang sudah berakhir bukan?" tanya Baekhyun membenarkan. "Makhluk langit dan bumi sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan batas-batas wilayah mereka."

"Kau orang baru di sini. Tidak tahu kalau di dalam Zelonia sendiri juga terjadi sebuah perang. Dan perang itu masih belum berakhir," ungkap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru mendengar hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada perang di wilayah ini karena sepanjang hari mereka berjalan di kota kemarin semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Si mungil itu menghela nafas. Mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak terlibat jauh dengan masalah dalam wilayah ini. Sudah cukup ia terlibat dengan para centaur. Baekhyun hanya ingin...

"Aku hanya ingin menemukan ayahku..." lirihnya sambil membenamkan dagunya di antara lipatan lutut yang ia peluk.

Chanyeol tak lagi membalas. Sehun juga diam, tampak berpikir.

"Apa ayahmu juga peyihir?"

Semua mata memandang Sehun yang baru saja bersuara. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Ayahku yang pertama kali mengajariku sihir."

Alis Sehun bertaut. "Jika ayahmu sudah lama berada di sini, apa mungkin dia sudah masuk dalam salah satu golongan penyihir?"

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah lebih serius. "Sekarang aku makin penasaran." Ia menatap Sehun lebih dalam. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang golongan penyihir yang kau sebut sejak kemarin?"

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan perang saat ini, bukan?" timpal Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk. "Karena perang, Zelonia dibagi menjadi dua belah pihak. Pihak dari Kerajaan Alphin dan Kerajaan Titus. Para penyihir yang berada di Zelonia pun terbagi menjadi dua golongan yang membela masing-masing kerajaan. Golongan Alphin dan Titus."

"Apa yang mereka selisihkan?"

"Perebutan kekuasan seluruh wilayah Zelonia."

Baekhyun masih tak mengerti. "Apa dua kerajaan yang berselisih itu sudah ada sejak dulu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Dulu hanya ada satu kerajaan di Zelonia. Tapi semenjak permaisuri di–"

"Itu akan menjadi sebuah cerita yang panjang," potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk terus berdiam diri di sini. Aku yakin, saat matahari sudah mulai meninggi para centaur di kota akan mengelilingi hutan dan memburu kita. Jadi kusarankan sebaiknya kita harus cepat bergerak." Ia berdiri, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih duduk di tanah. "Intinya, kau hanya perlu mencari ayahmu dan jangan coba-coba terlibat dalam perselisihan dua kerajaan yang sedang perang."

"Tapi bagaimana jika ayahku sudah terlibat?"

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, terpaku dengan pandangan Baekhyun yang mendongak menatapnya lekat, seolah sedang memancarkan harapan dan ketakutan.

"Sudah lima tahun ayahku berada di wilayah ini. Apa mungkin dia sudah terlibat dalam perang ini? Karena itu dia tidak bisa pulang hingga sekarang?" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. "Apa yang akan kulakukan jika hal itu sungguh terjadi?" Ia menunduk, memeluk lebih erat kedua lututnya. "Haruskah aku juga terlibat dalam perang di sini dan tidak bisa pulang..." lirihnya.

Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengacak lembut surai hitam itu. Saat Baekhyun kembali mendongak, ia melihat senyuman lebar Chanyeol yang seolah sedang bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari. Membuatnya nyaman dan hangat tanpa ia sadari. "Kau pasti akan pulang," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya. "Bukankah sejak awal kau sudah bertekad untuk mencari ayahmu dan membawanya pulang? Penyihir berani sepertimu yang sudah membebaskan semua tahanan dan lolos dari markas centaur sejauh ini, pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin itu."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Senyuman lebarnya membentuk persegi dengan deretan gigi kecil dan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit lucu, sangat menggemaskan. Ia ikut mengangguk yakin. "Kau benar."

"Nah, yang terpenting sekarang temukan ayahmu terlebih dahulu," Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, membantu si mungil itu berdiri. "Ayo, bersemangatlah!" serunya seraya menepuk pantat Baekhyun dan meremasnya. Seketika senyuman lebar si mungil menghilang.

"KAU TIDAK PERLU MENYENTUH PANTATKU UNTUK MENYEMANGATIKU!"

Suara Baekhyun yang menggelegar membuat burung-burung kecil bertebaran keluar dari dahan-dahan pohon serta dedaunan kering pun ikut berjatuhan. Sehun meringis menutup telinganya yang berdengung, menatap skeptis ke arah dua pemuda berbeda tinggi di hadapannya.

"Mereka sudah pasti bukan kakak-adik," gumamnya menyimpulkan.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakai ransel besar di punggungnya. Ia melompat-lompat sedikit, membuat ransel di punggungnya terpantul lucu, entah apa maksud tujuan ia melakukan gerakan itu. Chanyeol dan Sehun menatapnya heran.

Si mungil itu menoleh, menatap balik Sehun. "Kau akan kemana sekarang?"

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?" 

Ditanya balik seperti itu, Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol. Pemuda merah itu menaikkan alis bingung. "Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" firasat Chanyeol mulai tak enak. Dan benar saja, pandangan mata Baekhyun berubah memelas, dengan bibir yang ia poutkan lucu, aegyo mulai dikeluarkan.

"Kau tau kan..." sebelah kaki Baekhyun berputar kecil di atas tanah. "Hanya kau petunjuk jalanku di sini~" kedua bahunya digoyangkan maju mundur, bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang minta sesuatu pada ayahnya.

Rahang Sehun terjatuh, menganga. Bahu Chanyeol merinding, menegang di tempat. "A-aku mengerti!"serunya. "Kita bisa pergi ke kota selanjutnya. Cari petunjuk lain tentang ayahmu di sana."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke Durya saja," usul Sehun tiba-tiba. "Di sana ada tempat perkumpulan penyihir Titus. Karena ayahmu penyihir, maka akan lebih baik mencari informasi di kalangan sesama penyihir, iya kan?"

Baekhyun brekedip, berpikir. "Kau benar." Ia mengangguk. "Dimana Durya itu?"

"Dari sini ke arah timur laut. Sekitar ratusan kilometer."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

"Tunggu," cegah Chanyeol. "Kata-katanya tidak bisa kita percaya begitu saja," tuding Chanyeol pada Sehun. "Ingat, dia punya masalah dengan salah satu golongan penyihir. Kita juga baru mengenalnya. Dan tiba-tiba dia menyarankan kita untuk pergi ke markas para penyihir Titus, yang dimana kita tidak tahu apa penyihir Titus itu bisa dimintai tolong begitu saja atau tidak. Ini sangat mencurigakan, kau tahu?"

Pernyataan Chanyeol masuk akal. Baekhyun kembali menatap Sehun lekat. "Apa kau memang punya tujuan tertentu?"

Bibir Sehun terbuka, sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun pandangan lekat dengan pancaran kepercayaan dari si mungil itu membuat pemuda griffin itu ragu. Ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali penyihir mungil itu menyelamatkannya dari tahanan centaur, lalu serangan tiba-tiba yang Sehun berikan namun Baekhyun tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Malah langsung membebaskan Sehun tanpa curiga akan diserang lagi. Apalagi baru saja Baekhyun juga mau berbagi makanan enak yang bernama 'ramyeon' itu pada Sehun dengan percuma. Semua perilaku baik yang sudah ia terima itu menghilangkan niat buruk Sehun dalam sekejap. Ia tidak sanggup membohongi penyihir mungil baik hati di hadapannya ini.

Sehun menghela nafas, menyesal. "Maaf," lirihnya seraya menunduk.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Sudah kuduga," ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Baekhyun tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun yang terus saja menunduk. "Kau sudah bebas dari tahanan centaur, tapi kau masih saja terlihat memiliki banyak beban. Apa salahnya untuk bercerita sedikit pada kami? Agar aku bisa paham, mengapa kau sampai melakukannya sejauh ini."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menimbang tawaran Baekhyun untuk bercerita. "Itu..." ia memulai. "...dimulai saat kota kecil kami diserang oleh sekelompok penyihir Titus. Aku berhasil lolos, itu juga karena bantuan seorang teman, tapi sayangnya ia tertangkap oleh penyihir Titus. Saat aku hendak kembali untuk menyelamatkannya, aku malah terjatuh dalam lubang jebakan yang dibuat oleh centaur. Aku tidak bisa apapun saat itu, karena kesadaranku langsung menghilang. Saat aku bangun, aku sudah berada di penjara centaur, dengan ikatan yang menyegel seluruh kekuatanku."

Baekhyun menatapnya simpati. "Jadi, temanmu masih ditahan oleh penyihir Titus?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Tapi aku sadar, aku tak mampu melawan sekelompok penyihir Titus hanya dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Karena itu..." Ia menelan ludah. Memberanikan diri mengajukan permintaan meski ia tahu itu lancang pada orang yang baru ia kenal. "...karena kau juga seorang penyihir, tolong bantu aku menyelamatkannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. Ia menggeleng yakin.

"Baiklah," angguk Baekhyun Chanyeol melebar, menatap si mungil tak percaya. "Kami akan membantumu," lanjut Baekhyun.

"KAMI?" Chanyeol mengulang, masih memandang Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kau bilang kami? Maksudmu, 'kami' di sini adalah kau dan aku, begitu?" melihat Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol langsung membalasnya dengan gelengan. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Sudah ku bilang bukan? Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam sesuatu yang lebih merepotkan."

"Lalu kenapa kau sudah membantuku sejauh ini?"

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti menerima pertanyaan Baekhyun. Si mungil menatapnya lekat. Chanyeol memasang wajah serius. "Awalnya aku tidak punya untuk niat membantumu," ungkapnya. "Aku hanya terlalu bosan untuk terus menetap di hutan, dan saat melihat ada manusia nekat memasuki wilayah Zelonia, aku tertarik untuk mengikutinya." Tatapan Chanyeol tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang menanti jawabannya. Teringat saat-saat si mungil itu pertama kali menolongnya dari centaur ketika Chanyeol tak sengaja jatuh dari atas pohon. Chanyeol ingat, itu dimulai sejak saat itu. Sejak Baekhyun lebih memilih membawa Chanyeol –orang yang dia belum kenal sama sekali– di punggungnya dan membiarkan tas ranselnya begitu saja. Tindakan kecil namun mulia itu membuat Chanyeol semakin tertarik padanya.

Lalu, semua tindakan Baekhyun selanjutnya. Seperti berbagi makanan yang ia punya dan membebaskan seluruh bangsanya tanpa membunuh satu pun centarur dengan sihirnya. Dia hanya membuat centaur yang menghalanginya itu pingsan di tempat. Chanyeol jadi tak bisa mengabaikan penyihir mungil yang terlalu baik hati ini.

"Aku membantumu hanya karena aku ingin," lanjut Chanyeol kemudian. "Tapi hanya untuk membantumu mencari ayahmu, tidak untuk yang lain." Telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun. "Lagipula dia bahkan bukan dari bangsamu, mengapa kau harus menolongnya?"

Baekhyun memandang Sehun sejenak, yang menatapnya penuh harap. Mata si mungil kembali beralih pada Chanyeol. "Aku akan membantunya karena aku ingin."

Chanyeol memasang wajah tak percaya. "Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu lagi jika kau pergi membantunya," itu sebuah ancaman.

"Aku akan tetap membantunya," tapi Baekhyun tidak gentar.

Tangan Chanyeol terkulai lemas. "Kau..." wajahnya tampak kecewa.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan, tertuju pada Sehun. "Ayo kita pergi."

Sehun melirik Chanyeol sejenak. Ada rasa tak enak hati, tapi ia harus lebih egois untuk menyelamatkan temannya dari penyihir Titus. Sehun mengangguk. Ia merentangkan tangan, memulai proses berubah wujud ke dalam bentuk griffinnya saat pusaran angin menyelimuti dirinya.

Setelah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi bentuk griffin, hewan besar itu merendahkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk naik ke punggungnya. Si mungil memegang bulu-bulu elang sang griffin, memanjat hingga naik ke punggungnya. Saat griffin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terbang, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ada peasaan tak rela ia akan berpisah dengan pemuda berambut merah yang sudah membantunya sejak kemarin. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan pemuda griffin yang tampak putus asa dan meminta tolong padanya. Baekhyun menggenggam erat bulu elang di hadapannya saat sang Griffin mulai mengepakkan sayapnya, meluncur terbang ke atas langit. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di bawah sana.

"Aku tidak percaya dia lebih memilih pergi bersama griffin itu..." lirihnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang menempuh jarak seratus kilometer itu menjadi sangat pendek dan cepat sampai karena terbang bersama sang griffin. Tempat tujuan mereka yang bernama Durya adalah daratan rendah kering dimana ada sebuah bangunan berbentuk kubah kerucut besar bercat hitam di tengah-tengah daratan tersebut. Puncak kubahnya menjulang tinggi nyaris menyamai sebuah tiang pencakar langit. Hawa magic pun terasa kental di sekitar bangunan tersebut dengan kepulan kabut abu-abu yang mengelilinginya. Kumpulan awan di atas bangunan pun terlihat selalu mendung tanpa adanya pancaran sinar matahari.

Sehun, sang griffin itu pun tak berani terbang lebih dekat lagi. Ia mendarat lima ribu meter dari daratan rendah tersebut. Bersembunyi di balik bukit kecil pinggir daratan tersebut. Setelah Baekhyun meluncur turun dari punggungnya, sang griffin pun berubah bentuk menjadi manusia lagi.

"Dari sini kita akan mulai berjalan," ungkap Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hah?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Pemuda berambut merah tadi, apa benar tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkannya sendirian?"

Baekhyun sekilas melirik ke arah lain, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, hubungan kami tidak terlalu dekat untuk terus selalu bersama-sama."

Ya, mereka bahkan baru kenal dua hari.

"Ah, kita sudah sejauh ini, tapi aku bahkan belum tahu siapa namamu?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Sehun."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Baekhyun." Sehun menatap uluran tangan itu tanpa membalasnya. "Agar tidak ada lagi sebuah kesalah pahaman, kita harus saling percaya satu sama lain bukan?" tawar si mungil. "Sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki wilayah asing. Aku akan bantu menolong temanmu. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku bisa saja terdesak dan disaat itu kau juga harus menolongku. Karena itu, kita sebaiknya menjalin hubungan teman mulai saat ini."

Separuh alis Sehun naik. "Teman?"

"Ya, teman." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak mau berteman denganku?"

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya pun terangkat membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun. Menyalaminya. "Baiklah, Baekhyun. Kita berteman."

Senyuman Baekhyun mengembang. Dia menjadi lebih percaya diri, setidaknya meski Chanyeol tidak lagi mengikutinya, ia tidak sendiri. Mengingat pemuda berambut merah tanpa sadar membuat senyuman Baekhyun redup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun menyadari perubahan wajah si mungil.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ia menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang terus menari di kepalanya seolah sedang mengejeknya saat ini.

 _Sial, kenapa dari tadi dia terus kepikiran pemuda berambut merah itu?_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lebih kuat. Sehun menatapnya aneh.

"Sebelum kita pergi, aku akan membuat pola portal sihir dulu di sini." Baekhyun mengambil pisau lipat kecil dari saku jubahnya. Ia menggores telapak tangannya, mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak untuk menggambar sebuah pola di atas tanah.

"Untuk apa pola ini?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Membuat portal sihir," selagi Baekhyun sibuk berjalan memutar dengan menjatuhkan darah dari telapak tangannya membentuk lingkaran di atas tanah, ia menjelaskan. "Aku membuat pintu tujuan portal sihirku di sini. Jadi, saat nanti aku dalam keadaan terdesak di wilayah musuh, aku tinggal membuat pola portal lagi yang akan langsung terhubung ke sini. Dan ta-da, aku bisa melarikan diri dengan cepat." Baekhyun melompat, melanjutkan gambar pola segi enam dalam lingkaran tersebut. "Sayangnya tiap portal yang kubuat hanya bekerja satu kali pakai," lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba teringat saat di markas centaur kemarin, portal yang ia buat terhubung ke rumahnya hanya bisa dibuat satu kali pakai. Karena itu saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya membuat portal lagi, Baekhyun tak bisa melakukannya.

Si mungil mendesah. Lagi-lagi ia teringat pemuda merah itu lagi.

Setelah pola sihir itu jadi, Sehun menjelaskan tentang rencananya agar mereka bisa memasuki wilayah Durya dengan aman.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Di depan gerbang bangunan Durya yang berbentuk kerucut itu, ada dua penyihir pria berjubah hitam dan memakai topi kerucut berwarna senada yang berdiri di kedua sisi gerbang sambil memegang sebuah tongkat sepanjang dua meter. Layaknya seorang penjaga gerbang. Mereka sudah memcingkan mata waspada saat melihat dua sosok yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

Setelah Baekhyun berhenti di hadapan mereka, kedua penyihir penjaga itu mengacungkan tongkat mereka ke arah si mungil berjubah coklat cream. "Katakan siapa dirimu dan apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" tanyanya tajam.

Baekhyun dengan tenang –sesuai arahan Sehun sebelumnya– menjawab. "Aku adalah penyihir baru yang memasuki wilayah Zelonia. Aku dengar di sini ada tempat perkumpulan penyihir, karena itu aku ke sini, mencari seorang peyihir."

"Lalu siapa yang berdiri di sampingmu itu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tali yang terbuat dari sihir cahanya. Tali cahaya itu terhubung pada borgol cahaya yang mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun. "Dia griffin, aku menangkapnya saat perjalan menuju ke sini."

Kedua penyihir penjaga itu menatap Baekhyun kagum. Menangkap 'seekor' griffin seorang diri adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Salah satu penyihir penjaga itu sempat meragukannya dan meminta Baekhyun menunjukkan bukti kalau orang yang dia bawa itu adalah bangsa griffin. Si mungil –yang sudah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Sehun sebelumnya– menunjukkan tato simbol griffin yang terukir di punggung Sehun.

"Tunjukkan juga tengkuk lehermu," pinta penyihir penjaga tersebut. Saat Baekhyun tanya untuk apa, penyihir pria itu menjelaskan tentang tato yang juga dimiliki para penyihir yang berada dipihak Titus ataupun Alphin. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau sungguh penyihir baru dan bukan mata-mata dari penyihir golongan Alphin."

Baekhyun pun menunjukkan tengkuk lehernya yang tidak memiliki tato apapun. Ia jadi berpikir kalau perselisihan antara golongan penyihir di sini begitu ketat. Ini seperti perang antara korea utara dan selatan saat dunia belum kedatangan serangan dari makhluk langit.

"Aku akan mengantarmu langsung ke pemimpin kami," kata salah satu penyihir, mengarahkan Baekhyun yang menarik tali pengikat di pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk memasuki gedung Durya.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Berbeda jauh dengan gedung markas centaur yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan penerangan minim yang hanya dari tungku-tungku lilin di tiap dinding. Tekstur bangunan Durya tampak lebih moderen. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer putih, begitu pun tiap anak tangga yang menghubungkan tiap tingkatan lantai. Dinding yang terlihat bercat hitam dari luar bangunan ternyata adalah sebuah kaca hitam yang bisa melihat pemandangan luar dari dalam bangunan. Semua dinding luarnya terbuat dari kaca hitam, namun tetap terlihat tebal dan kokoh layaknya baja.

Pemandangannya terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Jika saja Baekhyun tak ingat kalau ia sedang menjalani sebuah misi bersama Sehun.

Di persimpangan lorong, seseorang tiba-tiba berseru. "Hyung! Baekhyun-hyung!"

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh, terkejut dengan orang lain yang sedang memanggil namanya. Saat orang berjubah hitam itu berlari dan berhenti di hadapannya, mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Ta..taehyun?" gagap Baekhyun, seperti sedang melihat hantu.

Wajah Taehyun berbinar, ia tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata benar, kau Baekhyun-hyung." Ia langsung merangkul Baekhyun yang masih memproses dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tu..tunggu," buru-buru ia melepaskan pelukan Taehyun. Si mungil itu memegang bahu Taehyun, lalu memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya. "Kau.. benar-benar Taehyun? Kau masih hidup?" tanyanya bingung.

Karena seingat Baekhyun, teman masa kecilnya ini telah menghilang dua tahun yang lalu dan dinyatakan sebagai korban 'tewas' serangan dari makhluk langit. Baekhyun ingat, dia serta keluarga Taehyun sudah menangisi 'kepergian' pemuda itu di depan sebuah monumen korban perang. Dan sekarang, ia kembali bertemu pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, sedang tersenyum tulus di hadapannya.

"Aku memang Taehyun, hyung."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. "Tae-ah," ia merangkul teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. "Syukurlah kau selamat." Ia melepaskan rangkulannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa–" Baekhyun terhenti, kesadaran akan situasinya saat ini seolah menamparnya dengan keras. Kalimat Sehun kembali tergiang dalam ingatannya.

" _Ingat Baek, kita ke Durya untuk menyelamatkan temanku. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bergabung dengan penyihir golongan Titus. Karena demi apapun, mereka sangat licik."_

Senyuman Baekhyun menghilang. Sadar kalau Taehyun sedang menggunakan jubah hitam dan sedang berada di Durya, tempat perkumpulan para penyihir golongan Titus. "Taehyun-ah, kau... penyihir golongan Titus?"

Taehyun mengangguk santai. Tak menyadari bahwa itu membuat Baekhyun gelisah. "Saat perang dengan makhluk langit, seorang penyihir Titus menyelamatkanku. Karena itu aku ikut dengannya dan bergabung menjadi penyihir Titus."

"Begitu..." Baekhyun menatap lantai marmer di bawahnya. Tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak mendengar kenyataan itu.

Penyihir penjaga yang tadi membimbing jalan menyuruh mereka melanjutkan jalan menuju pintu ruangan yang lebih besar dari pintu-pintu ruangan sebelumnya. Taehyun juga ikut, berbincang banyak dengan Baekhyun di sepanjang perjalanan, melepas rindu. Dan Baekhyun tak banyak membalas, hanya tersenyum tipis, karena terlalu banyak pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya.

Baekhyun sempat bertanya tentang tongkat panjang apa yang selalu dibawa semua penyihir Titus. Termasuk yang dibawah oleh Taehyun. Pemuda itu pun penyihir Titus kebanyakan adalah ilmuwan dan suka sekali bereksperimen. Tongkat yang selalu mereka bawa adalah salah satu hasil eksperimen para penyihir Titus. Dengan memgang tongkat itu, mereka tidak perlu lagi melukai tangan untuk mengeluarkan darah dan menciptakan sebuah sihir. Karena tongkat panjang itu secara otomatis akan menyerap darah jika dipegang sangat erat, dan bisa menciptakan sebuah sihir dengan cepat.

"Itu keren," mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Lihat, tanganku sampai harus diperban untuk menutupi luka yang kugores sendiri akibat sihir kuciptakan. Jika aku mempunyai tongkat itu, aku tak perlu melukai tanganku lagi, bukan?"

Taehyun mengangguk. Ia memberikan tongkatnya pada Baekhyun. "Ambillah hyung, aku bisa meminta lagi nanti."

"Sungguh? Terimakasih Tae-ah." Saat Baekhyun memegang tongkat sepanjang dua meter itu, ia bisa merasakan kekutan sihirnya langsung terhubung pada tongkat tersebut. Sensasinya begitu mendebarkan bagi penyihir seperti Baekhyun. "Ini luar biasa..."

"Kita sampai," ujar penyihir penjaga yang mengantar mereka.

Di dalam ruangan besar yang tampak seperti aula itu ada beberapa penyihir berjubah hitam yang berdiri, berbincang dengan wajah serius pada sesamanya. Saat menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun dan Sehun, mereka terhenti. Salah satu diantaranya, pria berumur kisaran 40 tahunan, berkacamata persegi, berkumis hitam tebal, dan bertopi kerucut hitam, berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Senyumannya mengembang, tampak ramah.

"Jadi kau penyihir baru yang memasuki Zelonia?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. "Namaku Siwon, aku pemimpin di sini," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun membalasnya. "Aku Baekhyun."

"Oh," Siwon melirik Sehun yang terikat di belakang Baekhyun. "Dan dia adalah bangsa griffin yang kau tangkap sendirian? Hebat sekali," ia bertepuk tangan sejenak, mengundang penyihir lain yang berdiri mengelilingi mereka juga bertepuk tangan. "Lalu, apa kau akan menyerahkan bangsa griffin itu pada kami?"

 _Ini dia_ , pikir Baekhyun. Ia dan Sehun sudah bisa menebak apa keinginan para penyihir Titus itu. "Jika aku memberikan griffin ini pada kalian, apa kalian mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku?"

Alis Siwon terangkat. "Kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini, hanya ingin bertanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Siwon tersenyum miring. "Oke," ia menjetikkan jarinya, memerintah salah satu penyihir untuk membawa Sehun ke tempat lain. Baekhyun menyerahkan tali sihir yang terhubung pada borgol di tangan Sehun itu pada penyihir tersebut.

"Jadi apa pertanyaanmu?"

Baekhyun menampilkan wajah seriusnya. "Sebelum itu, aku sedikit penasaran. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada bangsa griffin itu?"

Siwon tersenyum bangga. Penyihir itu pun mulai bercerita tentang berbagai eksperimen yang mereka lakukan di Durya ini. Salah satunya mencoba menciptakan sebuah sihir tanpa mengorbankan darah mereka sendiri, melaikan menyerap energi dari bangsa langit. Karena itu mereka mencoba menangkap beberapa macam bangsa langit dan melakukan berapa kali eksperimen pada mereka.

"Ilmu di dunia ini sangat luas dan bisa dikembangkan tanpa batas. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika eksperimen kita berhasil. Tanpa khawatir kehabisan darah sendiri, ataupun khawatir golongan darah apa yang kita miliki, kita bisa menciptakan sebuah sihir dari energi bangsa langit yang lain. Dan para bangsa manusia ahli sihir bisa berkuasa di atas bangsa langit. Ini akan menjadi sangat luar biasa," ada binar kebahagian yang dipancarkan dari senyuman Siwon. Tapi Baekhyun malah menatapnya ngeri.

Bagi Baekhyun, Siwon tampak tidak beda jauh dengan para centaur yang ingin memperbudak bangsa manusia. Hanya bedanya di sini, Siwon ingin memperbudak bangsa langit. Seketika Baekhyun teringat oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun yang dari bangsa langit. Ia hampir lupa kalau mereka dari bangsa berbeda karena terlalu asik menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena baginya, mereka bertiga tetaplah sama, sebagai makhluk hidup yang memiliki perasaan.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Saatnya mengatakan tujuannya. "Aku sedang mencari ayahku yang sudah menghilang sejak lima tahun lalu," ia memulai. "Dia juga seorang penyihir. Aku kesini untuk bertanya, apa mungkin kalian tahu tentang ayahku?"

"Siapa nama ayahmu?"

Saat Baekhyun menyebutkan nama ayahnya, raut wajah Siwon berubah terkejut. Tampak dari postur tubuhnya yang menegang dan pupil mata yang melebar. Tak beda jauh dengan para penyihir Titus yang mengelilingi mereka. Tampak hening seketika. Baekhyun yakin, mereka tahu sesuatu tentang ayahnya.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Sehun tetap diam saat seorang penyihir Titus menarik tali cahaya yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Ia diseret berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang berisikan pintu di setiap sisi ruangan. Matanya terus meneliti ke setiap jendela kecil pintu yang ia lewati, mencari sesorang. Saat akhirnya ia menangkap sosok familiar yang ia cari, langkah Sehun terhenti.

Penyihir Titus yang menyeretnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik. "Kenapa kau berhenti, cepat jalan!" pintanya kasar sambil menarik tali cahaya tersebut. Sehun yang menunduk itu, mengangkat kepalanya. Dibalik poni rambut berwarna brown itu tatapannya berubah tajam, sedikit ia mengeluarkan kekuatan, tali cahaya yang memborgol kedua tangannya terlepas –sejak awal Baekhyun sengaja membuatnya tidak begitu keras. Penyihir Titus di hadapannya terkejut, belum sempat ia melawan Sehun sudah melemparkan pusaran angin dari telapak tangannya, mendorong tubuh si penyihir sejauh 15 meter hingga menabrak dinding di ujung lorong.

Sehun dengan cepat, berbalik ke arah pintu yang sempat ia lewati tadi. Melihat lebih jelas dari jendela kecil di pintu tersebut. Sosok pemuda lain yang berdiri terikat di pergelangan tangannya pada kedua tiang di sisi tubuhnya. Ia tampak tak sadarkan diri, dengan kepala jatuh menunduk dan helaian rambut putih yang menutupi keningnya. Tubuh yang tidak menggunakan pakaian atas itu –hanya menggunakan celana panjang– memperlihatkan luka goresan melintang di dadanya yang berkulit tan. Sehun yang tak sanggup melihat penderitaan temannya itu tak tahan untuk segera membebaskannya.

Ia mundur sejenak, mengumpulkan pusaran udara sebanyak dan sekuat mungkin di kedua telapak tangannya. Di tengah kosentrasinya itu, ia bisa mendengar dari sisi lorong di sebelah kanannya ada sekumpulan penyihir Titus datang, hendak menangkap Sehun. Tepat setelah Sehun melemparkan pusaran angin yang kuat untuk melubangi pintu tahanan di depannya, sebuah sihir bola api meluncur ke arahnya.

BLAAR!

Ledakan beruntun terdengar tiga kali di tempat Sehun berdiri.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan reaksi kalian?" tanya Baekhyun saat tak ada siapapun yang menyahutinya. "Kalian pasti tahu tentang ayahku, iyakan?"

Siwon menghela nafas. "Penyihir Byun. Dia adalah penyihir hebat yang sangat kami hormati. Semua penyihir mengenalnya. Dia berperan penting sebagai salah satu pemimpin penyihir untuk melawan bangsa langit saat perang terjadi."

Baekhyun tahu tentang itu. Itulah kenapa ayahnya dulu jarang pulang saat perang besar terjadi. Tapi sejak lima tahun lalu, ayahnya tak lagi pulang ke rumah. "Apa kalian tahu, apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu saat ayahku menghilang?"

"Beliau meninggal, dalam perang melawan kerajaan Alphin," ungkap Siwon dengan wajah simpati. "Dia lenyap begitu saja di istana raja Alphin."

Bukannya terkejut, Baekhyun malah mendengus geli. "Jangan bercanda. Ayahku belum meninggal."

"Maaf, Baekhyun-sshi. Tapi Tuan Byun sudah meninggal–"

"DIA BELUM MENINGGAL!" si mungil menjerit murka. "Aku bisa merasakannya. Ikatan sihir kami terhubung. Aku bisa merasakan ayahku masih hidup. Jadi berhenti bicara OMONG KOSONG!" nafas Baekhyun terengah setelah berteriak menyangkal perkataan Siwon. Si mungil itu menghela nafas sejenak. Matanya berkilat penuh tekad. "Kau bilang dia menghilang di istana raja Alphin. Itu artinya, dia terakhir kali berada di sana bukan?"

Meski ragu, Siwon mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal pergi ke sana. Memastikan sendiri kemana kebaradaan ayahku berada."

"Kau mau pergi ke kerajaan Alphin?" nada Siwon mulai menajam, tersirat akan kebencian. Baekhyun hampir lupa dengan perseteruan antara pada penyihir Titus dan Alphin. Tapi si mungil tetap mengangguk mengiyakannya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana," lanjut Siwon penuh penekanan.

Firasat Baekhyun mulai tidak enak. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi kesana?"

"Kau adalah putra penyihir Byun, maka kau harus bergabung bersama kami, penyihir Titus. Dan seorang penyihir Titus tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di kerajaan Alphin."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku menolak bergabung dengan penyihir Titus?"

Genggaman Siwon pada tongkat sihirnya mengeras. Aura biru menyeramkan keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, matanya berkilat penuh ancaman. "Maka kami akan memaksamu bergabung."

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ia berada dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Para penyihir Titus yang barusan menyerang sang griffin, mengacungkan tongkat waspada ke arah kumpulan asap yang menutupi sumber ledakan barusan. Selagi mereka berjalan mendekat, mereka bertanya-tanya apa serangan bola api mereka yang menghasilkan ledakan barusan berhasil mengenai pemuda griffin tersebut.

Saat kabut asap mulai menipis, perlahan tapi tipis, terlihat sebuah bayangan berbentuk telur raksasa yang kulit cangkangnya terbuat dari bulu burung hitam. Kening para penyihir berkerut, mempertajam penglihatan mereka. Setelah kabut asap itu akhirnya benar-benar menghilang, mata para penyihir Titus membulat terkejut.

Bayangan yang mereka lihat tadi bukanlah telur raksasa. Melainkan sepasang sayap hitam raksasa yang menekuk membentuk lingkaran perisai, berlindung dari sebuah lendakan. Saat sayap raksasa hitam itu membentang, tampak sang pemilik sayap, pemuda berkulit tan bersurai milenium sedang berdiri tegak, bertelanjang dada, seraya menggendong pemuda griffin yang terkulai pingsan di dadanya.

Itu Raven. Manusia bersayap gagak hitam. Salah satu tahanan mereka yang telah lepas. Bernama Kai.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun memegang erat tongkat sihir yang baru ia dapatkan dari Taehyun lima menit yang lalu. Ini saatnya mencoba menggunakan tongkat itu pertama kalinya. Ia harus cepat. Sebelum Siwon dan penyihir Titus di sekelilingnya memberi serangan.

Cahaya kuning bersinar terang dalam sekejap dari tongkat Baekhyun, melingkupi seluruh aula, membutakan penglihatan seluruh penyihir yang berada di sana kecuali Baekhyun sendiri, sang pencipta sihir tersebut. Sihir itu tidak akan bertahan lama, karena itu Baekhyun segera lari. Ia menyempatkan diri menarik tangan Taehyun di antara para penyihir Titus tersebut. Membawanya keluar dari aula besar tersebut.

Taehyun yang tek mengerti, ikut lari di belakang Baekhyun yang terus menarik tangannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung?"

"Maaf Taehyun-ah, aku harus keluar dari tempat ini," Baekhyun terus berlari dan sesekali melemparkan bola cahaya dari tongkat sihirnya pada sosok penyihir Titus yang tiba-tiba muncul di sisi lorong. "Aku juga akan membawamu keluar dari sini, tak peduli kau mau atau tidak."

"Aku mau," sahut Taehyun cepat. "Sudah lama sebenarnya aku ingin lepas dari penyihir golongan Titus ini. Hanya saja aku tidak punya alasan kuat untuk keluar. Tapi sekarang aku punya."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak di ujung lorong. Ia menatap Taehyun bingung. "Kau bersunguh-sungguh?"

Taehyun mengangguk yakin. "Semakin lama di sini aku sadar eksperimen yang mereka lakukan semakin buruk. Aku sendiri juga ingin keluar dari sini." Taehyun balas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hyung."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, kita lari."

"Hm."

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Taehyun berlari menuju tempat para tahanan, hendak membantu Sehun membebaskan temannya. Tapi saat mereka sampai di sana, sebagian tempat itu sudah terlihat hancur. Beberapa penyihir Titus tergeletak di lantai, dengan bulu-bulu sayap hitam yang tertancap di tubuh mereka. Entah para penyihir itu hanya pingsan atau telah meninggal.

"Sepertinya Sehun dan temannya sudah berhasil lolos," Baekhyun menoleh pada Taehyun. Ia melemparkan tongkat sihirnya dan ditangkap baik oleh Taehyun. "Kau hadang para penyihir yang mengejar kita sementara aku akan membuat portal sihir di sini."

Taehyun terkejut. "Kau bisa membuat portal sihir? Itu hebat, tidak semua penyihir bisa melakukannya."

"Ayahku yang mengajarinya," ungkap Baekhyun. Ia membuka perban yang melilit tangannya, mengeluarkan darah dan memulai menggambar sebuah pola di atas lantai marmer yang ia pijak.

Taehyun sendiri sibuk menciptakan benteng tanah dari tongkat sihir yang ia genggam. Menghadang berbagai serangan sihir dari para penyihir Titus yang mengejar mereka.

Cahaya bersinar terang muncul di belakang Taehyun. Ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat lingkaran portal cahaya kuning yang terbentuk di tengah-tengah udara, di hadapan Baekhyun yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Penyihir mungil itu pun menoleh pada Taehyun.

"Ayo, portalku sudah siap!"

Taehyun mengangguk. "Kau duluan hyung, aku akan menyusul setelah melepas sihir ini," tunjuk Taehyun pada dinding dari sihir elemen tanah yang ia buat.

Baekhyun pun menurutinya. Ia melompat ke dalam portal cahaya. Dimensi sihir itu membutakannya sesaat hingga ia terlempar ke luar dari ujung portal lainnya, tepat di samping bukit kecil berjarak lima ribu meter dari daratan rendah Durya, dimana Baekhyun membuat pola portal sebelumnya.

Saat kaki Baekhyun menapak pada tanah kaki bukit, keluar dari portal sihir tersebut, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok lain yang berdiri di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendongak dengan pandangan was-was, bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum gugup di hadapannya.

"Astaga, kupikir siapa?" Baekhyun mengusap dadanya. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Emm.." Mata Chanyeol bergulir ke atas, tampak berpikir. "Hanya kebetulan lewat," jawabnya meragukan, lalu tersenyum terlampau lebar.

Tapi Baekhyun tak memiliki waktu untuk lebih curiga lagi. Keadaan genting membuat ia kembali berbalik ke arah portal, menunggu Taehyun muncul.

"Hyung!" Taehyun keluar dari portal cahaya dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Ia tampak panik. "Tuan Siwon berhasil menyusul. Cepat hilangkan portalnya sebelum mereka melewati–"

BLEZZZH! 

Taehyun tersedak, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melebar terkejut, semetara penglihatan Taehyun kabur. Taehyun menunduk, melihat kea rah dadanya, dimana ada panah raksasa berbentuk petir yang baru saja menembus tubuhnya dari arah belakang –panah itu keluar dari dalam portal. Ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit, tapi segumpal darah tiba-tiba mendesak keluar dari mulutnya. Taehyun muntah darah, terlalu banyak hingga ia tak bisa menahannya. Saat pandangan matanya tertuju kedepan, ia melihat Baekhyun berteriak memberontak dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk perut Baekhyun dari belakang, tapi Taehyun tak bisa mendengar apapun. Tak ada suara apapun yang masuk di indra pendengarannya. Bahkan saat bibirnya yang kelu berucap, Taehyun tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Air mata menetes begitu saja di pipi penyihir muda Titus tersebut.

"Hyung…."lirihnya.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur, berusaha menggapai Taehyun. Tapi Chanyeol menahan tubuh si mungil, pemuda berambut merah itu cukup sadar dengan kilatan cahaya petir yang mengelilingi Taehyun akan menyambar mereka jika mereka mendekatinya. Tiga detik kemudian, panah petir yang menembus dada Taehyun berkilat, menghanguskan tubuh pemuda itu dalam sekejap, menghancurkan tubuh Taehyun menjadi ribuan kepingan-kepingan abu yang bertebaran ditiup angin.

Pada akhirnya, tangan Baekhyun hanya bisa menangkap udara kosong, dengan lenyapnya tubuh Taehyun, serta portal cahayanya. Kenyataan pedih itu sungguh memukul mentalnya dengan kuat. Si mungil terjatuh, bersimpuh di tanah. Tangannya gemetar, tubunya gemetar. Dongsaeng yang baru saja ia kira akan ikut dengannya, lenyap begitu saja.

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh tak terkendali. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak berteriak tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk berteriak. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa perih, sangat perih hingga ia ingin menghancurkannya. Tangisan tanpa suara yang ia keluarkan terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari apapun.

Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya, menarik kepala si mungil ke dadanya, mendekap tangisannya. Baekhyun meremas kain baju di balik punggung Chanyeol, membasahi dada pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan tangisan pilunya.

Kedua pasang kaki yang mendarat di sampingnya pun tak berani bersuara. Meski Sehun dan Kai yang baru saja datang tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka bisa merasakan kepedihan yang dikeluarkan dari tangisan menyakitkan Baekhyun.

Hari itu. Baekhyun telah kehilangan salah satu temannya yang berharga.

Taehyun telah tiada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **_o0o_**

 **~ZELONIA~**

 **_o0o_**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Sayaka Dini~**_

 _ **[**_ _ **30**_ _ **JUNI 2016]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Huffft... akhirnya chapter yang ini selesai juga... maaf, saya yakin typonya banyak bertebaran. Nulisnya ngebut sih, biar bisa update bareng teman-teman author chanbaek tersayang berikut ini:

 **Pupuputri; Redapplee; Princepink; Baekbychuu; Hyurien92; Kacangpolongman;** **Railash61;**

...dan **Otong a.k.a Jongtakgu88** sebagai pegembira...

Kalau sempat sih saya update besok lagi, yang **L A D**. Nah, yang minta Hunbaek/Chanbaek/Hunhan, silahkan baca ff romance-school live yg alay itu aja... kkk~

Karena aya sudah membuat ini sepanjang-panjangnya, aya harap reader tidak lelah dan bosan membacanya, apalagi pusing dengan ceritanya, dan aya harap juga bisa dapet review panjang layaknya panjangnya chapter ini... kkkk... #plaak

Habisnya, kalau baca review yang panjang-panjang bisa menghibur aya dan memotifasi buat nulis lagi~ jadi jangan sungkan isi kotak reviewnya panjang-panjang...

So.. review lagi ya readerku sayangg~~ *kiss

p.s: buat Yuu **(author flameshine)** , kembaranku tersayang, dan siapaun di sana yang juga sedang tidak enak badan, lekas sembuh guys... moga tetap bisa melewati lebaran dengan keadaan sehat bersama keluarga tercinta... amiiin~~


	5. Chapter IV : GNOME

" _Hyung..."_

Baekhyun tersentak, terbangun dari tidurnya. Pelipisnya basah oleh keringat, nafasnya panjang seperti baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian. Denyutan sakit menghantam kepalanya. Ini biasa terjadi padanya jika ia mengalami mimpi buruk dan depresi yang berlebihan. Dan kali ini Baekhyun mengalaminya lagi.

Kematian Taehyun di depan matanya sungguh membuat ia terpukul...

Seraya menekan pelipisnya, si mungil itu bangkit duduk. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar keluar dengan normal.

"Ah, kau bangun?"

Suara bass itu mengalihkan pemikiran Baekhyun. Si mungil menoleh, melihat pemuda berambut merah melempar ranting kayu ke dalam api unggun kecil yang menyala-nyala dalam kegelapan hutan Zelonia, sekaligus menghangatkannya dari hawa dingin di sekitar. Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya. Baekhyun bisa melihat raut khawatir dari mata pemuda tinggi tersebut yang tertuju padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat tangan Chanyeol terulur mengusap keringat di sisi wajah si mungil. "Hanya... sakit kepala..." bisiknya serak.

"Seberapa sakit?"

Si mungil memeluk kedua lututnya. "Tak apa, nanti juga akan hilang sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia melihat sekeliling, apapun selain wajah Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat dan terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Membuatnya tak nyaman karena perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba melandanya. "Ah, kenapa aku tertidur di atas tanah? Biasanya kau membaringkan aku di atas pohon."

"Dan membuatmu terjatuh tiap kali kau berguling karena mimpi buruk?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa merepotkan. "Maaf."

Tapi Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tak apa. Lagipula malam ini aku tidak ingin tidur, jadi aku bisa menjagamu di sini layaknya seorang tuan putri," ucapnya dengan nada canda.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dengusan tawanya. "Aku bukan perempuan apalagi tuan putri. Tapi, terimakasih, sudah mau menjagaku, Chanyeol." Si mungil itu tersenyum tulus, sangat cantik di bawah pencahayaan api unggun pada malam hari.

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan membalasnya dengan sebuah kalimat-kalimat nakal seperti meminta izin memegang pantatnya sebagai balasan atau kalimat senonoh lainnya, seperti kebiasaan si pemuda rambut merah tersebut. Namun kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda tinggi itu selanjutnya sungguh diluar dugaan Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik..." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, menunjukkan satu lesung pipitnya yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "...sangat cantik." Dan tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Si mungil terpaku. Aliran darahnya berdesir hingga ke wajahnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Serta pikiran yang tersumbat hingga tak tahu ingin membalas apa kalimat tersebut. Ia membisu, menundukkan kepalanya malu...

...karena keinginan dipeluk oleh Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya.

 _Peluk aku..._ bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Sayaka Dini**

 _ **Present**_

 **~ZELONIA~**

 **_o0o_**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **: Baekhyun & Chanyeol **

_**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter IV:**

 **~GNOME~**

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

.

.

.

 _ **Gnome adalah makhluk bertubuh mungil, peri tanah yang tinggal di hutan dan hidup terisolasi dari mahkluk-mahkluk lainnya.**_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali tidur?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengambil tempat duduk di sisi si mungil. Mereka berdua duduk menghadap cahaya api unggun yang menyala-nyala.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin bermimpi buruk lagi," lirihnya dengan suara kecil. "Kemana Sehun dan temannya?" tanyanya kemudian melihat hanya ada mereka berdua di sekitar api unggun tersebut.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Siapa Sehun?"

Baekhyun menatapnya aneh, tapi kemudian ia sadar Chanyeol belum tahu nama pemuda griffin tersebut. "Pemuda dari bangsa griffin itu."

"Ah," Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia lalu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Baekhyun menampilkan wajah khawatir. "Mereka tidak tertangkap oleh penyihir Titus kan?"

"Kau tidak ingat griffin itu sendiri yang sudah membawa kita terbang menjauhi wilayah Durya dengan sangat cepat?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, mencoba menggali ingatannya. Saat itu ia hampir tak mengingat apapun sejak Taehyun lenyap di depan matanya. Yang ia ingat, ia terus menangis di pelukan Chanyeol sampai tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, malu dengan kenangan memalukan itu. "Aku... tak ingat..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Baekhyun. "Ayo."

Baekhyun mendongak, bingung. "Kemana?"

Sebuah cengiran muncul sebagai jawaban. "Ikut saja denganku," ajaknya lagi sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping.

Si mungil mengerjap. Sebenarnya Chanyeol terlihat mencurigakan, dengan pakaian terbuka yang memamerkan perut sixpacknya dan pemikirannya yang selalu mesum. Tapi setelah mengenalnya selama lima hari, Baekhyun tidak ragu menaruh kepercayaannya pada pemuda berambut merah yang murah senyum itu. Tangan lentiknya terangkat menyambut uluran tangan besar Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun merasa genggaman tangan mereka selalu terlihat begitu serasi satu sama lain. Dan aliran hangat yang mengalir dari genggaman tangan itu selalu senantiasa ia rasakan sampai menembus ke dalam relung hatinya.

Begitu hangat dan nyaman...

Chanyeol menarik tangan lentik dalam genggamannya, membantu Baekhyun berdiri bersamanya. Dia menariknya lagi hingga tubuh si mungil oleng dan menabrak dada bidang si tinggi. Seketika wajah Baekhyun merona. Saat ia ingin menjauh dengan perasaan gugup, satu tangan Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali merapat pada dada bidang itu.

"A-apa yang kau–"

"Pegangan."

Dan seperti dejavu, tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol membawa tubuh si penyihir mungil untuk melompat bersamanya dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lebih tinggi. Lebih tinggi lagi dari biasanya.

Baekhyun refleks memejamkan matan dan mengeratkan rangkulan di leher si merah. Rasanya begitu lama ia dibawa terus melompat ke atas, melawan grafitasi dan menabrak tekanan udara. Seharusnya terasa begitu dingin dengan hawa hutan Zelonia pada malam hari yang tidak seperti di dunianya. Tapi dengan rangkulan tangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya, dan suhu tubuh pemuda tinggi yang ikut mengalir ke tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun merasa hangat.

Kaki Chanyeol mendarat di dahan tertinggi di puncak pohon. Lebih tinggi dari batang dahan yang biasa Baekhyun gunakan untuk tidur selama dua kali.

"Kau bilang kau tidak ingin membuatku tidur di atas pohon," protes Baekhyun. Dahan puncak yang dia pijak terlalu tipis, membuatnya takut jatuh hingga mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Memang tidak," balas si merah. "Aku membawamu ke sini bukan untuk menyuruh tidur, apalagi menidurimu." Saat mata Baekhyun berkilat menatapnya tajam, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Hanya bercanda," tambahnya. Ia kemudian duduk sambil menuntun si mungil untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ssshtt..." telunjuknya menempel di bibir Baekhyun. "Cukup diam, dan perhatikan." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah depan mereka. Baekhyun menoleh, mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Wajah Chanyeol mendekat ke telinga si mungil. Berbisik dengan suara rendah berat, tanpa menyadari tubuh Baekhyun yang langsung menegang di tempat. "Kau akan tahu kenapa aku lebih suka berlama-lama berada di puncak pohon saat malam hari."

Meski tak sepenuhnya mengerti, Baekhyun tak berani membalas. Ia bahkan tak sadar telah menahan nafas sampai Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya dari sisi kepala Baekhyun.

Penyihir mungil itu diam-diam menghela nafas, ia kemudian mulai memperhatikan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Di bawah cahaya rembulan yang mengintip dibalik awan, pemandangan atas hutan zelonia tampak gelap seperti biasa, dengan bayang-bayangan dedaunan di puncak pohon. Tak ada yang spesial.

Sudah sepuluh detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol di sampingnya. Wajah pemuda merah itu tampak antusias menunggu sesuatu, membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memprotes. Ia kembali melihat ke depan. Menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Dan satu menit kemudian, setitik cahaya kuning muncul dari bawah. Terbang lima meter dari atas pohon, berputar dilangit menebarkan butir manik-manik berkilau cahaya kuning seperti kembang api yang jatuh indah dengan gerakan slow motion. Baekhyun mengira itu udalah kumpulan kunang-kunang. Namun saat titik-titik cahaya lain muncul dari bawah pohon dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, seperti merah, biru, ungu, hijau, orange, pink dan warna-warna lainnya yang terus menari di atas udara sambil menebarkan manik-manik cahaya di atas puncak pohon, membuat Baekhyun ragu kalau itu hanyalah kunang-kunang.

Dengan mata berbinar yang memandang kemerlap kelip cahaya indah di atas udara itu, Baekhyun berbisik, takut suaranya dapat membuat manik-manik cahaya indah itu menghilang. "Apa itu?"

"Sylph," balas Chanyeol dengan bisikan. "Bangsa peri kecil."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Memberikan makanan pada pepohonan di hutan ini. Jangan terlalu berisik karena mereka pemalu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang berbinar melihat percikan-percikan cahaya warna warni seperti kembang api yang pernah ia lihat di masa kecil. Ini bahkan lebih indah karena gerakan lembut manik-manik cahaya yang berjatuhan seperti butiran salju yang terlihat begitu nyata. Terlalu fokus pada aksi para Sylph membuatnya bahkan tak sadar pada genggaman tangannya dengan Chanyeol yang tak lepas sejak tadi.

Chanyeol yang menatap si mungil dari samping ikut tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap ke depan dengan penuh kebanggaan telah menunjukkan hal tersebut. "Indah bukan?"

Baekhyun ingin menjawab, namun saat titik cahaya putih yang melintas di hadapannya dengan sangat cepat, seperti sebuah kilatan petir. Saat itu pula bayangan Taehyun dengan mulut berdarah muncul di pikirannya, memanggilnya dengan suara lirih nan parau.

" _Hyung..."_

Senyuman Baekhyun menghilang. Kepalanya berdenyut. Ingatan itu kembali menghantuinya.

Tak mendapatkan balasan, Chanyeol kembali menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Hei," panggilnya.

"Maaf Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. "Terimakasih sudah memperlihatkan hal yang indah. Tapi aku ingin turun. Aku ingin berada di bawah pohon saja..." cicitnya, sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Seketika senyuman lebar Chanyeol menghilang.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Setengah malam itu Baekhyun tak melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia terus duduk memeluk lututnya sambil menatap kosong api unggun yang menyala-nyala di depannya. Dan Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya pun tak punya niat untuk melakukan hal lain selain menemani si mungil dengan diam, sambil sesekali melempar ranting kering –dengan gerakan bosan– ke arah api unggun agar terus menyala. Hingga pagi menjelang.

"Kau tidak ingin membuatnya?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan.

"Membuat apa?" jawab Baekhyun tanpa minat. Bahkan untuk menoleh pada Chanyeol saja ia tak lakukan.

"Makananmu itu, yang ada di tas ranselmu itu."

"Ah," ada jeda sedikit. Ia tampak berpikir. "Kurasa sudah habis," jawabnya tidak yakin. Ia hanya tidak punya nafsu makan.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau tahu, kalau sikapmu begini terus, kau tidak lagi menjadi tikus yang menarik bagiku," ungkap Chanyeol. Saat akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh dan balas menatapnya, Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada menantang. "Aku tak akan mengikutimu lagi jika sikapmu membosankan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengikuti," balas Baekhyun santai. "Lagipula sejak awal bukankah kau hanya kebetulan lewat."

Jleb.

Seolah ada panah centaur imajiner yang menembus dada Chanyeol dengan kejamnya. Ia tak berkutik, mendapatkan respon diluar dugaannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu mencibir, mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut. "Kau menyebalkan," kesalnya.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan lagi," sungut Baekhyun tak mau kalah. "Apa dengan mengikutiku terus kau bisa menyentuh pantatku seenakmu?"

Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut. "Aku hanya..." menerima tatapan tajam Baekhyun entah kenapa kali ini membuat nyali Chanyeol menciut untuk pertama kalinya. "...bercanda," cicitnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, kembali menatap lurus ke depan api unggun yang mulai meredup. "Berhenti mengikutiku," pintanya kemudian.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia lalu berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pemuda berambut merah itu melompat pergi ke atas dahan pohon lalu ke pohon-pohon yang lainnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri dengan asap dari api unggun yang telah padam.

Si mungil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan menyesal telah mengusir Chanyeol. Ia sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya matang-matang sejak semalam. Merasa akan lebih baik bila ia melanjutkan perjalanannya seorang diri tanpa siapapun di sampingnya. Karena memang sejak awal ia menginjakkan kakinya ke wilayah makhluk langit ini, ia hanya sendiri.

" _Hyung..."_

Bayangan wajah sedih Taehyun sebelum menjadi abu kembali tergiang dalam benaknya. Baekhyun memeluk lututnya, tubuhnya gemetar dalam diam. Meringkuk seorang diri di tengah-tengah hutan Zelonia.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Matahari sudah nampak utuh di atas langit. Sinarnya mengintip di sela-sela dedaunan pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang, di sekitar Baekhyun yang masih duduk berdiam diri di tempatnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mengumpulkan seluruh niatnya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, meski hanya seorang diri.

Penyihir mungil itu bersiap, merapikan isi dari tas ransel perlengkapannya, lalu menjinjingnya di balik punggung. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memungut tongkat sihir sepanjang satu setengah meter, milik Taehyun sebelumnya. Tongkat itu berwarna ebony, berdiameter setengah dari jari orang dewasa. Di puncaknya terdapat kristal bening berbentuk segi enam yang melekat erat pada tongkat kayu tersebut. Saat tongkat sihir itu dibedirikan, tingginya mencapai dagu Baekhyun. Ia memegangnya erat, merasakan dirinya terhubung dengan aliran darah yang mulai merambat dengan sendirinya ke dalam tongkat sihir.

Meski pemilik awalnya telah tiada, tapi Baekhyun meyakini bahwa tongkat sihir ini akan menjadi lambang Taehyun yang tidak akan ia lepas dan akan terus menemaninya dalam perjalanan. Seakan Taehyun juga berada di sisinya sambil memegang tongkat yang sama dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi, penyihir mungil itu menarik nafas. Mengambil langkah pertama untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya meski ia tak tahu pasti kemana arah yang benar. Suara gemerisik di balik pepohonan yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Seketika ia merasa waspada.

Seraya mengacungkan tongkat, dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia melangkah mendekati asal suara gemerisik itu. Menghindari beberapa ranting dan daun kering di tanah, Baekhyun mengendap, saat merasa mulai dekat dengan asal suara ia berhenti dan berdiri bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ada suara gumaman seseorang dari arah sana. Baekhyun mengintip, melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri menyamping dari arah pandang Baekhyun, sayangnya si mungil itu tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang berada di depan pemuda tersebut karena terhalang oleh sisi pohon lainnya.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata. Ia merasa familiar dengan postur tubuh pemuda itu, berkulit putih pucat, rambut coklat, pakaian serba abu-abu. Bukankah itu Sehun? Pemuda bangsa griffin itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia menahan tawanya sendiri. Merasa bodoh karena terlalu waspada dengan suara gemerisik tersebut. Si mungil pun keluar dari balik pohon. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman lebar, ingin memanggil Sehun. Namun saat perlahan ia semakin dekat melewati pohon yang sempat menghalangi arah pandangnya tadi, semakin jelas apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Sehun diam-diam di balik pepohonan tinggi menjulang tersebut.

Langkah Baekhyun ter- _rem_ seketika, terpaku dengan bibir menganga. Menyaksikan bagaimana Sehun yang sedang berdiri tersebut, menghimpit pemuda yang sama tingginya namun berbeda kulit dengannya itu ke sisi pohon, dan dengan ganas mencium bibirnya. Yang dihimpit pun –pemuda berkulit tan berambut silver dan bertelanjang dada itu juga seakan tak mau kalah, memeluk erat pinggang Sehun dan terus membalas lumatan bibir mereka dengan gerakan menggoda. Berapa kali kepalanya bergerak maju mengejar bibir Sehun yang hampir lepas dari tautan mesra bibir mereka.

Seluruh wajah Baekhyun merona. Seumur-umur, bahkan di usia yang ke 22 tahun ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat adegan ciuman yang begitu panas secara live. Apalagi yang dilakukan oleh sesama laki-laki. Suara kecipak lumatan antar bibir dan desahan rendah yang saling menyahut di antara pasangan tersebut membuat kaki Baekhyun memelas dan bergetar. Menelan ludah gugup, si mungil mengambil langkah mundur dengan pelan, sangaaaaat pelan. Terlalu takut ketahuan, terlalu takut akan menganggu, terlalu takut dengan entah apapun itu yang membuat Baekhyun ingin segera lari dari tempat itu tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Setelah lima langkah mundur dan berbelok ke sisi pohon satunya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, Baekhyun pun segera berbalik. Sudah berniat untuk segera ambil langkah seribu saat tiba-tiba ia malah menabrak dada bindang orang lain yang tahu-tahu sudah muncul di hadapannya.

Itu Chanyeol, yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa. Sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah panik dan rasa terkejut Baekhyun. Si mungil pun berbisik dengan suara pelan, masih takut ketahuan oleh Sehun dan entah siapa yang berada di balik pohon di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Memperlihatkan dua ekor hewan –entah apa itu– yang bergelantungan di masing-masing tangannya. "Aku baru saja berburu, dan akan mengajakmu makan bersama," jawabnya santai. Keningnya berkerut setelah menyadari keanehan pada si mungil di hadapannya. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Baekhyun tegang. "Ssshtt!" ia menyuruh Chanyeol mengecilkan suaranya sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang dengan panik.

Kening pemuda berambut merah itu tambah berkerut, semakin curiga. Dengan rasa penasaran Chanyeol melangkah maju hendak melewati Baekhyun. "Memangnya apa yang ada di sana–"

"JANGAN!" Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol dan refleks berteriak. Tapi detik kemudian ia menyesali volume suaranya yang terlampau keras tersebut.

"Kau kenapa _sih_?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Ada suara langkah kaki lain dari balik pohon di belakang Baekhyun. Si mungil itu sama sekali tak berani untuk menoleh dan bertatap muka dengan wajah Sehun sementara wajahnya sendiri merona dengan begitu hebatnya.

"Oh, kau, griffin itu," sapa Chanyeol melihat Sehun muncul dari balik pohon.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sang griffin.

"Ah," Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya –tak berani berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Tikus ini tadi sedang mencarimu," ungkap Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun melotot, tak suka dengan jawaban yang diberikan si merah.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Sehun.

Mau tak mau, dengan gerakan patah-patah, leher Baekhyun bergerak, menoleh kaku ke arah Sehun. Bisa ia lihat Sehun berdiri dengan penampilan biasanya, dan pemuda berkulit tan juga sedang berdiri di balik bahu di belakang Sehun. Kedua pemuda dengan tinggi sama itu menatap biasa ke arah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar, seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi semenit yang lalu. Berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang ketakutan dengan rona merah yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya, seolah ia baru saja tertangkap melakukan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Sehun sekali lagi melihat Baekhyun tak juga membalas responnya.

Si mungil menarik nafas. Kembali tergiang bagaimana detailnya adegan ciuman panas yang dilakukan Sehun dengan seorang pemuda tan. Terus berputar dalam pandangannya seperti adegan rusak. Si mungil itu tak sanggup menahannya lagi. "GYAAAAA!" jeritnya histeris dan segera lari terbirit birit meninggalkan tempat itu.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menganga, begitu pun dengan Kai yang sama sekali tak mengenal pemuda mungil berjubah coklat tersebut. Ketiganya saling melempar pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa dengan tikus bodoh itu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk memeluk tas ranselnya. Ia kembali ke tempat awal, namun tak lagi sendirian. Mereka berempat duduk mengelilingi api unggun yang kembali dinyalakan Chanyeol, dimana Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti bagaimana pemuda berambut merah itu sekali lagi menyalakan api dengan cepat tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang menunggu daging buruan Chanyeol yang sedang dibakar di tiap sisi api unggun.

Ada empat ekor hewan hasil buruan Chanyeol yang ditusuk oleh kayu dan di bakar di api unggun. Baekhyun masih tidak mengenali hewan apa itu. Ukurannya sebesar kelinci dewasa, tapi telinganya tidak panjang seperti kelinci. Warna kulitnya pun coklat dan ekornya panjang sepuluh centi meter. Tapi saat ini bukan jenis hewan apa itu yang Baekhyun permasalahkan.

Sesekali mata kecil Baekhyun melirik ke arah Sehun yang duduk berdampingan dengan pemuda berkulit tan, berambut silver, yang hingga saat ini masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana hitam panjang. Namanya Kai, Sehun yang memperkenalkannya sebagai teman yang sudah mereka selamatkan dari penjara penyihir Titus.

Kata 'teman' yang Sehun ucapkan membuat Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati. Benarkah ada 'teman' yang saling melumat ganas bibir satu sama lain? Meskipun batinnya berteriak keras mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut, Baekhyun masih tak sanggup mengutarakannya secara nyata. Mengingat ia baru berteman dengan Sehun dalam dua hari. Jadi yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan, hanyalah diam-diam mengamati interaksi antara Sehun dan Kai dari balik tas ransel yang ia peluk, layaknya gadis belia yang berprofesi sebagai pengagum rahasia.

Ouh, Baekhyun bahkan merasa gemas sendiri melihat sikap Sehun dan Kai terlihat datar satu sama lain di hadapan mereka. Seakan sungguh tidak ada hubungan apapun selain teman di antaranya.

Mata Baekhyun yang bergulir tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Pemuda berambut merah itu sedang jongkok dan memutar-mutar pegangan kayu yang menusuk hewan buruannya di atas api unggun di hadapannya. Terlihat fokus dengan kematangan daging buruannya itu. Detik berikutnya ia mengangkat pandangannya, seolah ada yang memanggil, matanya lansung tertuju pada Baekhyun. Balas menatapnya dari jauh.

Dan entah datang dari mana, bayangan adegan ciuman panas Sehun dan Kai di balik pohon tiba-tiba tergiang dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Namun dengan pemain yang berbeda, yaitu dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol. Saling melumat bibir dan menghimpit di sisi pohon, bersembunyi di balik deretan pohon-pohon tinggi dalam hutan Zelonia.

Mereka berdua berciuman...

Membayangkan itu darah Baekhyun berdesir berkali lipat. Malu dengan pemikiran kotornya sendiri, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik ransel dalam pelukannya, memutuskan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Sementara si merah menaikkan alis bingung melihat perubahan aneh yang terjadi pada sikap si mungil.

...

"Ehm," deheman Chanyeol seraya berdiri. Keempat daging bakar hasil buruannya telah matang. Ia mengambil satu, lalu melirik ke arah Sehun. "Karena aku adalah Chanyeol," mulainya _berkoar_ dengan rasa percaya diri begitu tinggi. "Chanyeol yang begitu tampan, sangat baik hati dan tidak sombong, dan hanya ada satu-satunya didunia ini. Maka," pemuda berambut merah itu membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Aku dengan berbaik hati akan memberikan satu hasil buruanku padamu, pemuda griffin malang yang baru saja terbebas dari centaur karena kemurahan hatiku."

"Norak."

Komentar sarkastik dari Baekhyun hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar oleh Chanyeol. Setelah memberikan salah satu daging buruannya pada Sehun, Chanyeol beralih menghadap Baekhyun. "Dan untuk adik kesayanganku~" Ia mengambil satu lagi daging bakar hasil buruannya. "Kakakmu yang paling tampan ini akan memberikan yang paling besar agar pertumbuhan tidak terhambat," ia memberikannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Tak peduli dengan pandangan mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya aneh.

Chanyeol duduk bersila di atas tanah. Ia mengambil dua sisa daging bakar buruannya. Ingin menghabiskan keduanya.

"Tak ada untukku?" sahut Kai.

"Kau bisa berbagi dengan griffin itu," timpal Chanyeol santai. Mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar, ingin memakan irisan daging bakarnya saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyahut..

"Ambil punyaku saja."

Kepala Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat. Menatap tak percaya ke arah Baekhyun yang memberikan daging bakarnya pada Kai.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya tak ingin makan saat ini," lanjut Baekhyun kemudian. Kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Chanyeol menatap dua daging di kedua tangannya. Ia menghela nafas. "Oi," panggilnya tertuju pada Baekhyun. "Kau sengaja melakukan hal itu agar aku kembali berbagi makananku padamu, iya kan?"

"Aku memang tidak sedang ingin makan," balas si mungil tanpa minat.

Chanyeol jadi kesal sendiri. Ia melompat, duduk lebih dekat ke arah sisi Baekhyun. Menyodorkan salah satu daging bakar di tangannya pada si mungil. "Makanlah."

"Tidak."

"Kubilang makan."

"Aku bilang tidak."

Si merah mengeram kecil, kesal dengan penolakan keras kepala si mungil. "Dengar," ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Aku sengaja berburu banyak hewan agar kita bisa makan bersama. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku dengan menolak pemberianku. Ayolah, kau hanya tinggal memakan ini, apa susahnya?"

Baekhyun ingin menolak. Sungguh, ia tidak punya nafsu makan untuk saat ini. Tapi melihat kesungguhan Chanyeol dan perkataannya barusan, si mungil itu jadi tidak enak hati. "Maaf," bisiknya. Tangannya pun terulur mengambil daging bakar itu lagi. "Aku akan memakannya."

Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

"Setelah ini, apa rencanamu?" tanya Sehun. Sisa daging baker yang tidak ia habiskan, ia berikan pada Kai di sampingnya. Matanya lalu tertuju pada satu-satunya penyihir di antara mereka.

"Aku akan pergi ke kerajaan Alphin," jawaban tegas Baekhyun mendapatkan reaksi berbeda dari tiga pemuda yang mendengarnya. Kai menghentikan gerakannya, Sehun yang mengerutkan kening, dan Chanyeol yang terbatuk keras –tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Kenapa ingin pergi ke sana?" tanya pemuda griffin itu lagi. Mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari Chanyeol yang khawatir dengan batukan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Mereka bilang, ayahku terakhir kali sebelum menghilang berada di sana. Karena itu aku ingin ke sana untuk memastikannya." Baekhyun tak ingin mengatakan kalau apa yang ia dengar sedikit berbeda. Tentu saja karena ia yakin ayahnya belum meninggal seperti apa yang dikatakan para penyihir Titus. "Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang kerajaan Alphin?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kami berdua tidak pernah ke sana."

"Aku hanya sering dengar kalau penyihir Titus sangat membenci penyihir Alphin," sahut Kai, pertama kalinya angkat bicara. "Tapi itu tidak bisa menjanjikan apakah penyihir Alphin dan kerajaannya adalah orang-orang baik, atau bahkan lebih buruk dari para pengikut Titus."

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol, menanti pendapatnya. Si merah itu malah melirik ke arah lain. "Yang aku tahu, siapa pun yang pergi ke sana tidak pernah keluar dari wilayah kerajaan tersebut. Entah karena mereka menahan siapa pun yang memasuki wilayah mereka, atau karena orang-orang yang tinggal di sana terlalu nyaman hingga tak ingin meninggalkan kerajaan tersebut. Hanya itu yang kutahu." Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Tapi jika kau ingin menerima saranku, sebaiknya tidak perlu ke sana."

"Aku akan tetap ke sana."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab seperti itu." Si merah cemberut kesal.

"Baekhyun," panggil Sehun. Pemuda griffin itu menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku dan Kai sudah memutuskan. Kami berdua akan pergi mencari teman-teman kami lainnya yang menghilang saat serangan penyihir Titus pada kota kami. Karena kini kami berdua, kami yakin bisa menemukan mereka." Sehun lalu menampilkan wajah menyesal. "Maaf Baekhyun, kami tidak bisa menemani mencari ayahmu."

Si mungil tersenyum teduh. "Tak apa. Lagipula sejak semalam aku juga sudah memikirkannya." Ia menarik nafas. "Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku seorang diri."

Alis Sehun berkerut heran. Ia beralih menatap Chanyeol. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat asik mengunyah daging bakarnya tanpa tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Seorang diri?" taya Sehun penuh penekanan, mencoba memancing Chanyeol namun si merah itu tetap saja asik menyedot sisa tulang hewan di tangannya. Sehun kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Kau serius dengan itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah," Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai. Pemuda tan itu telah menghabiskan makanannya. Mereka berdua saling menatap, tanpa kata, seolah dapat berbicara lewat mata, keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. Sehun berdiri, begitu pun Kai. Pemuda griffin itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun yamg masih duduk, mendongak, menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dan ikut berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Baekhyun." Sehun tersenyum tipis tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan lentik si mungil. "Kau adalah teman terbaik yang sangat membantuku."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya menggaruk pipinya dengan malu. "Aku juga ingin berterimakasih. Kalau bukan karena kau, mungkin akan susah bagiku untuk mencari petunjuk lain tentang ayahku."

Sehun mendengus geli. "Ah ya," ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Lalu meletakkan benda kecil yang ia ambil itu ke atas telapak tangan Baekhyun. Sebuah peluit kecil warna putih berukir hewan griffin. "Peluit ini dibentuk dari sari buluku," ungkap Sehun. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun serius. "Jika kau meniup peluit ini, di mana pun aku berada aku pasti akan mendengarnya. Gunakan ini jika kau sangat terdesak dan membutuhkanku, aku pasti akan datang dan membantumu. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Ini luar biasa." Ia tersenyum lebar, menggenggam peluit tersebut sambil mendongak menatap Sehun. "Terima kasih Sehun-ah, aku pasti menyimpannya dengan baik."

Sehun menatapnya lekat, ada sinar penyesalan di wajahnya. Ia melangkah lebih dekat, lalu menarik tubuh yang lebih mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tersentak dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu. "Maaf harus berpisah denganmu di sini," ungkap Sehun. Baekhyun pun tersenyum maklum dalam pelukan griffin. "Semoga kau berhasil menemukan ayahmu, Baek."

"Kau juga, semoga dapat berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu lagi."

"Hm," Sehun tak juga melepaskan pelukannya, dan si mungil tak keberatan akan hal itu. Sampai sebuah suara dengan nada tajam terdengar.

"Se-Hun," penuh penekanan.

Tubuh sang griffin menegang. Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya bisa merasakan hal itu. Sehun melepas pelukannya. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ah ya, kau tahu kemana arah menuju kerajaan Alphin?"

"Lurus saja ke arah timur, ikuti bayangan matahari," jawab Sehun sambil melangkah mundur, ke arah Kai. Di mana pemuda tan itu mulai mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam yang menempel di punggung telanjangnya. Sayap besar yang serupa dengan milik gagak hitam itu membentang lebar sepanjang satu meter di kedu sisi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun dibuat terpaku dengan penampakan sayap sang raven. Membuat Kai yang bertelanjang dada itu terlihat makin menawan, lengkap dengan helaian rambut silver pendek yang ia punya. Pemuda raven itu mengganguk singkat pada Baekhyun, sebagai bentuk penghormatan.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya," seru Sehun yang tertuju pada Chanyeol. Si rambut merah mengacungkan jempolnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Kai menarik pinggang Sehun, memutar tubuh sang griffin agar menghadapnya, lalu merangkulnya erat. Sekilas Baekhyun bersumpah melihat rona merah di kedua pipi putih Sehun.

Sayap sang raven melengkung. Sehun memeluk leher Kai saat kedua kakinya mulai terangkat keatas. Sayap hitam itu mengepak, terbang ke atas langit dalam sekejap. Lebih cepat dari kecepatan terbang griffin sebelumnya. Beberapa helai bulu hitam pun melayang berjatuhan meninggalkan jejak.

Baekhyun menengadah, menatap langit biru dimana tak terlihat lagi sosok Kai yang terbang sambil memeluk Sehun dengan kecepatan kilatnya, hanya ada beberapa helai bulu hitam yang melayang jatuh. "Keren," kagum si mungil dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya jika kau mau," bisikan Chanyeol di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menoleh, mendapati si rambut merah sudah berdiri di belakang sambil sedikit menunduk ke sisi kepala Baekhyun. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun mencibir, menutupi rona merah yang sempat menjalar di pipinya karena wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat. "Seakan kau bisa terbang saja," ia berbalik, melangkah menjauh untuk mengambil ranselnya, tak menyadari Chanyeol sedang cemberut di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menjinjing tas ransel di punggungnya, memegang tongkat sihir di tangan kanannya. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi," pamitnya pada Chanyeol. Si rambut merah mengangguk santai. Baekhyun pun berpaling, menuruti arahan Sehun, ia berjalan mengikuti bayangan matahari menuju timur.

Layaknya dejavu, bunyi sepasang kaki yang menginjak dedaunan kering trdengar mengikutinya dari belakang. Baekhyun berhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati Chanyeol juga berhenti. Si rambut merah itu berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Chanyeol."

Si merah menggeleng yakin. "Aku tidak mengikutimu." Dagunya mengedik ke arah depan. "Aku hanya ingin melewati jalan ini, kebetulan saja kita searah."

"Kalau begitu kau jalan saja duluan. Jangan berada di belakangku. Lagipula bukannya kau biasa melompat-lompat dari pepohonan? Mengapa kau juga ikutan-ikutan berjalan di atas tanah?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Terserah aku," balasnya dengan wajah polos. "Kaki-kaki ini milikku. Mau berjalan di atas air juga itu terserah aku."

Baekhyun mengerut kesal, bibirnya mengerucut kecil. "Terserah. Aku tak mau peduli." Ia berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalannya. Tak menyadari Chanyeol segera merapatkan bibir, menahan tawa di belakangnya.

Baekhyun terus berjalan, dan mendengar langkah Chanyeol di belakang sungguh membuat ia tak tahan. Tragedi kematian Taehyun kemarin kembali tergiang, dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia tak ingin hal itu kembali terulang. Kaki si mungil kembali berhenti. Ia berbalik. Diam berdiri menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

Chanyeol pun sekali lagi ikut berhenti. Alisnya berkerut, menanti Baekhyun yang mungkin kembali memarahinya atau memakinya.

"Kau–" Baekhyun tiba-tiba terhenti. Wajahnya berubah terkejut dengan arah pandang ke arah belakang kepala Chanyeol. "Ah, Sehun? Mengapa kau kembali?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Tapi ia tidak mendapati siapapun yang berada di belakangnya. Saat ia kembali menoleh ke depan, sebuah lingkaran cahaya tiba-tiba menghantamnya dengan keras. Tubuh Chanyeol mundur, terlempar lima meter di atas tanah. Chanyeol meringis, ia bangkit dan melihat sekeliling, namun sosok Baekhyun telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Pemuda mungil berjubah coklat itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa melewati deretan pepohonan hutan Zelonia. Tas ransel yang ia bawa terus melompat-lompat di balik punggungnya. Sesekali ia mengayungkan tongkat sihir di tangan kanannya ke sekitar, melempar bola-bola air ke tanah yang ia lewati agar membentuk kabut debu yang menyamarkan jejaknya.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari tempat ia meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berhenti. Ia menunduk, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sambil meredakan nafas terengahnya sejenak. Ia menoleh ke belakang, masih merasa waspada kalau saja si merah itu masih bisa melacak dan mengejarnya. Baekhyun melangkah mundur sambil mengacungkan tongkat ke arah jalan yang tadi ia lewati. Sama sekali tak melihat ada daratan miring di belakangnya.

Kaki Baekhyun yang terus berjalan mundur akhirnya terpleset, jatuh ke belakang. Tubuhnya berguling di atas tanah, seperti batang kayu yang terus mengelinding jatuh turun menuruni bukit curam. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang terus berputar, berguling turun menyebabkan kepalanya pening dan seluruh tubuhnya nyeri. Namun saat akhirnya ia berhenti di ujung daratan miring tersebut, saat itu pula penglihatannya buram dan kesadarannya menurun. Satu hal yang bisa Baekhyun cerna saat itu, tubuhnya yang berbaring terngkurap di atas tanah itu tak bisa ia gerakan, kepalanya begitu sakit dan darah yang merembes turun membasahi kelopak matanya.

Sampai akhirnya, kesadaran Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengobatinya?"

"Sudah."

Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa mendengar percakapan orang di sekitarnya. Kelopak matanya masih terasa berat, dan kepalanya sedikit nyeri. Karena itu ia hanya bisa menggerakkan jemari tangan dan bulu matanya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Lihat, dia bergerak."

"Ah! Cepat panggil pangeran."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi, kau jaga dia disini."

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Iya-iya, aku tahu."

Ada suara langkah kaki menjauh, dan keheningan melanda. Dari suara dua orang yang berbicara tadi Baekhyun bisa menebak kalau mereka adalah pria dewasa karena suara yang rendah. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya ia mampu membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat penglihatannya kembali jelas adalah langit-langit atap berwarna coklat tanah. Saat ia melihat sekeliling juga terlihat sama, semua serba dinding polos berwarna coklat tanah. Bahkan saat Baekhyun mencoba duduk, ia baru menyadari ia terbaring di atas ranjang datar yang juga berwarna coklat tanah dimana bentuk ranjang menyatu dengan dinding dan lantai yang juga berwarna coklat tanah.

Dalam ruangan berukuran 3x3 meter itu, tak ada jendela atau hiasan dinding sama sekali. Atapnya juga terlalu rendah, dengan tinggi sekitar dua meter. Jika Baekhyun berdiri dan mengkat tangan, ujung jarinya pasti akan menatap langit-langit berwarna coklat tanah itu. Satu-satunya jalan keluar hanyalah satu pintu tanpa daun pintu yang hanya tertutupi tirai kain yang terbuat dari kulit kayu.

Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terlilit sebuah perban. Dan ia baru sadar ia telah kehilangan tas ransel dan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Seseorang mengintip dari balik tirai pintu, lalu masuk dengan langkah pelan dan gerakan ragu. Pria itu sangat pendek, dengan tinggi sekitar satu meter. Memakai topi kerucut berwarna kuning yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya, memiliki janggut panjang berwarna putih yang membingkai pipi dan dagunya hingga menutupi lehernya. Matanya bulat dengan pupil berwarna emas. Pipinya yang chabby mengapit hidungnya yang kecil di tengah-tengah. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, wajahnya bulat dengan telinga runcing di kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia melihat ke lantai sambil memilin jari-jari mungilnya pada ujung bajunya.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya pria pendek yang terlihat seperti kurcaci itu.

Baekhyun mengerjap, masih tak percaya dengan sosok sangat pendek yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat makhluk semacam peri kurcaci secara nyata. Baekhyun sudah membaca seluruh buku-buku catatan ayahnya mengenai macam-macam makhluk langit, dan ada yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama seperti makhluk kurcaci di hadapannya, ia pun dapat menebaknya. "Kau... dari bangsa gnome?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Gnome sendiri adalah peri-peri tanah bertubuh mungil yang hidup secara berkelompok dan terisolasi dari makhluk-makhluk lainnya di dalam hutan.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" balas gnome itu. "Kau berada di rumah kami."

"Ah," sekarang Baekhyun mengerti mengapa seluruh tempat ini terbuat dari tanah. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku."

"Kami hanya menemukanmu jatuh di depan pintu rumah kami."

"Tetap saja, aku sangat berterima kasih," balas Baekhyun. "Siapa namamu?"

"Diduatiga."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Diduatiga," ulang gnome tersebut.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut, tidak yakin. "Itu namamu?"

"Ya," peri kurcaci itu mengangguk. "Apa ada yang salah dengan namaku?" tanyanya melihat bagaimana ekspresi heran Baekhyun.

"Oh tidak, tidak ada yang salah." Baekhyun lekas menggeleng.

"Kalau kau, siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun."

Giliran gnome bernama Diduatiga itu menatap heran Baekhyun. "Namamu sangat aneh," komentarnya lalu.

Baekhyun pias, tak tahu harus memasang raut wajah apa.

Seorang kurcaci lain kembali masuk. Wajah dan perawakannya tidak jauh beda dengan gnome sebelumnya. Bahkan terlihat kembar, hanya topi kerucutnya yang berbeda, berwarna biru laut. Gnome bertopi biru itu agak tersentak melihat Baekhyun telah duduk di atas ranjang. Gnome itu cemberut –entah karena alasan apa, lalu berbicara dengan nada rendah. "Pangeran kami memanggilmu."

"Pangeran?"

"Hm, ikut kami," pinta gnome yang baru tiba tersebut. Ia berbalik, keluar dari ruangan. Sementara Diduatiga mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, menarik kain jubah Baekhyun agar serega berdiri dan mengikuti mereka.

Baekhyun berdiri. Lalu menunduk, melihat bagaimana tinggi para gnome itu hanya sebatas pinggangnya. Sekilas Baekhyun merasa dirinya memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi. Jika saja bayangan tubuh Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tingii darinya tidak masuk dalam pikiran si penyihir mungil itu.

Oh, bagus. Dia baru sadar dan dia langsung teringat tentang pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Em, Diduatiga," panggil Baekhyun. Nama itu masih terasa aneh saat ia mengutarakan dan mendengarnya sendiri. Ia menunduk ke samping, melihat gnome bertopi kuning yang sedang menarik jubahnya seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya. Lupakan mengenai janggut lebat putih yang dimiliki gnome tersebut. "Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri."

"Jika itu dihitung sejak kami menemukanmu, itu sudah 18 jam."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Ia melihat sekeliling, dikedua sisi dinding koridor lantai dan atap yang mereka lalui semua serba berwarna coklat tanah dan datar. Tak ada jendela atau hiasan apapun, hanya botol kaca yang digantung di sepanjang dinding berisi kunang-kunang sebagai pencahayaan koridor tersebut, sama seperti di ruangan dimana Baekhyun terbangun tadi.

18 jam lamanya ia sudah tertidur, dan Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya sebenarnya dia berada di mana. Seingatnya ia jatuh berguling sepanjang daratan miring sampai jatuh ke dasarnya hingga Baekhyun merasa dunia terasa begitu gelap kala itu. Dan Baekhyun tidak percaya hingga sekarang Chanyeol belum bisa menemukannya.

Ah, Baekhyun hampir lupa kalau ia memang sengaja ingin memisahkan diri dari pemuda rambut merah itu. Tanpa sadar, ia kembali memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya ini di mana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Di rumah kami."

"Aku tahu, tapi maksudku, dimana lebih tepatnya? Sejak tadi yang kulihat hanyalah bangunan datar berwarna coklat tanpa jendela dimana pun."

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" balas Diduatiga. "Kami para gnome, peri tanah yang hidup di bawah tanah."

Baekhyun ingin sekali membenturkan keningnya ke dinding terdekat. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal sepenting itu dan malah terus memikirkan tentang Chanyeol?

"Ah," Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, ingin mengalihkan pemikirannya dari sosok berambut merah yang terus tergiang di pikirannya. "Siapa namanya?" Baekhyun menunjuk gnome bertopi biru yang berjalan lima langkah di depan mereka.

Diduatiga mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun. "Namanya Diduadua."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda," balas Diduatiga.

"Jangan bilang, di sini juga ada namanya Diduasatu, Didualima, atau bahkan Disembilanbelas?" Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas.

Tapi gnome bernama Diduatiga di sampingnya menganggap Baekhyun serius. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa penyihir juga mempunyai kemampuan meramal?"

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia memasang wajah pias. Dan tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol yang pernah berbicara di markas centaur lalu kembali tergiang dalam benak Baekhyun.

" _Ayahku bernama Chanyeol minus satu, dan ibuku bernama Chanyeol zero. Semua keluargaku bernama Chanyeol."_

Baekhyun mulai meragukan apa Chanyeol saat itu hanya bercanda atau sangat serius. Dan kenapa juga ia kembali teringat tentang Chanyeol dimana Baekhyun sendiri yang pertama memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Kita sampai," suara gnome bernama Diduadua yang memimpin jalan mereka berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Mereka telah tiba di ruangan yang lebih luas. Ada meja panjang persegi panjang dan kursi kubus yang terbuat dari tanah dan menyatu dengan lantai. Di atas meja sudah tersaji berbagai makanan buah-buahan serta daging bakar dengan alas tumpukan dedaunan hijau. Saat itu pula Baekhyun bisa merasakan perutnya berkerut, meraung meminta makanan. Penyihir mungil itu menjilat bibirnya lapar.

"Pangeran telah tiba," suara dari arah koridor lain berseru. Baekhyun menoleh, melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dari koridor lain terdengar beberapa langkah kaki yang mendekat. Baekhyun penasaran, dan alisnya makin berkerut melihat bayangan mereka dari koridor itu mulai mendekat.

Ada lima gnome bertubuh pendek yang berwajah sama namun dengan warna topi yang berbeda-beda. Di antara para gnome yang berdiri melingkar itu, di tengah-tengah berdiri sosok yang lebih tinggi, setinggi tubuh Baekhyun sendiri, dengan wajah yang sangat familiar bagi Baekhyun. Mata bulat itu, pundak mungil, bibir berbentuk hati, serta wajah bulat. Baekhyun bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun melangkah, tapi lima gnome berdiri berjejer di hadapannya, menghalanginya mendekati pangeran mereka.

"Jaga perilakumu, jangan lantang mendekati pangeran kami begitu saja," ujar salah satu gnome bertopi ungu.

"Pangeran?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. "Dia pangeran kalian?"

Diduatiga yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk.

Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia menunjuk pemuda yang tingginya sama dengannya. "Dia Kyungsoo. Dia adikku!"

"Beraninya kau–" gnome bertopi ungu itu mengacungkan tombak runcingnya ke leher Baekhyun.

"Hentikan Didualima," seru pangeran mereka. Gnome bertopi ungu itu menghentikan gerakannya. Mata bulat pangeran gnome beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud, tapi biar kuperjelas," suaranya yang rendah sungguh mirip dengan Kyungsoo, hanya nadanya yang berbeda, terdengar lebih datar. "Namaku Dio. Pangeran sekaligus ketua yang memimpin bangsa gnome di sini. Aku bukan adikmu, aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihatmu."

Baekhyun tercengang, dan ia baru menyadari kalau pangeran itu sungguh bukan adiknya. Keperawakan dan wajahnya memang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo, seperti cerminannya. Tapi rambut coklat dan pupil emas berkilat yang dimiliki pangeran itu jauh berbeda dengan milik Kyungsoo yang hanya berwana hitam rambut maupun pupil matanya. Serta aura tegas dan penuh keangkuhan itu berbeda jauh dengan adik Baekhyun yang lebih penyayang meski dia cepat marah.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba dia sangat rindu dengan adikknya. "Kau benar. Maaf, aku telah salah mengenalimu.".

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi kubus di depan meja persegi panjang dimana terdapat bermaca-macam makanan tersaji. Di seberang meja duduk sang pangeran gnome bernama Dio. Sementara para gnome lain hanya berdiri mengelilingi meja tersebut tanpa ingin duduk ataupun makan. Saat Baekhyun tanya kenapa, para gnome itu menjawab bahwa mereka sudah makan tadi.

"Terimakasih banyak," ungkap Baekhyun setelah ia merasa perutnya terisi dengan penuh. Andai Chanyeol ada di sini, pasti dia akan senang.

Ah, dia mengingatnya lagi...

Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dio di seberang meja.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku bersyukur kalian yang menemukanku saat aku tak sadarkan diri. Kalian sangat baik," pujinya. "Kalian mau mengobatiku, membiarkan aku menginap di sini, dan juga memberikanku makanan yang enak. Aku sungguh berterima kasih." Baekhyun menguap, ia lalu tersenyum malu. "Sepertinya karena terlalu kenyang, aku jadi mengantuk. Maaf."

Dio tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, apa kau seorang penyihir Titus?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Saat kami menemukanmu, kau memegang tongkat penyihir Titus, tapi kami tidak menemukan lambang penyihir Titus di tengkukmu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Ah," Baekhyun mengangguk. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke piring sang pangeran dan menemukan makananya terlihat utuh, tak tersentuh sama sekali. "Aku hanyalah penyihir pengembara biasa," Ia sekali menguap, matanya tiba-tiba terasa berat. "Aku bukanlah golongan penyihir Titus atau Alphin." Baekhyun menggeleng, mencoba menhilangkan kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. "Mengenati tongkat yang kubawa..." kepalanya mulai terasa berat. "...itu milik temanku yang dulu seorang penyihir Titus, tapi dia sudah..." Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya lagi, kepalanya terjatuh di atas meja, kelopak matanya yang berat tertutup dan kesadarannya pun menghilang.

Senyuman Dio menghilang. Ia menatap datar ke arah penyihir mungil itu. "Sudah dipastikan, dia yang sedang dicari-cari saat ini." Ia berdiri, lalu beralih menatap ke arah para gnome. "Ikat tubuhnya dengan erat," pintahnya tegas. "Aku sendiri yang akan membawanya ke Durya, menyerahkannya pada penyihir Titus."

"Baik!" seru para gnome lainnya.

.

.

.

 **~ZELONIA~**

.

.

.

Chanyeol meluncur turun menuruni daratan miring yang curam dengan pose berdiri menyamping, sedikit membungkuk di bagian depan. Persis seperti pose manusia yang sedang berselancar di bawah ombak yang menerjang. Setelah mendarat di dasar jurang yang paling rendah, pemuda berambut merah itu duduk berjongkok. Ia mengendus-ngendus tanah yang dipijaknya, seperti binatang yang sedang melacak menggunakan baunya.

Chanyeol menoleh, lalu berdiri, menghadap sebuah gua kecil yang tertutupi dinding tanah. Ia lalu bergerak merenggakan otot-ototnya. Chanyeol sudah menunggu semalaman, dan batas kesabarannya mulai habis. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Baekhyun yang keras kepala. Penyihir mungil itu akan terus bergerak maju dan mencari ayahnya tanpa ingin berhenti terlalu lama. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, Baekhyun pasti akan kembali ke jalur menuju arah timur dimana kerajaan Alphin berada. Namun setelah hampir 24 jam Chanyeol menunggu, Baekhyun tak juga kembali ke jalur itu.

Ditambah dengan firasatnya yang semakin kuat, Chanyeol yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Ouh, betapa aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan bangsa lain," gerutu Chanyeol seorang diri, tapi detik berikutnya ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Yeah, apa boleh buat."

...

Sebuah guncangan besar yang terjadi membuat para gnome yang beraktifitas di rumah mereka terhenti. Ada suara ledakan besar dari arah pintu keluar. Seketika mereka panik.

"Ada penyusup!" teriakan itu terdengar sepanjang lorong menuju jalan keluar. Satu persatu botol kaca yang menempel di dinding mereka hancur dan para kunang-kunang terbang melarikan diri. Seketika seluruh ruangan dan sepanjang koridor menjadi gelap gulita. Para gnome bersiaga dengan senjata tajam mereka masing-masing.

"Dimana pangeran?" bisik salah satu di antara mereka dalam kegelapan yang mencekam.

"Pangeran sudah pergi ke Durya membawa penyihir itu tiga jam yang lalu."

"Kapan dia akan kemba–"

Sebuah guncangan kembali terdengar. Mereka semua tegang. Merasa hidup mereka tengah dipertarukan dalam kegelapan.

"Apa tidak ada diantara kalian yang mempunyai pencahayaan?" tanya salah satu gnome lagi.

"Ada." Namun suara yang menjawab itu terdengar berbeda dengan suara para gnome. Terdengar jauh lebih berat, bass, dan penuh penekanan. Saat mereka semua mencoba mencari sumber suara asing itu, saat itu pula sebuah bola api menyala, melayang-layang di udara.

Perlahan, cahaya dari bola api itu menerangi orang di sampingnya. Seseorang dengan tubuh yang menjulang tinggi, berambut merah dan duduk berjongkok di tengah ruangan, di antara tubuh pendek para gnome.

"Hai," sapanya santai, tak merasa aneh dengan bola api yang tengah melayang di atas telapak tangannya. "Karena aku sudah membuat penerangan buat kalian. Bisakah kalian menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Chanyeol menjetikkan sebelah jarinya lagi, dan sebuah bola api lain muncul dari telapak tangan satunya. Dengan dua bola api yang melayang di kedua tangannya, sebuah seringai kejam terbentuk di wajah tampan si merah.

"Dimana tikus mungilku?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **_o0o_**

 **~ZELONIA~**

 **_o0o_**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Sayaka Dini~**_

 _ **[**_ _ **20**_ _ **JULI 2016]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Sehun dan Kai pergi? Well, itu karena sejak awal, petualang ini hanya milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Kaihun akan muncul lagi. Tergantung dari alur ceritanya nanti. Gak mau panjang-panjang, aku targetnya ini sampai 10-15 chap aja.

Maaf, gak sempat balas review satu-satu... tolong maklumi keadaan saya yang sudah kembali kerja di awal tahun ajaran baru ini. Mana Aya lagi-lagi terpilih jadi wali keals, ehem,ehem, yang merasa tahun kelahiran 2000-1999 dan baru masuk tahun ajaran baru di kelas sepuluh. Waspadalah, siapa tahu yang menjadi wali kelasmu itu adalah Aya yang sedang menyamar. Hahahahahaha~

Tak pernah bosan untuk update bareng dengan author chanbaek kesayangan berikut:

 **Pupuputri; Princepink; Baekbychuu; Redapplee; Dee Stacia; Ichativa; Oh Yuri; Kang Seulla; Railash61; Flameshine; Uchanbaek; Sebut Saja B, Jongtakgu88; Cactus93.**

Silahkan cek fanfic mereka masing-masing~

See ya~

Review yah reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong seperti Chanyeol~ #wink


End file.
